


不善言辞

by Yogurtyogy



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 69,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yogurtyogy/pseuds/Yogurtyogy
Summary: 这是Semantically Challenged （by TeamAlphaQ ）的中文版本，很开心拿到授权，希望能把这篇写得很棒的creek同人分享给大家！





	1. 那个怪人

**Author's Note:**

> This is the original work：https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739188/chapters/29052591

第一章：那个怪人

“啊，不！他们要来抓我了！”

 

哐！

 

这大概是南方公园里毫不意外、司空见惯的一幕了。至少，Criag认为如此。真见鬼，当那恐惧的呻吟充斥整个教室时，班里的同学们甚至连头都不肯从试卷上抬起来。称之为无情吧，但在此刻这也是预料之中。

 

厌烦了他的蒙古讲义，Craig的视线游走到了那烦躁声响的源头。他总是这样，并不善于假装自己没在盯着那奇怪的现象，那个小镇怪人。

 

但说句公道话，Garrison先生并不是世界上最能让四年级学生专心听课的老师。谁能因为他尝试在课堂上给自己找点事儿做而责怪他呢？

 

“噢，耶稣……”Craig的注意对象啜泣道。纤细的手指用力地拉扯着那一头向四面八方翘起的金发，男孩剧烈地抽搐着，课桌咯咯作响。“他们想、想收割我的、啊、大脑！”又用力抓了一把那缕金发，就像他要把它们从头上拔下来。

 

班上的同学依旧无视了这个抽搐的男孩，但Craig就如往常一样，一边用铅笔轻敲着桌面，一边在想，这个男孩会不会有一天爆炸了。甚至是自燃。Token曾经告诉他这些事通常不会发生，而一旦发生了，那经常是因为血液中的酒精过量，而谁知道，或许咖啡因也是可燃的呢。

 

恰好就在这时，男孩摸出了他巨大而沉重的银色保温瓶，试图用颤颤巍巍的双手打开它。打不开。随着一声焦躁的呜咽，他笨拙地拧着保温瓶，却失手将它掉到了地毯上。Craig关注着这边的进展，默默想，颤抖的男孩还算幸运，至少这次，瓶子是关紧的。男孩在地上摸索着瓶子，几乎快从椅子上摔下来。经过数次努力，终于，他捡起了保温瓶并在重新坐回座位前迅速喝下了几大口咖啡。

 

那股味道溢满了这个小教室。

 

好吧，没准他会死于心脏病，Craig沉思着，在他的讲义上画了几个松散的同心圆。这样下去，他绝对长不到5.5英尺（约1.67米）。真该有人去告诉他的父母别再给他那么多的咖啡因，这绝对是不健康的。另外，或许他们减少咖啡的量，他就不会一直在抽搐了。但又或许他对咖啡上瘾了，戒断可能会让情况更糟。

 

Garrison先生终于开始讲课，但Craig屏蔽了他。那个怪人，另一方面，立刻将注意力集中在了前方，尽管他都不能在座位上坐好。他在努力集中注意力，天啊，Craig很肯定他一直在努力，但这从来不会持续很久。

就在这时，男孩又用头撞击了课桌，发出尖锐的叫声。老师根本没有停下。他最终一定会在脑袋上留下淤青的……Craig这么想着，转动了眼珠。男孩的皮肤很苍白，毕竟，是那种很容易留下伤痕并且很久才能愈合的苍白。难道这就是为什么他的胳臂和腿上总是覆盖着黑紫色的伤痕吗？依旧喃喃自语着吃人肉的外星人什么的，金发男孩一边在纸上胡乱涂鸦，一边用另一只空闲的手扯头发。冷静地，Craig琢磨着男孩能有多少头发供他一通乱扯。

 

“Craig?Craig？！”从九霄云外被惊醒，Craig迅速转过头面对着一脸不悦地老师。“我已经问了你这个问题两遍，而你一直在无视我。你的心思哪儿去了？”

 

Craig懒得回答这个问题，毕竟他不能说真话也找不到合适的谎言。另外，好像Garrison先生真的不知道他一直在盯着谁看一样。好像他没有每一天都在盯着他看一样……当然他也不能这么说，因为他知道这会给他来带怎样的后果。

 

随着一声恼火的叹息，Garrison先生道，“再问你一遍，Craig，谁是这个时期蒙古最著名的领袖？”

 

Craig不知道，也本根不关心，于是他向他比了个中指。可以说是本能反应吧。几个小孩儿偷笑着，就像他们往常那样。

 

“Craig Tucker，你刚刚是向我比了中指吗？！”Garrison先生指控道。

 

“不，”Craig立即说道，面无表情地直视着面前的人。实际上，面无表情可以说是他唯一的表情了。

 

“哼，”Garrison先生嘟囔一声。毕竟他也不是不习惯Craig的行为。“其他人能回答这个问题吗？”不出所料，3只手举了起来。是Kyle，Wendy和Token。

 

另一边，Craig再次屏蔽了这边的世界，看回教室那头在抽搐的男孩。他发现男孩也正在盯着他看，依旧颤颤巍巍地，用一双大眼睛望着他。Craig照样毫无反应，只是直直地看向他，以他冷酷的凝视。

 

那个怪人有着一双永远睁大着的眼睛，眼睛下面是一圈深深的黑眼圈。他可能从不睡觉，Craig想象不到一个喝那么多咖啡的人会有一个正常的睡眠作息。他总是用这双大眼睛做两件事，要么在瞪眼，要么不断地瞥看着，好像他在害怕什么东西。而现在，这双眼睛很专注，只是时不时地抽动两下。

 

但Craig总是无法控制地注意到那双像灯一样的眼睛的颜色。明亮的绿色，就像他总是穿在身上的扣错扣子的衬衫一样。他们充满生气，那双眼睛。Craig不是一个矫情的人，但当那双眼睛和他对视时，他无法抗拒。最后，它们甚至比金发男孩其他的地方还要迷人。

 

忽然惊叫一声，好像什么吓到了他，男孩猛地转过身不再看向Craig。当铃声终于响起，Craig等在他的座位上，看着那个男孩慌忙地把所有东西塞进包里然后仓皇地跑走了，依旧带着那个该死的保温瓶。直到他走了，Craig才终于站起身来收拾自己的东西。

 

以上就是又一个盯着Tweek Tweak度过的早晨。

 

操……

 

 

))))-((((

 

 

“Craig，我不是在指控你什么，”Token Black向Craig保证，而Craig收起了他一贯淡漠的表情，从沙发上怒视着他，两只中指高傲地竖起。“我只是说这开始有点奇怪了，好吗？”

 

“滚开，”Craig咕哝着，又一个人尝试告诉他谁能盯着看谁不能，这使他很崩溃。“有时候难道不是每个人都在盯着他看吗？”

 

“那也不像你那么频繁，老兄，”Clyde Donovan一语中的，一边抓起一大把的薯片一边专注于他的游戏。当Craig揍了他的手臂时，男孩为自己辩护着把注意力转了过来。“Token，Craig打了我一拳！”他立刻哀嚎了起来，而Token翻了个白眼。

 

“Craig，拜托，我们不是无中生有。我们其他人不会在上课的大部分时间里都盯着Tweek看，好吗？不管他有多奇怪。我们几乎都无视他，”黑人男孩继续着他理性的语调。“而你像是着了魔了一样。”

 

“我他妈才不会为Tweek着魔，他就是一个怪咖，”Craig争辩道。

 

这是他和朋友的日常对话了。他们当然注意到了他在上课时盯着Tweek的习惯，也自然对此感到好奇。但这对Craig因为各种原因提起他一点帮助都没有。

 

这看起来没什么大不了的，难道不是所有人都会时不时提起他们的同班同学吗？天知道Token和Clyde抱怨Cartman和他的朋友时有多烦人。但是你看，那是一马事。他们是他们。

 

这是Craig，而且Craig不应该在乎任何事。

 

大多数时候，是的。他的情绪差不多由愤怒及淡漠组成，中间夹杂着些许厌恶。Craig Tucker大抵来说是一个空无情绪的人。也可以说是个很无聊的人。这不复杂，并且很管用。

 

他几乎厌恶一切。上早学，他的父母，他烦人的妹妹Ruby，学校的其他孩子。他讨厌作业，也讨厌错过红色赛车手，他最喜欢的节目。他讨厌南方公园也讨厌必须得忍受它的各种荒谬。这不是积极的仇恨，更多的是淡漠的厌恶（passive dislike），但他把它统称为厌恶，因为这样比较省事儿而且他也讨厌不必要的废话。

 

而那不代表他会花费精力去思考这些事。这就是漠然派上用场的地方。他对很多事物感到厌烦但大多数时候这并不妨碍他去做与之相关的事。老实说，他只是漠不关心。如果有人使他足够的愤怒，他会与其打斗，但他也并不在乎。

 

好吧，他还是在乎那么几件东西的。他在乎他的豚鼠，他也曾经喜爱着红色赛车手，但也仅仅如此了。也有一些他喜欢留在身边的东西和爱做的事，但他并不那么在乎。他唯一一次关心周遭发生的事，是在Stan的帮派将他卷入一个疯狂而轻率的计划里时（秘鲁那次）。那时他是真的在乎，但更多的是恼火。

 

他只是不喜欢大多数人。

 

Token Black和Clyde Donovan其实都是还不错的人，如果Craig慷慨承认的话。从他记事以来他们就是他的朋友，天知道为什么。当然，Token富有得不行有时也有些傲慢专横，Clyde是一个小肚鸡肠的牢骚鬼，但他们还不错。Clyde和他一起看红色赛车手，Token总是提供新的电玩和他们一起玩，作为报答，Craig尽量不那么频繁地朝他们竖中指。他们相处得还行。

 

至少他们不像Stan，Cartman还有Kyle那样，突然有一天一声不吭地就引起全球性灾难了。Token和Clyde非常日常，平常，正常。

 

除此之外，他对任何事都毫无兴趣。

 

然而情况变了，Token和Clyde迅速注意到。

 

这么说或许不够准确。公平来说，情况并没有达到能让人们相信的程度。你看，Craig一向很清楚生活中何处发生了变化。他有很多盒子将生活中的事物分门别类。一个盒子用来装他厌恶的和令他恼火的事，一个盒子用来装他不关心的事，其中还有一个很小的部分用于他的朋友和其他能容忍的事。他就是这么过活的，这也是他让生活维持简单的办法。

 

但正如所有法则都有例外一样。他将他的世界中所有的东西都贴上“厌恶”或“不在乎”的标签，而有一样东西让他不知如何归类。有一个异类他不知道如何去定义。

 

这个异类有个名字，整个该死的小镇这一刻大概都知道他的名字，他就是个疯人。那就是Tweek Tweak.

 

Tweek motherfucking Tweak.

 

因为Craig看似不太可能停止盯着那男孩的行为，于是他的朋友因此越来越烦人。

 

“老兄，就算因为他是个怪人，你看他的次数也太多了，”Clyde坚持道，尽管上一次在胳臂上吃了一拳头他还是开口了。他可能只是习惯了Craig暴力的解决方式。“我说，你今天听到Cartman怎么说的了吗？”

 

一想到这个Craig磨了磨牙。他就该在有机会的时候狠揍那个死胖子，而不是像他今天做的那样全然无视他。揍他的理由会是非常充分的，毕竟，Cartman总是那么欠揍。

 

“我他妈才没有在打量Tweek，”他咬牙切齿地挤出这句话。强迫自己的脸面回归淡定而不是黑得要杀人，Craig突然从Clyde手中抢过手柄并尝试把他的精力从他的朋友那转移到电子游戏上。“Cartman满嘴喷粪，我从来不和那坨屎说话。”

 

Token的白眼翻出了声音。“即便这样你还是老在说他。Craig，如果我会画画，我大概能不看Tweek的人而仅靠你的描述把他画出来。我告诉你，要么去和他谈谈要么就别再看他。这太奇怪了。”

 

“我看起来像是在乎的样子吗，”Craig用他一贯单调的声音咕哝着，在Clyde夺回手柄时也没有打他。“或许如果那个怪人不老再抽搐的话，我就不会那么频繁地看他了。”

 

“或许如果你不再盯着他看，”Token用同样单调的语调回应。“你就不会发现他在抽搐。”

 

再次向他比了中指，又附加给了Clyde一个中指，Craig扯下他的旧毛线球帽遮住前额，一语不发，酝酿着。老实说，他其实并不在乎Tweek的抽搐，不能更不在乎了。甚至那些尖叫和磕头都不算让他恼火。如果是其他人这么做，他至少会朝他们比中指，并且会很恼火。

 

但那是Tweek。

 

操……

 

说老实话，当那个男孩将手指埋进他狂野的金发丛中，一边用力地扯头发一边在座位上颤抖地尖叫着CIA来抓他时，Craig可以就这么看好几个小时。有时，他会在课堂中突然跃起来然后毫无预警地冲出教室。又有时，他就大口喝着他的咖啡，目光四射着这个教师，寻找那个他很肯定在这的外星人。

 

Tweek在做怪事方面从来不让人失望，所以为什么就这么难以理解，从来不会关心某个人到去关注、在话题中提及他的Craig会注意到Tweek。

 

这就是问题本质所在，不是吗？

 

Clyde窃笑着。“Craig，”他说，笑嘻嘻地。“你现在看上去一脸便秘。”

 

根本顾不及放在他们和电玩之间的那碗薯片，Craig越过去饶Clyde痒痒，大叫着把他从沙发上摔下去，“我向老天发誓Clyde——！”随着Token的叫声，Craig奋力将他朋友的脸按进地毯里，Tweek的话题才终于被遗忘了。

 

就连Craig自己，也无可抱怨。

 


	2. 那个混蛋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 比起原作大大的勤劳，我的翻译简直是龟速进行，但我是不会坑的，各位放心。
> 
> 原作请戳这里：https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739188/chapters/29057487

他又在盯着看了。

 

Tweek能感受到那灼热的视线正穿透他的金发在他后脑勺上钻孔。那双冰冷的蓝眼睛，正朝他的大脑发射射线，慢慢地杀死他，就只是为了寻乐子。就像往常一样，一贯如此。他总是盯着他，并且这总是很恐怖。

低头看着浮现在视野里的讲义，Tweek尝试着无视后面的那个男孩。他能听到他在思考，大概在想着怎么杀了他，把他扔到水沟里腐烂掉，蛆虫会吃掉他的躯体但没人知道他已经死了。扯了扯头发，Tweek努力将这些想法赶出他的大脑，但这些想法却变得更加响亮。

 

在他身后，Wendy打了个喷嚏，Tweek跳起了半英里高，不自主地发出了惊叫声。最糟糕的是，那双在他后脑勺钻孔的视线依旧没有移开。别和他对视，别转身。如果你看向他的眼睛，他会杀了你的，不论怎样他都会杀了你的。不，这不是真的，对吧？那个黑发男孩甚至都没和他说过话，Tweek不可能招惹过他，对吧？

 

但是为什么他总在盯着他？！

 

牙齿互相撞击着，Tweek拿起他的铅笔，突然他意识到了。那个男孩是从这个学年开始才盯着他的，对吧？他之前从来不这样看他。那说明一定是在暑假时发生了什么。

 

噢，耶稣啊，会不会是他被外星人绑架了，而现在坐在那的只是他的克隆体？噢，天啊，会不会他和他们是一伙儿的？环视一周，Tweek看了他周围的孩子，感受到了一股恐慌。他们会不会全都被外星人替代了，而他是唯一剩存的人类？会不会他就是下一个？！

 

他高声尖叫，“啊，不！他们要来抓我了！”妈的，现在他们知道我知道他们是谁了！哐！Tweek用头撞向课桌。他们为什么不攻击我？他一定是他们的头儿，他们在等待他的信号。他想从我这得到什么，那个克隆人想从我这得到什么？

 

满脑子都是他们想要对他做的事，Tweek无法控制地让惊慌地哀泣溢出他的嘴唇。任何东西都有可能，什么是他有而他们没有的？噢，天啊，他们打算也把我替换了，但是他们需要我的大脑来让克隆人扮成我！

“噢，耶稣……”他咕哝着，手指缠住头发用力地拉扯，试图强行将那可怕的画面扯出脑海，但这几乎要将他淹没。“他们想、想收割我的、啊、大脑！”他的课桌因为他的颤抖也在咯咯作响，绝望地想要让自己冷静下来。他只能更用力地扯头发，让他的恐惧在头颅里喋喋不休。

 

接着，一个轻柔的敲击声渗透了他的恐慌，那是铅笔敲在课桌上的声音。他的铅笔，Tweek隐隐中知道。握在一双粗糙的大手中，一双知道如何轻易制造痛苦的大手。那个声音将他从恐惧中拽了出来，突然把他推进现况。

 

不，他们不是外星人，他身后的那个男孩不是外星人，他告诉自己，尽管他还在因为脑海中残留的脑控外来入侵者的念头而剧烈的颤抖。无论如何，那个黑发男孩作为一个人类比外星人还要危险。另外，如果真有一个要克隆所有人的计划，那么他们肯定会先搞定Tweek，因为他是最弱的目标。

 

努力从过度的呼吸中稳定下来，Tweek迅速去拿他的保温瓶，急切地需要里面装着的咖啡。他知道他不该喝那么多，但他也知道反正他也活不久了。再说，这是唯一一个可以让他冷静下来的契机方法。

 

而正当他的双手环绕住这温暖的金属瓶时，一阵凉意划过他的背脊，就像有百万只蚂蚁在皮肤下爬行一般。都怪那双该死的眼睛！双手颤抖得更加剧烈，Tweek费力地吞了口口水，笨手笨脚地努力打开他的保温瓶。别再盯着我了！他想要大声叫出来，但谁知道之后会发生什么，要是那男孩杀了他怎么办？

 

他无力的手指无法阻止保温瓶掉落在地上。从眼角瞥到那顶破旧的蓝色毛线帽，Tweek滚下了他的椅子，以逃过那双吓人而饶有兴趣的眼睛的视线范围。如果他直视那双眼睛，他将无法一开视线。

 

强迫他的想法转移到咖啡上，Tweek拿起他的保温瓶。好几次它都从他颤抖的手中滑开，但终于，他打开了它。随着那浓郁的暗色液体滑下喉咙，Tweek才足以冷静下来，平静地呼吸。没事的，没事的。意识到他仍然在地上，Tweek爬回了他的座位上。

 

幸运的是，没有其他人注意到他的小插曲。除了他，但是他总是注意着。天啊，他认为我很蠢吧。谁不会认为他很蠢的？也许那个男孩观察他只是为了找乐子？

 

Garrison先生张开嘴开始讲课， 迫使Tweek听讲。然而他并不能听到那个男人在说什么，无论他怎样努力去集中注意力。他所能听到的就是他自己加速的心跳声以及（大概是）想象中那个男孩的呼吸声。但这不重要，因为Tweek能够听到那个带着些鼻音、低沉得不寻常的嗓音在他的脑袋里狂轰乱炸，噢，天啊，让它停下吧！

 

随着一声沮丧的尖叫，Tweek再次用头撞向课桌。没人对此多嘴。至少他现在能听进老师的讲课了，尽管从他嘴里说出的东西是多么的无聊枯燥。那双眼睛还在注视着他，但Tweek尝试嘟囔着安抚自己，“没事的，至少他不是一个吃人肉的外星人。他只是……只是……”更可怕的人，绝对比外星人还可怕。

 

草草记下Garrison先生刚刚写在黑板上的日期，当那个男人正选在这时问了个问题时，Tweek抱紧了自己。“这段时期蒙古人增长了很多势力，并且他们那时的领导人如今仍赫赫有名。Craig，谁是这个时期蒙古的领袖？”

 

扯了扯头发，Tweek等着他身后的男孩回答。为什么他还不说话，发生了什么？他还在注视着Tweek，所以他并没有听到Garrison先生在说什么。要是他一怒之下又把这个黑发男孩送去见校长怎么办？他会在意吗？

“Craig，我问了你一个问题，我不喜欢你无视我。谁是这个事情蒙古的领袖？”噢，天啊，这几乎使他崩溃，是真的那种崩溃。快回答这个问题吧，噢，天啊，压力太大了！“Craig？Craig！”

 

正当Tweek猛地转身看向他身后那个吓人的男孩时，那个男孩也面向了老师。也就是在这时，Tweek再一次忘记了怎么呼吸。

 

这就是为什么他从不看他的原因，从不敢和他双目对视。每一次对视时他都能感到自己僵住了，这吓坏了他，因为他想不通为什么会这样。但他就是无法移开视线。

 

Craig Tucker，全然一副可怕的模样，面无表情、冷漠地看着老师。对于一个四年级生来说他是在是太高了，就连在教室这头的Tweek都感到压迫感。身着蓝色的卫衣和遮住黑色头发的蓝帽子，Craig看起来几乎是人畜无害，但事实恰恰相反。Tweek在一片疑云中深知这一点。

 

就从他们很年幼的时候开始，Tweek看到Craig都绕道走。他害怕挺多学校里的人，但有两个尤为可怕的人在名单上排前列。第一个是Eric Cartman，很显然。第二个就是Craig Tucker，上帝啊，比起Cartman，Tweek更惧怕那个黑发男孩。

 

他总是面无表情，Tweek看不懂他。他表现出来的唯一表情就是愤怒，那种勃然大怒。可怕到Tweek无法迎头面对。如果有一天那冷漠的视线转变为怒视，Tweek就死定了，当场当时。光是想一想都令人害怕。

 

无论Garrison先生说了什么，Craig只是看着他，然后朝他比了个中指。Tweek在他能做出这种举动之前可能就死了，这种压力超出了他的承受能力。他会被送去校长办公室，他的父母会把他关在房间里，接着他就会把咖啡喝到精光，偷内裤的侏儒会找上门来，最后杀了他！

 

但Craig一点儿都不担心，尽管老师责问道，“Craig Tucker，你刚刚是向我比了中指吗？！”

 

“不，”Craig回答，绷着脸。他是怎么做到的对Tweek来说一直是个谜，正如其他关于这个黑发男孩的事一样。当老师仅仅哼了一声，便向其他同学提问时，Craig的眼睛又飘走了。

 

还来不及转移视线，Tweek发现自己对上了那个强烈而催眠般的注视。妈的！噢，耶稣啊！他无法动弹，他只能抽搐并且继续着和Craig的对视。

 

Tweek很肯定他在出汗，他一定是的，但他就是无法移开视线。Craig身上有一种东西吸引着他的注意力，尽管这世上有成千上万的东西值得他去关注。Craig就是有着一种存在感，一言不发而有压迫感。像怪物一样。

 

但他现在不像怪物，他只是很冷漠，冷静。看似要把Tweek看穿一样。只不过Tweek一点都不想被Craig这样人看穿，不想让Craig看到他脑袋里的怪物，不想让他知道他有多可悲，不想让他像对待臭虫一样撵踩他。

再也无法忍受，Tweek惊叫着转身，终于从Craig Tucker的磁力中逃脱。他有一天会杀了我的，今天就是我的死期！值得庆幸的是，下课铃响了。哆哆嗦嗦地整理他的东西，周围的孩子推搡着出门去吃午餐，Tweek避开Craig的视线跑出了教室。

 

但他能感受到他身上的视线，这吓坏了他。

 

一股脑冲进大厅，在汹涌的人流中被挤得来回晃荡，Tweek用力地握住他的保温瓶。他感受到一阵幽闭恐惧，但他对此无可奈何，只能试着让自己不要更加崩溃。

 

这标志了又一个Tweek从Craig的凝视下幸存的一天。如果他还得继续忍受这个，他一定会爆炸，从中间裂成两半。在你非常崩溃时这会发生吗？你会真的炸成碎片吗？随着一声惊叫，Tweek哆嗦着离开他的柜子，惊恐地拉扯着头发。噢，天啊，我现在一定会死的。

 

“快滚开，死基佬！”突然，Cartman退了他一把，Tweek发现他的脑袋撞在了冰冷的金属锁柜上。被自己的背包压住，Tweek只能原地躺着，被自己的无能困住，动弹不得，而Eric则嘲笑着徜徉而去。

 

他在那儿躺了好一会儿，思索着他在南方公园的余生是否真的只能这样度过了。接着，他想起了他会从学校的地板上沾染到多少病原菌，于是边迅速蹒跚着爬起来，边尖叫着，“啊，我要得艾滋了！”

 

没错，以上就是南方公园小学的又一天……

  
))))-((((

 

“嘿，等等，Tweekers！”听到这兴奋的声音，Tweek停下了他走向校车的脚步，低声抱怨，尽管他还在抽搐。上帝，为什么啊，我到底做了什么？

 

当Kenny McCormick赶上他时，Tweek看向了这个快乐而懒散的男孩。他大概是Tweek的对立面，而现在他又来了，想和他说上话。“Cartman又把你推在锁柜上，这真是太糟糕了，”他评论道，和Tweek一道慢慢走着。伸出手戳了戳他脸上散开的淤青，Kenny又道，“他就是混蛋。”

 

尖叫着摆开Kenny的手，Tweek跌跌撞撞地几乎要跌倒。“你想——想干什么？”

 

“来嘛，”Kenny用轻快的语气说道。“我就不能和我最铁的兄弟Tweek聊聊天吗？”他用胳膊环住了Tweek的肩膀，这让稍矮的金发男孩更加不悦。“这有什么问题吗，嗯？”

 

“直接告——告诉我你想干吗！”Tweek坚持着，焦躁地扯着头发。他十分反感别人未经允许就碰他，但Kenny从来不听，没有一次听进去过。

 

“啊，我只是想知道你和Craig怎么样了，”Kenny道，一脸灿烂的笑容。

 

听到这话，Tweek再次屏住了呼吸。什么鬼！？“我们之间什么都没有，你为什么会认为我们之间有什么？”他要崩溃了，他对此一点都不爽。Craig？他和这样的人之间能发生什么呢？甚至为什么他要和这个男孩说话呢？他宁愿吃掉在地上的食物也不愿冒险和Craig Tucker说话。

 

“Tweeky~”沙色头发的男孩唱道，给了他一个狡猾的表情。他在Tweek面前左右摆了摆手指，这让依旧处于惊恐中的男孩向后倾身。“别以为我看不到他盯着你还有你盯着他的样子。你们逃不过我的眼睛。”

 

“嘎！离我远点Kenny！”Tweek再次尖叫了起来，试图甩开男孩放在他肩膀上的胳膊。Kenny是唯一一个和Tweek说过话的人，但有时候他忍不住希望这个男孩别那么做。“他——他只是在计划着怎么杀了我！”

 

摆了摆戴着手套的手，Kenny责备地啧啧了两声。“好吧，好吧，Tweeky，你现在知道了我们亲爱的Craig连你一根头发丝都不会碰。”想到和Craig如此的互动，更多的恐惧感上升，Tweek惊叫着弄掉了他的保温瓶。

“停下！我从来没有和他说过话，他讨厌我！我只是想要他别再盯着我看！”哆哆嗦嗦地捡起那银闪闪的容器，Tweek与身后男孩的低笑声抗争着。“赶紧走开！”

 

Kenny撅着嘴，漫不经心地拉起他那件万年不变的大衣帽子。“你对我真是太残忍了，Tweekers，太刻薄了。”他哼哼唧唧地耸了怂肩。“你没准还真说对了，Craig会将你生吞活剥了，就像一只饥饿的熊对待手中鲜美的嫩肉一样。”看到Tweek惊慌地表情，Kenny咯咯笑出了声。“怎么这副表情？”

 

“生——生——生吞活剥了我？”Tweek可悲的尖叫着，这念头让他更加剧烈地抽搐了起来。“噢，天啊，他真的想要杀了我！”

 

拍拍他的背，Kenny哈哈大笑。“噢，你们俩简直比电视剧还精彩。”挥手告别，Kenny从Tweek身边跑开，走向Cartman和他的小伙伴。“继续迷糊下去吧Tweeky，你真是太可爱了。”话音一落，男孩也消失了。

 

沮丧而焦躁，Tweek摸索着保温瓶的盖子，想要喝一口，却发现瓶子里已然空了。尖叫出声，Tweek剧烈地颤抖着，几乎要弄掉他的书包。他需要更多的咖啡因，他需要逃离这个恐怖的小镇，趁着这一切还没将他彻底逼疯之前。好像我还不够疯癫一样。但这个小镇，这个天杀的小镇和它的居民，还有它疯狂的事件，这足够驱使一个理智的人到达崩溃边缘。

 

但或许因为Tweek已经是个疯子，他周围所有疯狂的事都被反弹走了……

 

视线缥缈地游走着，Tweek看到那个身着橙色大衣的男孩和Stan以及Kyle说着话，又一股颓然之意涌上心头。“去你的，Kenny，”Tweek低声咕哝着，攥紧了肩膀山的背包，压抑住想要扯头发的动作。有时候，他只是想要这个世界都离他远点儿。

 

就像我想要Craig离我远点儿一样……

 

另外，他又咕哝道，“还有，去你的，Craig。”

 

稍微好受了点，Tweek继续踏上了回家的路。

 


	3. 作茧自缚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原章节：https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739188/chapters/29075553

“这是手艺课。”

 

或者说，这是他们这一年上的最令人恼怒的课。比起这儿，Craig宁愿呆在其他任何地方。好吧，或许严格来说这也不准确，至少这不是家政课。家政课更糟糕。但是这并不重要，他依旧觉得很无聊，而这堂课才刚刚开始。又是生不如死的一天，真的。老实说，他总是处于无聊的状态，这并没有让情况变得更好。

 

“我是Adler老师。”这位老师是一位体型魁梧的男人，有着颤抖着的双下巴和一脸怒容。一张创可贴横亘在他光秃的脑门儿上，他看起来就像是上手艺课的。退一步说，他的声音让人火大，但Craig并不是很愤怒。愤怒听起来就是一件蛮费劲儿的事。他只是任这个男人继续讲课，让自己的视线漫游。

 

“在接下来的一个星期里，除了你们平时的功课，你们将学到如何制造东西。”好像Craig真的想造出个什么东西似的。但有人在乎这东西吗？不，这基本上是一个必修课，多有趣啊。因为将一群9岁10岁的孩子弄到一间全是尖锐危险物品的房间里，这是一个多聪明的主意。

 

在他旁边，Clyde认真地听老师讲课。Craig对此并不惊讶，至少他想呆在这。看向另外一个方向，这个无聊的男孩让他的视线环绕了这个教室里的其他人。嗯，Kenny不在这。这大概是个好事。Craig其实有点鄙视那个放荡的金发男孩，但他知道Kenny和这些危险的事情不太处得来。至少，他很肯定是这样的。

 

然而Cartman和他的伙伴在这儿，像往常一样齐齐整整。都是混蛋，他们全都是。轻蔑地哼了一声，Craig的视线越过他们继续漫游。这里有Token，一如既往地认真听课。有时，Craig忍不住赞叹这个黑人男孩的专注力，尽管他们所学的东西都是各种剁碎搅浑的狗屎。他甚至努力取得了好成绩，真他妈是个奇迹。

 

“现在，有谁知道为什么你们要上手艺课吗？”Adler先生问道，他的话语丝毫不能引起Craig的注意。但他还是注意到了，视野中Stan举起了他的手。

 

“请回答？”

 

“因为我们只能从这个和家政课里面选，而我们都不想成为娘炮？”这绝对是典型的Stan式回答，不知道他自己注意到没有，他总是很在意自己的形象。他一直都很虚荣。Craig从不在意这家伙，更别说他的眼睛终于找到了他潜意识里在寻找的东西。

 

有人把Tweek安置到了一张晃晃悠悠的高脚凳上，这真不是个好主意。他边看着老师讲课，边发着抖。他上一次喝咖啡是什么时……他的脸颊上有了一个新的淤青，形状像是一个尖锐的丑东西，和学校无用的锁柜边缘相符。Craig的嘴角下拉。要么是Tweek自己摔倒了……要么就是有人推了他一把。多半是第二种情况。

 

毕竟，学校里的人对Tweek都不怎么友好。

 

“回答错误！”老师巨大的宣判声拉回了Craig的注意力。“你们在这是因为你们是美国的未来！”噢，是的，当然了，好像真的有人会相信一样。Craig的心思又回到了Tweek脸上的伤痕上，咬紧了牙。好吧，当然了，每个人都会被推挤，但Tweek不一样。尽管别人不针对他，他也已经有很多麻烦了。

 

“你们有一天或许会成为医生，律师，或者科学家，”Adler先生继续说着，吐字含糊而语调严肃。Craig只是在冥思为什么他会在意Tweek怎么受的伤。这个男孩他妈的总是青一块紫一块的，他得对自己轻松点。Token是对的，他就像着了魔一样。“然而，你们中的大部分人将来就是给汽车加油，或者切割钢筋，这就是为什么我们要上——”他的尺子猛打在黑板上。“手艺课。”

 

从黑板走向他的桌子，这个老师继续道，“现在，让我把丑话说在前面：我不喜欢你们这些小屁孩调皮捣蛋！”这下可好，他就准备要开始恨咱们了，不是吗？Craig心不在焉地想着。这个星期结束前，Cartman，Stan还有Kyle中谁会死掉呢。要么嗝屁，要么缺胳膊少腿。他们除了调皮捣蛋，啥都不干。

 

“你在手艺课上调皮捣蛋，就会少一只手或者眼睛，”Adler先生警告着，激起了Tweek的抽动，想到这个可能性他几乎要从凳子上摔下来。拿起一个相框，这个老师吞吞吐吐地说，“我有个——我有个……呃，我有个……”在这时，Craig又开始兴致缺缺。

 

斜靠在Clyde的身上，他轻轻咕哝着，“你觉得还要多久Cartman才开始作死？”

 

窃窃笑着，Clyde低声回答，“等今天结束了再说吧，老兄。我打赌要失去一只眼睛的人是Tweek。”尽管Craig的脸上波澜不惊，但他内心还是感到了不安。继Kenny之后，Tweek绝对是第二个不会处理任何危险事物的人。压力太大了，对吧。话虽如此，Tweek伤害到自己的念头依旧让Craig困扰不已，其中的原因Craig也琢磨不透。

 

“滚吧你，”他低语道，迅速坐直了，怒视着还沉浸在自己世界里的老师。

 

“Adler先生？”Kyle担心地询问。终于，Adler先生从他的混乱中抽身，放下了相框。

 

“嗯？”一脸迷惑地环视整个教室，男人结结巴巴地说，“噢，呃，我刚刚说到我想知道谁是你们班里的捣乱鬼？”

 

Craig翻了个白眼。好吧，这是个简单的问题。Cartman显然是最坏的。尽管Craig经常打架，但也只在被激怒时。而Cartman打心里就是个教唆犯。如果学校里发生了什么可怕的事情，那通常和这个死胖子脱不了关系。Craig正准备这么说时，Stan开口了。

 

指着他的右边，大声说道，“是Tweek！”Craig眨了眨眼。等等，什么？

 

Tweek跳了一下，又几乎从凳子上摔下来。“嘎！”他尖叫着，在老师的注视下发抖。“不，不是我！”Craig完全同意这一点。Tweek不是一个坏孩子，如果他都算一个坏孩子的话，那么仅在这一年里就把几个孩子送进医务室的Craig又是什么呢？真的，Tweek就该直接无视Stan，换做是Craig就会这干，但这是Tweek，并且他现在看起来十分恐慌，好像制造麻烦这个想法把他吓坏了。

 

然而，Kyle根本不管Tweek正变得越来越焦虑，他反驳道，“就是你！你总是有各种麻烦。”

 

“啊！”Tweek尖叫着，猛拉他的头发。看着那个金发男孩在凳子抽动摇晃，Craig想，他唯一伤害的对象其实是他自己。他不可能扇别人耳光，更不会蓄意捣蛋。你能激怒他吗？漫不经心地，Craig想象着他生气时会是什么样子。

 

很可能会像一只装作是狮子的小猫咪。那个金发男孩看起来就很人畜无害，即便是他们俩打架，Craig都不会把他太当回事儿。等等，什么？谁说我要去和Tweek打架？为什么我会这样想？他并不在意的，Token和Clyde说的都是屁话，他愿意想着谁就想着谁，他也不在乎其他人怎么想的。

 

如果有人像那个正到处找保温瓶的金毛一样有趣的话，那么Craig就觉得心理平衡了。

 

“噢，各位，”Cartman用他恼人的、总是刺激到Craig神经的声音慢吞吞地说。“打扰一下，但是Craig才是我们班里最调皮的捣蛋鬼。”你他妈说真的吗？Craig怒视着那个男孩，而对方完全无视了他。这简直是五十步笑百步。他现在真的没心情谈这个，为什么这个老师会在意他们中谁最不守规矩？他以为Craig会干什么，把别人推到锯台上吗？

 

那至少这样他们就没机会把Tweek弄疯了。

 

“是吗，Craig？”Adler先生还是问了，他那双本来就小的绿豆眼怀疑地眯了起来。“你是个捣蛋鬼吗？”

 

“不，”Craig答道，声音平静。他无话可说。

 

“好吧，你最好不是，”老师生气地说道，厚厚的双下巴正义凛然地抖动着。上帝啊，真是个无可救药的白痴，Craig边这么想着边开始走神。另外，他还朝那个男人比了中指。显然，Adler先生看到了，但Craig不在乎。“嘿！你刚刚是向我比了中指吗？！”他大声地指控道。

 

将手藏到课桌下，Craig面无表情地说，“没有。”

 

“不，你就是比了！”Adler先生反驳道。显然，他目前还摸不清Craig是个怎样的孩子。不过算了，他总会搞清楚的。大多数老师都是这样。

 

“早告诉你了吧！”Cartman对朋友们如是说道，但这使Craig更恼火了。上帝，我真想揍他。绝对不是第一次想这么干了。但那听起来太大动干戈，所以这个黑发男孩只是转身看向了Tweek。

 

那个怪人已然也盯着他，一副目瞪口呆的样子。这是闹哪样？通常，Craig根本不在意他人的眼光，但Tweek看他就像在看一头怪物，这让高个儿的男孩感到不快。他不是一头怪物，对吗。他知道真正的怪物是什么模样，毕竟他身边就有一个。

 

Craig可一点都不像那样，他并不邪恶。只是Tweek的表情让他都觉得自己十分像个怪物。当Tweek伸手去扯头发的时候，Craig一反常态地拉下嘴角，抿紧嘴唇。他的表情一变，Tweek就真的惊叫着从他的凳子上摔了下来，“哐”的一声砸在地板上。

 

“嘿！”Adler先生厉声喝道。“别乱搞！你们这些小孩儿总是给我捣蛋。”这大概是他说过的最没用的一句废话了，但话又说回来，谁都不指望南方公园的教师们能有多少聪明才智。而Craig移开了视线，尽管他心里已经有了个结。去他娘的Tweek，不过就是个连高脚凳都坐不稳的怪家伙嘛。一直想着他这件事真是蠢极了，以为自己吓坏了他而感到内疚更是蠢到不行，因为他真正害怕的可能是他自己心中的阴影。关他屁事。

 

于是他不再想着他，而强行将注意力转移到其他的同学那，他们将凳子推进课桌下就朝着教室的各个角落四散而去，上手熟悉这些工具，而他们的老师这是却对着一张照片哭泣。这大概就是一句话总结了这所学校有多糟糕。

 

无视了转移到带锯那儿的Token和Clyde，Craig挪动脚跟来到一箱子木屑旁。在教室另一头正对着他的就是Tweek，他真的不是故意的。那个男孩正坐在地上扯头发。尽管他在嘈杂的机器声中听不到男孩的声音，但Craig知道他大概在忧虑地呻吟。

 

说真的，他得停下，别再看他了，这说不过去。但同时，他又感到无聊透顶且烦躁不已。为什么每个人都那么差劲？他一脸的闷闷不乐，控制不住地看向Tweek脸上的淤青。在他苍白的皮肤上那淤青很显眼，Craig不禁想着他不经意间捕捉到的淤青中究竟有多少是由别人造成的，而不是Tweek自己。

 

忽然间，一个画面在脑海中闪现。有人把Tweek撞倒了，在Tweek狠狠地摔在地上时哈哈大笑。转过身，Craig怒视着眼下这一箱木屑，仿佛要用目光将它们点燃。仅仅因为他觉得Tweek这人有趣，也构不成让他的破事一直侵扰自己思绪的理由。这让他十分火大，但他不知道该朝着谁泻火，于是只好挑这堆木屑一顿狠瞪，强制让自己的表情恢复平常的淡漠。

 

而在教室的另一头，Tweek拿起了一个皮带打磨机，它快速的运转让他惊叫出声。

 

“Craig，能和你说几句话吗？”这道嗓音一在他身旁响起，Craig的中指就先于大脑做出了反应。转过身背对正被Kyle和Stan搭话的Tweek，Craig发现Eric Cartman站在他旁边“呃，就耽误你一会儿，Craig。”Craig根本不屑于搭理他，他一直认为沉默有时比开口说话更具有威慑力。他比Cartman高了5英寸这一点更是为此加分。

 

Cartman看上去有些不安，他继续用貌似友好的腔调说，“Craig，我平时不是一个会卷入这些事的人——”Craig眨了眨眼，以表他有多不相信Cartman这番看似无辜的举动。“但是，其实呢，我刚刚站在Tweek旁边时，他骂你吃屎来着。”

 

很好，这就是一派胡言，因为Craig就在不久前看到了Cartman在同Stan和Kyle说话，根本没接近那个抽搐男孩。即使他真的接近了Tweek，这个金毛是中了什么邪才会说出这样的话？尽管如此，他还是被激怒了，所以他脱口而出，“他真这么说的？”

 

Cartman一副欠揍的高兴模样，好像看到被激怒的Craig令他很开心一样,Cartman明了地点了点头，说，“对啊，他说你吃屎，所以你的口气闻起来也一股屎味，还有啊，呃，他还说你喜欢吃屎。”Tweek绝对不可能说出这样的话，对吧？然而当他看向Tweek的时候，他发现他也正看向自己，好像对他和Cartman在谈论的事情感到害怕一样。

 

耶稣啊，这简直是胡说八道。

 

“为什么他要这么说？”Craig责问道，内心对于他居然和Cartman瞎扯淡感到很懊恼。去他娘的Cartman，还有去他娘的Stan和Kyle对Tweek说了一番鬼话。他们告诉他的事情显然让他很不安，而Craig不喜欢这样。这暗藏着一个愚蠢的、有预谋的骗局，他一点都不想参与其中。

 

也就是说，Cartman故意在说服他Tweek在背后说他坏话。“我不知道，Craig，我什么都不知道。”他听起来很困惑的样子，好像整件事都令他不解。“但是他现在就在那儿，告诉所有人你吃屎，他就是在找你的茬儿。”

 

于是他们想让他和Tweek打一架。这真的激怒了他。除了一堆可能都不是那个金毛说过的鬼话，他根本没有和Tweek打架的理由，但是和Cartman的谈话对这件事没有任何帮助。怒视着站在Tweek身边的那两个男孩，然后是一脸恐慌跳了起来的Tweek本人。

 

能搞清楚这件事的唯一方法就是我去和Tweek谈谈。这下Token要达成他的心愿了。“好吧，”Craig喃喃着，带着难以掩饰的怒火。“我要过去——”

 

Cartman上前阻止了他。“不，别去！”他迅速说道。“Craig，你不能和他在这儿打；Adler先生会阻止你们的。”我他妈什么时候说了我想要和他打架了？Craig十分崩溃地停下了要远离Cartman的举动。“我跟你说，我会代你去和他说你接受了他的挑战，然后在今天放学后把一切都安排好。”

 

Cartman边说着，Craig边看着Tweek用他那双大眼睛在他、Kyle和Stan之间逡巡着。他为什么要和这些人说话？我敢说他们正在告诉他我说了他的坏话。最糟糕的是，Craig很肯定Tweek一定会相信他们。毕竟，他一直把我看作一个怪物。

 

Tweek从来没有给他澄清的机会，而他所做的最坏的事不过是在课堂上盯着他看罢了，这使他万分挫败。Craig朝Cartman扔了一句“行吧，”然后对那个抽搐的男孩比了中指。出乎预料的是，Tweek狠狠地瞪了他。

 

Craig也瞪了回去，然后等着这个金发男孩看向别处，但他并没有，他看起来反倒更生气了。操，他们到底和他说了什么？情况本身就已经够奇怪了，但更奇怪的是他居然蛮喜欢看到Tweek脸上这愤怒的表情的。这和他平时恐惧的表情大相径庭，令人耳目一新。他还是不想和他打架，但Stan和Kyle妨碍到他去见Tweek，Craig意识到他的确想和他谈一谈。

 

因为整个年级里大部分的人都不敢和Craig干架，如果Tweek真的勇敢地和他约架的话，那么这件事对他来说或许比Craig最初预料的还要严重。

 

纵然Craig一贯对一切事物都漠不关心，但这个想法却真的另Craig感到很不妙。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原章节标题是Who's Bader, Who's bruised，我根据内容选择了意译，emmmm……


	4. 严阵以待心脏病

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739188/chapters/29086281

最近，Tweek快要疯了，他这几天除了发疯好像就没做什么其他事。

 

为什么他们要这么做？为什么他们要这样说？为什么他要朝我皱眉？噢天啊，压力太大了！Tweek蜷缩在墙边，用力扯着头发，还小心翼翼地避开插座以免自己触电了。他真的感觉到有几缕头发被扯离了头皮。但这不重要，只要这能让他冷静下来就行。

 

他从来没有招惹过Stan或者Kyle，为什么他们要说他是捣蛋鬼？当然了，他的确一直在抽搐、情绪不稳定并且经常弄出大动静，他已经很努力控制自己别这样了，但他从来没有给别人惹过麻烦啊！这不公平！现在老师该盯上他了，而这还不是最糟糕的，最糟糕的是接下来发生的事情。

 

因为他们决定去找Craig的茬。

 

我会死的，这次他真的会杀了我。为什么我要去看他的眼睛？ 但其实，当他们说Craig是最调皮的捣蛋鬼时，Tweek就是控制不住向他看去。他只是很快地瞥了一眼，就想看看Craig的反应。然而Craig没有任何反应，只是向老师比了个中指然后如往常一样看向了Tweek。

 

为什么他总是要看向他？为什么他看着Tweek就像在期待着他做些什么一样？他造了哪门子孽要遭这份罪？！

 

他朝我皱眉了，他一定是想杀了我！他会把我的脑袋按倒电锯上，我要死了！他会用螺丝刀把我的眼珠子挖出来然后吃下去，再把我扔给我床底下的那群怪兽。我会被吃掉的！

 

发出一声惊恐的哀嚎，Tweek强迫自己压低视线。他心底很想抬起头看看周围发生了什么，但他不能这么做。他能感受到Craig正在盯着他看，很可能在计划着怎么杀了他比较好。他到底做了什么？他只是看了一眼Craig，这有什么错吗？可能他真的错了却还没有意识到。但他之前也和Craig对视过，那之后什么事都没有发生，为什么这一次他就令这个危险的男孩感到不悦了？

 

Tweek猛地抬起头，好像就期待着Craig笼罩在他上方，但他看到那个黑发男孩正用力地瞪着他旁边的那箱子木屑时，他布满惊慌的双眼睁大了。妈的！他在琢磨着要怎么杀了我！意识到他唯一的希望就是自卫，Tweek疯狂地在周围寻找着能用以防卫自己工具。

 

好像这真的管用一样，不论我做什么他都会杀了我！即便是吃人肉的外星人也不一定能打得过他！尽管如此，他还是拿起了身边的一个危险的机器，紧紧握在手里，却并未发现上面有个按钮。这时这个机器突然动了起来，像地狱深渊的怪兽一样超他吼叫。噢，耶稣啊，操！“啊！”他跳了起来，颤颤巍巍的手终于在快要握不住这个机器前松开了上面的按钮。

 

“嘿，Tweek。”

 

Tweek吓了一跳，惊叫着迅速转过身来面向声源。他现在不想应付这个，但他看起来似乎并没有选择的余地。站在他面前的，是Kyle和Stan，俩人脸上是一模一样的严肃表情。妈的，我到底做了什么！？他不喜欢Cartman一伙儿，即使是这两个人他也喜欢不起来。他们也和Cartman一样坏，唯一的区别在于他们不是每次都能意识到自己在做坏事。剧烈地抖动着，Tweek后退了一步，但愿他们不要靠得那么近。快停下来……

 

“老兄，”Stan挑着眉开口了。“Craig盯上你了。”一听到这个名字，Tweek的视线浮起来看向教室那头的Craig。那个男孩正瞪着Cartman，脸上一副不耐烦的表情。“他想打架，”Stan直白地继续说道。

 

等等，什么？！放下手中的磨砂机，Tweek不禁惊叫出声，手指头又埋进了发丛里。“他当真吗？！”不不不，这压力太大了。Tweek早就知道Craig出于某些原因对他很恼火，但是为什么他会想要打架？为什么不干脆直接杀了他？为什么要这样拖着折磨他？或许他想当众羞辱我……Tweek这样想着，恐惧涌上心头。

 

但是等等，Stan和Kyle什么时候和他说过话？当Tweek确定Craig没在看着他时，他时不时地就瞥他两眼，而Stan和Kyle几分钟前在和Cartman说话，而不是和Craig。再说了，当Craig决定要和谁打架时，什么时候需要一个传话筒了？更加用力地拉扯了一下头发，Tweek喃喃自语着。这根本没道理啊！

 

看着他一头雾水的样子，Stan热忱地点头说道，“对啊，他被你气得不行。”抬眼看向Craig，当他发现那个男孩正瞪着他时，他尖叫了一声，松开了头发。不！上帝啊，为什么？！他看上去并不像生气了，只是有些不耐烦的样子，但这对Tweek来说并没有什么区别。真是太可怕了，Tweek颤抖得更加厉害。他不想对付这个，他根本对付不来！为什么会发生这些事啊？

 

“所以，你会迎战吗？”Stan突然问道。

 

所以他们其实不是来提醒他的，不，他们是想让他和Craig打架！Tweek甩了甩头，咬住嘴唇不让尖叫声跑出来，他粗声问道，“为什么？”他并不强壮，他不是打架的料。他只是一个神经兮兮的怪人！如果他要和Craig打架，他绝对会被打死。而如果他自己现在不想找死的话，他最后的下场还指不定呢。

 

好像这是个显而易见的答案一样，Kyle翻了个白眼叹了口气。“老兄，”他说，听起来很恼火一样。“因为你得捍卫你自己啊！”Tweek什么时候捍卫过自己了？他们以为他是谁啊？他的脸颊上还留着被Cartman推到柜子上撞出的淤青呢，上帝啊！当时他们就在旁边看着！他不是一个会反抗的人，即便这意味着会继续受欺负。

 

“那么，你到底打不打？”Kyle不达目的不罢休。噢，上帝啊，好有压力！抬眼，他再次看向了Craig，但这次男孩正怒视着Cartman，一副很想揍他的样子。这一幕看起来很滑稽，因为和Craig比起来，Cartman真是太矮了。他们确定他生气的对象是我吗？我倒觉得他气的是Cartman，而不是我。

 

Tweek就快笑起来了，但他无法将他的嘴唇弯成微笑的弧度。

 

接着，一个恐怖的念头一闪而过。除非他是在和Cartman谈论我？耶稣啊，要是他在和Cartman谋划着怎么杀了我怎么办！那将会是场噩梦，学校里最令人畏惧的两个人，在策划怎么杀了他，这真是太糟了！但是Craig为什么会想杀了他啊？Tweek甚至都没有和他说过话！“不——他、他看上去不像想和我打架的样子！”Tweek对那两个男孩说道，并尝试捋清整件事的来龙去脉。

   又瞥了一眼Craig，Tweek看到他正想朝自己走来，但是被Cartman阻止了。哦，天啊，没准他们说的是真的。没准他真的想和我打架。接着，好像为了证明这一点一样，那个黑发男孩向Tweek竖起了中指，怒火仿佛在他身上燃烧着。Tweek所祈祷着的不要发生在自己身上的暴力，现在正朝他而来。

这一刻，好似碰触了什么开关一样，Tweek的大脑一片空白。

 

“瞧啊，你看到了？”Kyle指着问道，“他刚才冲你比了中指。”

 

同时，某种感觉在Tweek腹中冒泡。这是个自己绝对没有招惹过的人，而现在这个人却冲自己比中指还想和自己打一架。Craig的怒视中有一样东西让Tweek心中充满了一种过去从未体验过的情绪。愤怒。不，他不会再颤抖或躲藏，如果Craig想要泻一通火，那么作为回敬，他要发一场疯。去他妈的Criag Tucker，去他妈的蓝眼睛黑头发，还有他那个盯着他看的臭习惯。去他妈的！

 

愤怒让他的脸皱成一团，他把头甩向一边，怒气冲冲地说，“嘎！真是个混蛋！”我真的这么说了Craig吗？真的！他对Tweek很生气而这个金发男孩根本没有招惹过他。这不公平。Tweek可以接受被欺负，可以忍受被推倒被嘲笑，但是让Craig Tucker，这个从来没有取笑过他的人来讨厌他，这真的太过分了。

 

就算他会被碾压也没关系，至少Tweek不会像懦夫一样畏畏缩缩。这一次，他要捍卫自己。他要向Craig证明，就因为那个黑发男孩认为他可以一直盯着自己看，但这也不代表Tweek会一直漠然忍受他的行为。

 

“他真的把你搞怒了，老兄，”Stan向一脸愤怒的Craig吹了个口哨。攥紧了双拳，Tweek颤抖着回瞪了Craig，直到Stan和Kyle走近了，挡住他的视线。

 

看不到Craig的怒视，Tweek感觉到一丝力量溜走了，不安乘虚而入。“为什么？”他责问着，疑惑地张开双臂。当Stan和Kyle面面相觑时，Tweek近乎哀求着，“我做了什么！？” 这其中一定有什么误会，但他就是想不出来。如果Craig想要打架，那么他会奉陪到底！但是失去了Craig笼罩在他身上的怒火，Tweek又感到很无力。

 

噢，上帝，他会杀了我的。

 

“那么，”Kyle悠闲地说着，好像他们在谈论天气而不是Tweek的早逝。“你同意在放学后和他打架咯？”噢，糟了，我该说什么？他得下定决心，但他其实不想这么做。Craig会杀了他，而他甚至不知道为什么这个男孩想杀了他。他会俯视着Tweek，然后在这个金发男孩脸上砸一拳。如果我死了有人会在意吗？

 

所以他唯一的希望就是回击，对吗？“我想是的，”他回答，颤抖着，一脸惊恐地来回看Kyle和Stan。好像他还有其他出路一样。如果他真的有，那么他也看不到，而这只会把他吓得半死。他还不想死，他也不想和Craig打架。

 

但是这两者必须有所取舍，他不想死。

 

“太好了！”Stan喜笑颜开，好像终于听到了正确答案。天啊，为什么他们对此那么开心！？“到时见。”再没有多余的话，两人走回到Cartman那边。混蛋，Tweek赌气地骂道，在他们走后也不敢再抬头看。如果他抬头，他会看到Craig，而他不想再和他有视线接触。这是在是太恐怖了。

 

所以他在墙角蜷缩起来，双手抱头，好像这样就会好受一点。这自然没有让他好受一点，反倒还增加了他的焦虑。这不是他的错，他什么都没干。这一切都蠢到家了！要是Craig压根就不想和他打呢？要是这一切都是Cartman编造出来的好让Craig认为Tweek很讨厌他而事实并非如此呢？他们不会这么做的，对吗？

 

话又说回来了，这毕竟是Cartman一伙人。如果要说谁会做这样的事情，那么一定就是他们了。所以或许Craig被灌输了错误的想法，而Tweek还是可以和他解释说自己并没有做任何会损害他的事情。你真的认为你能和一个那样的怪物讲道理吗？上帝啊，他很可能当场就惊恐致死。他无计可施，束手无策。

 

出于某些原因，Tweek感到很悲惨。他其实一点儿都不想和Craig打架。不仅仅因为这个男孩很可怕，还因为他一直以来对Craig有点仰慕。这个黑发男孩是Tweek绝不会成为的那种人，冷静，专注，对周遭很漠然。他在课堂上对老师们竖中指，不惧后果，为所欲为。这样的他甚至有些迷人。

 

而Tweek和这些特质根本沾不上边。他是个老是抽搐个不停，惊慌失措又很无助的渺小的人。当压力过大的时候，他会在课堂上惊叫，用脑袋撞课桌。这还不算完，他的外形也很糟糕，乱糟糟的头发，抽搐的身形，惨白的皮肤。他一文不名，而Craig其实很完美。这太不公平了！

 

尽管如此，他一直幻想着没准儿哪一天Craig会不再那样盯着他看，而是上来和他说话。因为换作普通人都会这么做，对吗？Craig和他这个怪人不一样，所以他会做普通人做的事，比如和Tweek说话而不是老盯着他。他会说嗨，然后Tweek会受到惊吓，但是Craig并不会在意这个，Craig对任何事情都毫不在意。接着，他会问这个金发男孩问题，Tweek会回答，然后Craig就会觉得Tweek还行，毕竟他从来没有欺负过Tweek，所以他应该也不会讨厌他，对吧？

 

虽然Tweek总是担心Craig会杀了他，但在内心深处，他知道这个黑发男孩不会真的这么做。或者至少，他之前并不想这么做。

 

这一切都是那么愚蠢，但Tweek本来也很蠢，所以这倒说得通。他并没有很渴望一个朋友，但如果他不用总是孓然一人，不用总是担心被Cartman和他的朋友欺负，不用总是成为其他孩子的猎物，那就好了。或许如果他身边有一个像Craig这样的人，他就会安全多了。

 

然而，Craig现在想和我打架，还可能会杀了我。他从来没和他说过一句话，他也从未有机会去了解Craig是不是想杀了他，而现在，他即将永远失去这个机会。机会早已错失，而这都是Cartman的错。

 

突然之间，铃响了，吓得他从那恐惧的沉思中清醒过来。随着一声尖叫，Tweek一跃而起，在Adler老师阻止之前，一股脑儿地冲出了教室。他得离开这里。我现在要去Craig打架，我必须要和他打这场架。Tweek惊恐万分地凝视着操场，用力甩头。我一点都不想这样。

 

然而，尽管如此，他发现自己就像一个走向刑场的人一样，一步步向前走去。如果他真的会死的话，那不如早点给他个痛快吧。这让他的胃紧张到痉挛，但这对他来说是家常便饭了。他会被揍个半死，但那又如何？这事迟早都会发生，他无法摆脱。

 

颤抖着，Tweek疯狂四处寻找着Cartman和他的那些朋友，但哪儿都找不到。老师可能还没放他们下课。但其他的孩子涌出校门时，Tweek就在一旁看着，琢磨着想走但又不确定到底该怎么做。Tweek低下头，来回倒换着脚。他甚至不知道怎么打架，他能怎么做？

 

站在Craig面前，等死，就是这样了吧。

 

一只手碰了碰他的肩膀。

 

“啊！耶稣啊！”Tweek向后跳去，转过身，几乎要当场晕倒。是他，是Craig。他轻微皱眉，好像很专注。他会杀了我的，我就要死了。不住地颤抖着，Tweek又后退了一步，想要逃跑但他知道自己跑不远。为什么他要这样看着我的脸，他在想什么？！

 

Craig的手移动了，Tweek迅速后退，很确定那一击会紧随而来。奇怪的是，并没有。那个男孩只是指着他的侧脸，一脸若有所思的样子。“那个淤青，”他轻轻说道，用他那一贯低沉的、让Tweek永远也忘不了的嗓音。“是锁柜，对吧？”

 

他是在问我这个淤青从哪来的？用力吞咽了一口口水，Tweek强迫自己解冻，颤抖着点了点头。在Craig的审视下，他感受到了那道伤痕的抽痛。这不正是他想打我的部位吗？为什么他还不动手？

 

“是谁推的你？”Craig放下手，言简意赅地问道。Tweek在这个男孩地俯视下感到更加地渺小，他真的很高，很吓人。他怎么真的我是被人推地，他当时又不在场？有人告诉他的吗？但是那样他不就知道是谁干的了吗？啊，我好混乱啊！

 

但是Craig问了他问题，他不敢不回答，尤其是在这个黑发男孩表现出一种既不是愤怒也不是漠然的表情时。于是他强迫他不怎么配合的喉咙张开，好让他能说话。用力地颤抖着，Tweek终于说了出来，“是C-Cartman。”他一说出口，他们周围的空气就变暗了。

 

那专注的表情转变为一脸怒容，Craig看向别处。“我要回家了。”说着，他朝Tweek比了个中指，除此之外没有其他动作了。他走了，留下Tweek一个人在后面定定地看着他。操，刚刚发生了什么？我死了吗？我还活着吗？

 

不，他没死，他还在呼吸。他挺过来了，Tweek挺过来了。他根本就不用和Craig打，他安然无恙。另外，这个男孩看起来根本就没在生他的气。他显然是在为什么事情生气，他也问了一些奇怪的问题，但这没关系。Tweek还活着，这本身就是一个奇迹了。

 

看到其他人开始涌出这栋楼房，Tweek跳了起来。我得离开这里！如果Cartman 和他那群朋友看到他，他们也会让他和别人打架的。他身边孤立无援，他会被揍得很惨。所以比起冒这个险，Tweek感谢了神力饶他一命，跌跌撞撞地离开了学校。

 

谁知道呢，没准儿Craig根本就不讨厌他……


	5. 晕头转向

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739188/chapters/29127291

铃声一响，Tweek就如离弦之箭一般。

 

Craig看着他跌跌撞撞地冲出了教室，一股恼怒之意混杂着不解在肚中油然而生。他应当生气的，他知道。这一切都是为了让他生气，不是吗？ 和Tweek打架，这就是Cartman和他的朋友想让Craig做的。但他其实并不想遂他们的愿。

 

整整后半节课，他都在观察Tweek。这个男孩很显然被吓坏了，Craig在他眼中看到的力量转瞬即逝。他所能做的就是不停地抽搐，在墙角蜷缩起来，颤颤巍巍地。Craig不喜欢这样，但话说回来，他不喜欢的事情多了去了。他不喜欢Stan和Kyle在他还未和这个金发男孩说上一句话之前，就试图挑拨他和Tweek；他不喜欢Cartman一脸期待地看着他，急迫地想看他伤害Tweek。

 

而他最不喜欢的就是Tweek脸上现在还犹然可见的伤痕。

 

于是，当下课了Tweek迅速逃走时，Craig感到……很愧疚。把Tweek吓跑的那个人就是他，对吧？因为Tweek的行为根本不像是认为自己能在身体对抗中获胜的样子。这是一种害怕的举动。

 

Craig由靠在墙上的姿势站直了，径直走向教室的门口，无视了教室里还在收拾他们手工作品的孩子。他推开教室的门，溜了出去。他体内的愤怒之气正在他的皮囊之下冒着泡，渴求着释放，想让他去击打些什么东西，但他不想让Tweek成为击打的对象。该死的，为什么会发生这样的事？

 

但是或许，如果Craig足够幸运的话，他可以设法逃过这破事。如果我直接回家了，或许我就不用和他打了。除非Tweek其实想和他打——尽管他看起来不怎么想的样子——那么Craig就奉陪。他毕竟还是很愤怒。但是，如果他真的能够的话，他还是会避免。

 

他一走出教室，就开始寻找Tweek。因为如果那个男孩不在那的话，那么Craig就可以直接离开，让今天就这么过去了。Craig看着低年级的孩子一波接一波地从他身边经过，仔细寻找着那那一抹熟悉的金发光晕。有那么一刻，他真的以为Tweek不在约定的地点，而是已经回家了，这样Craig就也可以走人。

 

但接着，他就看到了他，站在操场的中央，视线看向学校外面。Craig注视着这个男孩，心跳加速，困惑混杂着愧疚就快要爬上他的面庞。这不该影响到他，像这样的事情从不会影响他一丝一毫。在此之前他和很多人都打过架,而这次也该和以往没什么不同。

 

尽管如此，还是影响到了他。

 

Tweek在颤抖，不同于他平日里的抽搐，而是真的在颤抖。随着他慢慢走近那个男孩，等着他转过身来怒视自己，Craig可以看出来他的颤抖。他可以先出手，逼得Craig只能还击。但他并没有，他只是站在原地颤抖着，时不时倒换着脚。他走近了，便注意到Tweek由于坐在教室的地板上而在裤子上留下的锯末，这让他感受到一种奇异的味道涌上喉头。

 

等他更靠近时，他听到了从Tweek口中不自觉溢出的轻柔声音，Craig强迫自己深沉地呼吸。他想说些什么，但他想不到有什么可说的。于是他闭上眼睛，调整了一下原本就板着的脸，伸出手做了一个他唯一能想到的动作。他轻拍了一下Tweek的肩膀。就是这个动作，决定了这个下午将如何发展。但是他觉得这还会决定更多事。

 

他的手一碰到Tweek的肩膀，这个男孩就惊跳起来，惊恐地喊道，“啊，耶稣啊！”绿色的大眼睛慢慢看上来，当Tweek看到Craig的时候他僵住了，眼中是满满的恐惧。这一刻，一个画面在Craig脑海中闪现。这个画面中，Tweek倒在地上，嘴唇流着血，一道淤青横亘在他的下巴上。就是在这一刻，他决定了他不会去打他。

 

然而，Tweek似乎并不这么想。他颤抖着后退了一步，好像他很想逃离这里但却无法快速挪开步子。深陷于愧疚以及一种他从为经历过也不想再经历的情绪中，这个黑发男孩尝试把视线汇聚在某处。

 

他的目光追寻到了Tweek脸上的伤痕。

 

Tweek突然退缩了一下，这时Craig才意识到他举起了手正指着那道伤痕。开口其实并不困难，尽管他本认为会更困难些。“那道伤痕，”他话语平静，但他心里十分紧张。“是锁柜，对吧？”

 

Craig隐隐思索着，如果这个男孩还在气头上，他怎么做得到去和Tweek打架呢。

 

Tweek的喉咙上下移动，他那纤细苍白的颈项让这个动作看起来是那么的明显。此刻，为什么Craig会去注意到Tweek的颈项这个问题完全在他脑后。缓缓地，Tweek点了点头，验证了Craig的第一个猜测。他当然知道了，但他并不知道。

 

突然间，他萌生出了一种想要去碰触那道深紫色伤痕的愚蠢的冲动。

 

又沉默了一会儿，Craig一边仔细琢磨着接下来要说的话，一边放下了手垂在身侧，以防自己会做出什么意外的事。“谁推的你？”他不愿让这个机会溜走，终于问出口了。如果他还要继续为此魔怔，那么不妨寻到一个答案。尽管Tweek还在颤抖着，Craig也不打算放过这个问题。

 

Tweek在剧烈的颤抖中张嘴了。起先什么声音没发出来，然后他磕磕巴巴地吐出了一个词。“C-Cartman。”是了，不需要解释，不需要借口，不需要背景，一个名字就足够说明了。这个名字使Craig血液沸腾。

 

那个死胖子要为此付出代价。努力压抑着瞬间就爆满的怒火，Craig在露出一个恶狠狠的表情之前，移开视线看向了别处，他已经吓到Tweek了，他不想让Tweek更加怕他。“我要回家了，”他简短地和金发男孩说道，他得赶快离开这里，不然他会忍不住冲回教室狠狠地揍一顿Cartman，直到他得到教训再也不乱推撞Tweek。为什么我要关心这个，我甚至都不了解Tweek，反正Cartman一直都欺负人。

 

接着，因为Craig不知道要做什么，于是他朝Tweek比了中指就走了，强迫自己把注意力集中在自己正在做的事情上，而不是一直想着身后的那个金发男孩。

 

 

))))-((((

 

他最喜欢的电视节目红色赛车手此时正播放着，Craig却目视前方发着呆，他试图回神但失败了。他觉得自己像钢琴的琴弦一样紧绷着，或许你无法从他一脸无聊、无精打采地瘫在沙发上的样子看出来，但的确如此。换作往常，这是Craig可以喘口气的时刻，但他现在做不到，他除了在脑海中一遍又一遍地回放刚才那一幕之外，什么都做不了。

 

Cartman想让他揍Tweek，而Kyle和Stan想让Tweek揍他。Cartman曾经把Tweek推到锁柜上，类似的事情在这几年里可能已经发生很多次了。对此Craig想做些什么，但他现在应该是要因为一些愚蠢的理由而对Tweek生气的。他陷入了一个死循环，无法逃脱。

 

即便如此，这并不能阻止他想象让Cartman遭到报应的场面。这个男孩当然会哭着跑去找老师，就算他因此被停课，但能让Cratman尝到他自己种下的恶果，也值了。毕竟，他伤害了Tweek。

 

Craig依旧没有发现为什么这件事对他来说那么重要。此刻，他正把自己交给未知的命运。告诉自己Tweek完全可以保护他自己的想法已经不起作用了，因为Craig知道这是谎话。这个金发男孩需要保护，如果这个保护是他，那么Craig就会成为他的保护神。当然，同样的道理，他不能告诉别人他和Tweek谈过了，尤其是在他答应要和Tweek约架却又溜走后。

 

所以他现在很头疼。

 

再说了，这的确很怪异，去保护一个只说过一次话的人，寥寥几个字，Craig一只手就能数得过来。尽管他不是很在意，但Craig并不想应付那些一旦他袒护Tweek之后就会砸向他的麻烦，毕竟他们非亲非故的。这样就让他变成一个禽兽了吗？或许吧。

 

如果不是有人在不耐烦地敲门的话，他会继续这个徒劳的思考。抱怨了一声，Craig把节目暂停了，站起身来。他不想去应门，但是他的父母不知去了哪儿，而他的妹妹在她房间里，于是他只好去应这个该死的门。真他妈好极了……

 

打开门的一瞬间，Craig费了好大劲才遏制住了直接关上门的冲动。就在他那该死的门廊前，站着他最不喜欢的两个人，其中一个还是他最近一直在盘算着给他的下巴来一拳的人。好吧，他想给这两个人都来一拳。Craig一直都想揍Kenny。

 

“Craig，”Cartman那恼人的声音让Craig磨了磨牙，“你在家里干什么啊？！”好像这个死胖子有什么权利告诉Craig应该在哪儿不应该在哪儿一样。Craig完全可以大骂猛揍一顿这个死胖子，但他管住了自己的舌头和拳头。不论事后他感到有多正义，因为Cartman欺负过其他人就揍他，这不理智，也并不值得。

 

“你应该在外面和Tweek打架的！”嗯，很好，但我根本不想和他打架怎么说！他不能这么说，所以他得找一个能打发Cartman的借口。

 

“红色赛车手正播着呢，”他说，尽管他很肯定他对于这一集的内容一点都不记得。他只是想把Cartman打发走，还有他身边那个一脸“我知道你不知道的事”的傻逼金毛。

 

“Craaaiiig，”Cartman叫嚷着，那声音简直要穿破Craig的耳朵。“这个星期任何一天你都可以看红色赛车手！”

 

“我的确是每一天都看红色赛车手，”Craig说道，他的面无表情把他的此刻的愤怒掩盖得很好。他很想大吼一声，从我家门口滚蛋，Cartman，趁我把你动手把你赶走之前赶紧给我滚蛋。虽然他不太喜欢看Tweek受伤，但他可是毫不犹豫会让Cartman青一块紫一块的。该死，他津津有味地品尝着这个主意。

 

这很奇怪，因为换作平常，当他揍人的时候内心毫无波澜，他就是这么做了，谈不上享受或者厌恶。这算是他第一次觉得伤害别人给他一种……好吧，让他产生感觉。他不知道这是为什么，但他不太喜欢。

 

Cartman自然不能听到他的内心独白，依旧滔滔不绝地抱怨着。这个矮个子把双手背到身后，漫不经心地看着天空，“行，那好吧，”赞美上帝，你终于肯放过我了。“那么我猜你根本不在乎Tweek是怎么说你妈妈的……”

 

如果他们认为这样就能激怒他的话，他们就真是太小瞧他了，他真的不在乎别人是怎么说他父母的。看来这段谈话已然结束，Craig说着“不在乎”后将门甩在了Cartman脸上。 

 

门一关上，他就将头靠在老旧的木门上，松了一口气。这件事要把他搞疯了，他的头脑一片混乱，他的情绪也是。他还是很愤怒，而又没有任何宣泄的好方法，这让他感到更难受了。更糟糕的是，似乎每个人都想看他揍Tweek，这实在是太愚蠢了，因为这整件事由都是Cartman编造出来的。

 

该死，如果他此时真的和Tweek在打架，那也是因为他受够了而想让其他人别再来打扰他。而不是因为Tweek真的能构成一个和他打架的对象。脑海中关于Tweek ** **那个眼神**** 的记忆不请自来，Craig的思绪停滞了一会儿，这太不像平日里那个抽搐的小金毛了，但他还想再看一遍，为了确认这是真的。

 

就是那会儿，他看到了那转瞬即逝的东西，那种力量。那眼神里有着要捍卫自己勇敢一战的力量，而不是逃避畏缩。在盯着Tweek看了那么久之后，他认为这个男孩几乎害怕所有的东西，但现在他发现自己错了。Tweek或许害怕很多东西，但当Craig怒视着他时，Tweek并不怕他。

 

不，他——

 

有人在敲门。磨了磨牙，Craig再次打开门，看到Cartman和Kenny仍然站在那，姿势和他关门时一模一样。Cartman看着天空说道，“好吧，那我猜你不在乎Tweek是怎么说你的豚鼠咯。”

 

Cartman 的屁话让他受够了，他想结束这个哑谜，于是他放下了冷静的武装呵斥道，“什么！？他说Stripe什么了？！”如果我给了Cartman他想要的，那么他就不会再烦我了。那好吧，Craig加入这场闹剧。另外，他还得要从始至终忍住想要打Cartman 的冲动。

 

“噢，也没什么，”Cartman说，继续一脸无辜地看着天。“也就说了你在上床睡觉之前要把它黏在屁股上。”Craig敢打赌，唯一一个会如此下流地说他或他的豚鼠的人，只会是Cartman。

 

但是他得演，对吗？合理运用一下那些愤怒的情绪，带上他能聚集起来的怒火，Craig说道，“那个狗娘养的，我要杀了他！”当然了，他不会真的这么做，但如果这能打发Cartman，那么撒点谎还是值得的。尽管这会让男孩认为他讨厌Tweek。另外，他苦涩地想到，如果Stan和Klye正在Tweek家，他们很可能也在和Tweek说些类似于此的话，而Tweek，他会信了他们的话。

 

“这就对了，”Cartman赞同地猛点头。“换作是我我也会气疯的，那么我们可以重新安排一下把架约在明天？”我这次是逃不掉了，对吗？好吧，他决定，如果Tweek赴约了并且准备和他打，那么他就和他打。

 

“那就约在红色赛车手播完之后吧，”他明确地强调，如果他将让自己陷入悲惨的境地，那么他最好别错过他最喜欢的节目。

 

亲切地点着头，Cartman表示很赞同，“就在红色赛车手之后，当然了。”

 

不等这个死胖子说出任何一句让Craig更难受的话，这个黑发男孩直接再次把门甩在了他的脸上。当Cartman的笑声和脚步声渐渐走出了他的听力范围内，Craig缓缓走回沙发，咬牙切齿地吐出了一句“操”。

 

如果真是逃不过这件事了，那么他会打，但他妈的他十分肯定自己并不想。而且他也不在乎这会让他看起来像个懦夫、软蛋，也不在乎其他孩子会叫他什么，Craig从来不在乎这些事，而他现在也不准备开始去在乎。

 

为了清空思绪，他取消了电视的暂停，好让自己能放松一下，让关于Tweek或Cartman或打架的事情不再困扰他。当红色赛车手飘入他的大脑中时，Craig心不在焉地想着，要是Tweek也喜欢这个节目就好了。

 

但这个想法转瞬即逝。

 

他就一直这么待到了吃晚餐的时候，甚至当这个节目结束而另一个节目开始播放时，他也一动不动地甚至连频道都不换。Craig就这么坐在那，啥也没做。这一整天下来他感到精疲力尽，精疲力尽都不足以形容，他觉得自己就像一快被拧干的海绵。

 

于是当他的妈妈叫他吃饭的时候，他花了好一阵才反应过来有人在招呼他。尽管许多事还在他的思绪中挥之不去，他终于还是拖着身子离开沙发走到了餐桌旁。Craig Tucker讨厌这种困惑的感觉，而他现在晕头转向。

 

晚餐在他们家一直是一件不愉快的事，聚餐是强制性的，而很显然他们中没有一个人喜欢聚餐。但Craig的爸爸是一个讲形式的人，这意味着他们得像一家人一样坐在一起共进晚餐。和他的妹妹、父母一起坐在桌旁，Craig感到压抑的沉默。换作平常，他并不在意，他喜欢一言不发。但今晚，他感觉不得不说点什么。

 

于是他开口了。

 

“老爸，”他说着，从他一口没吃的食物上抬头，“我明天有个架要打。”他不确定自己在期待什么，但不知为何，每个人都只是继续吃着晚餐，好像他什么也没说一样，而他对此也丝毫不惊讶。

 

不为所动地，他爸爸问道，“和谁？”

 

只不过是和全镇里唯一一个让我感到愤怒以外的情绪的人。“某个小孩，”Craig回答，他仍旧盯着他的爸爸，好像在等着他说些什么启发他的话。

 

“哦。”这就是他爸爸所有的回应。

 

“别只对他说‘哦’，Thomas！”他的妈妈呵斥着，怒视他的爸爸。

 

受够了他们俩，Craig大声地说：“对，不要只说个‘哦’来应付我！”但这对他的父母来说毫无作用，除非他们想骂他。他的爸爸如石板一样，除非他对Craig发火了，只有在这时候他才会有其他的反应。

 

“我乐意对谁说‘哦’就对谁说！”他爸爸说道，瞪着他那个正愤怒的朝自己比中指的妻子，他也朝她比了一个作为回应。这真是太蠢了，为什么我的生活是这样的。这个认知让他让很恼火，更甚者，让他感觉很茫然无助。

 

而他身边的Ruby——他的妹妹——跨过他朝他们的父母各比了个中指，而Craig十分怀疑她是不是真的理解现在发生了什么。你不会知道咱们的父母内心有多丑恶。受够了他们所有人，Craig放弃了，朝他们所有人都比了中指。

 

“你不能那么不最尊你妈妈！”Craig的爸爸大声骂道，他用拳头猛捶桌子，整张桌子都摇晃起来，杯子里的水就要飞溅出来。

 

再也无法压制住他的怒火，Craig爆发了，“反正你他妈的也不在乎！”

 

Craig的爸爸从他的座椅上站起来，喝道：“你他妈的刚刚对我说了什么？！”

 

Craig也从他的座椅上站起来，大喊着：“我刚刚说反正你也不在乎为什么要装出一副在乎的样子！？”

 

“赶紧从我眼前消失！”Thomas Tucker怒吼着，话语中充满了怒火。“你个丢脸的玩意儿！”

 

“你又能好到哪儿去！”Craig大吼了回去，气呼呼地冲出餐厅，拳头攥紧，他气得想杀人。相信他老爸完全能够把Tweek还有其他那些破事都赶出他的大脑。我得离开这儿。

 

从口袋中掏出他的手机，一条来自Clyde的信息让他感到一点宽慰。【老兄，我在Token这儿，但他在做作业，无聊死了。快来救我，Craig！】

 

决定好之后，Craig抓起他的背包，打开柜门往包里塞了几件衣物。每次他在这么晚的时候去Token家，他最后都干脆留宿了。将背包挎在肩上，Craig迅速回复信息，【他妈的冷静点，我这就来。】接着，他打开窗口，抓住了他经常用来逃出家门的排水管。

 

这不是他第一次因为他的家人而感到糟心，这也不会是最后一次，双脚一落地，他便朝着他的朋友家前进。再说了，反正也没人在乎他不见了。

 

自这个早晨以来，Craig第一次感到他的思绪回归了美好的平静。

 


	6. 无益的消息

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739188/chapters/29154537

那道淤青……是锁柜，对吗？

 

Tweek呜咽着翻了个身，抽搐着捂住耳朵。他的大脑像坏掉的胶片一样，还在一遍遍播放着同样的场景，他搞不懂为什么会这样。为什么Craig可以那么冷静？为什么他会那么生气？为什么他在说回家之前只说了寥寥7个字？！压力太大了！

 

Tweek又发出一声苦恼的呜咽。不该是这样的，Craig是准备要和他打架的，对吧？Stan和Kyle是这么说的。Craig也应该想和他打的。但是他没有，他只是问了Tweek脸上的伤然后就走了。这个金发的男孩想不通，他需要更多的信息！Craig是因为他受伤了而不快吗？他是因为Cartman没有完成好这个任务（伤害Tweek）而生气吗？他是不是认为Tweek的伤给他带来不利，所以才不想打？这算什么？

 

Tweeek扯着头发高喊着：“为什么这些事情要发生在我身上？”在他冷静下来的时候，他知道Craig可能并不想打架。如果他想的话，当时他就可以向他挥拳。而他并没有这么做，这表明了Craig除了实施暴力以外还有其他的动机。而Tweek希望这种情况继续下去，他还不想死，他只是想回到以前小透明的状态。

 

大家从来不和他说话，除了Kenny以外，这一直是个谜。从未有人——即便是他的父母——关切地询问他最新的伤是怎么来的，在他出状况的时候也从未有人看过他一眼。大多数时候，Tweek并不在意，但有些时候他脑子的声音会大声叫嚣，他甚至想乞求有人来把他头颅里的尖叫声淹没掉。

 

然而没有人和他说话，就连Craig也只是面无表情地盯着他，日复一日，好像这会让Tweek感到好受点儿似的。这其实吓到了他，因为在全班孩子里，他最不希望得到的就是来自Craig的关注。Craig与Clyde和Token那样的孩子是朋友，他与那些很酷的孩子为伍，这些孩子比Cartman那伙人友好多了。而Craig，穿戴着蓝色的外套和帽子，双手插兜，十分漫不经心，对一切也都漠不关心。

 

Craig没道理会盯着他看，也没理由和他说话。又翻个身，把脸埋进床里，他朝着空荡荡的房间发问：“这是报应吗？我做错了什么吗？”只是一块别人身上的污渍，我除了怪胎，什么都不是。

 

或许这就是原因了，他就是学校里那些混蛋的余兴节目。他们让他去和学校里最强悍、最吓人的孩子打架，然后在一旁围观，因为这很有趣。通过谎话和一些见不得人的手段，来说服Craig把Tweek碾成一团血糊糊的肉酱，让鸟儿分食。

 

或许Craig真的想这么做，或许Craig真的想看Tweek受伤。他依旧找不到一个合适的原因，来解释为什么那个黑发男孩，花了到目前为止一整年的时间盯着他的后脑勺看。如果这不是因为他想杀了Tweek的话，那是因为什么呢？或许Craig真的挑了Tweek来打架，而这个小金毛毫无胜算，只能翻来覆去地祈祷着这不会太痛。

 

如果是这样地话，如果Craig当真想和他打架而那些孩子没有编造任何事情，那么Tweek会竭尽全力地迎战。

 

但我还是会输的。压力实在太大了！

 

Tweek伸出颤抖的手摸索着他放在床头柜上的保温瓶，他需要一些东西让自己冷静下来，如果他再想着Craig，他的脑袋会爆炸的。等等，这是真的吗？！重获活力后，Tweek无助地来回摸索着，直到他的手指抓住了他在寻找的那个温暖的金属。

 

就是在这时，门铃响了。

 

他大声尖叫着：“我的老天爷！”Tweek从床上摔下来，脑袋重重地撞在了地板上。

 

当他的视野清晰起来时，耳边传来了有人在叫他名字的声音，Tweek突然意识到他正面朝着床底下的缝隙。不！那些怪兽会来抓我的！他们知道我看到了他们的巢穴，他们会把我拖进去然后吃了我，天啊！

 

赶忙从地上爬起来，后退到距离床有整整3码远的地方，Tweek用力地深呼吸，尽管他的肺快要罢工了。我准备干什么来着？对了，对了，刚刚门铃响了。Tweek深吸了一大口气。有人在叫他的名字，这不是他的幻觉，对吗？

 

好像要验证他的猜测似的，他听到了有人在外面喊他，“Tweek？”一个箭步冲到他房间的窗边，Tweek把一个玩具箱推到窗台底下，艰难地用颤抖的手指打开了窗户。这可不像你想的那样简单，而当他终于打开窗户的时候，他差点就要恐慌发作了。这是谁啊！？

 

把头探出窗户，Tweek的视线捉到了两个很不凑巧十分熟悉的面孔，他发出了一声惊恐的哀嚎。“啊！你们在想干、干嘛？！”那是Kyle和Stan，俩人双双仰头看着他，好像他搞砸了什么一样。为什么他们会在这儿！？接着，他想起来了。那场架，他和他们约好了，但他没打就走了。噢，老天啊，他们现在肯定很生气！

 

好像Stan有读心术一样，他叫道，“你为什么没有来打架，Tweek？！”我去了！他想尖叫。我在那儿，Craig也在那儿！但他不能这么告诉他们，他不知道告诉他们之后会发生什么。要是Craig因此生他的气怎么办？要是这些男孩逼他去和其他人打架怎么办？他承受不了这样的压力！

 

于是他尽最大的力讲理。“Craig和我没有理由打架！”他尖声叫着，在他们紧密的注视下瑟瑟发抖。这是真的，他们没有理由打架。Craig今天和Tweek说话的时候就证明了这一点。除非Craig其实真的想要和他打，那么Tweek只能忍气吞声地接受。而这几个男孩很有可能捏造了一些事情，对吗？

 

Kyle抬起他的眉毛，“好吧，但Craig去了。”Stan在一旁赞同地点头。同时，Tweek发出了一声呜咽。

 

“他去了？”但是Craig不是在我之前就走了吗？他又返回了吗？他为什么要这么做？我迷糊了，我以为他不想打架的。但如果他想的话为什么不在那时就出手呢？或许这是他们编造出来的……但是他们为什么要这么做？！这对他们来说很好玩儿吗！？Tweek想让他脑海里的想法安静下来，但这些想法却一直在环绕着，把其他念头撕毁地一干二净。如果Craig去了约定的地方，那么Tweek可能真的错了，这个男孩可能真的想要杀了他。

 

“对啊，”Stan撅起嘴严肃地肯定了，“他当时就站在那等着你呢。”噢，上帝，他在等我吗？但是他知道我已经走了啊，为什么他还要有意在那等着？难道他平时不是一放学就回家的吗？Tweek站在箱子上紧张地动来动去。“他还说‘伙计，Tweek就是个软蛋。’”听到这儿他不禁打了个哆嗦，因为他一直知道在Craig眼中自己就是一条臭虫，这句话更是证明了这一点。

 

Stan不知道此刻在Tweek心中升起的想法，继续讲着之前发生的事。“然后我们说‘不，他不是的，Craig！’接着他又说，‘他就是，他人都没来。他就是个大软蛋，还长着一口破牙！’”Craig有过一次性说那么多个字吗？他不可能说这些话，他们肯定在胡编乱造。但是他并不知道，他从未了解过Craig，而他们也有可能说了真话。或许Craig对他说的那番话只是为了在Tweek回家之后取笑他。

 

“我没有一口破牙！”Tweek固执地纠正道。但话又说回来，要是说有人会知道他的牙齿长什么样的话，这个人一定就是Craig了，毕竟他花了那么多时间看Tweek。所以没准他真的有长歪的牙而Craig注意到了，但是为什么他要和这些人说呢？更何况Tweek可以十分肯定地说，Craig一点儿都不喜欢他们。他为什么会和他们说话呢？

 

接上他朋友的故事，Kyle张大眼睛说道，“然后Craig说‘Tweek很怕我，他就是只弱鸡，’”，Tweek尖叫了一声。他是个弱鸡，的的确确，但他不想让Craig这样看他。因为当Craig瞪着他的时候，他并没有感觉到害怕，他只是感受到他真的可以还击。他想要再次感受那种力量，他还想让Craig看到，他并非表面上看上去那样可怜。

 

当然了，现在他最不想做的事情就是和他打架，但是他甚至不知道怎么开口说不。

 

“他还模仿了你像一个鸡仔的样子，”Kyle继续添油加醋，吓唬这个金发男孩。“所有人都看到了！”他说着，一旁的Stan露出掩饰不住的开心。

 

“所有人全世界？！”Tweek尖叫起来。压力太大了！随着一声惊叫，他从站着的箱子上摔下来，再一次磕到了他的脑袋。就这么躺在地板上，一个想法突然闪现，那是Craig模仿一只小鸡仔的画面。突然之间，之前的惊恐化作了一种奇怪的想要大笑的冲动。

 

于是他咯咯咯地笑了起来，他轻轻地笑着好不让另外两个男孩听到。他其实还是不高兴的，如果Craig真的做了这些事，那么他会非常生气。尤其是在之前Tweek明明出现了并且准备要打一架的时候，他表现得如此地冷漠。但尽管如此，Tweek还是过了好一会儿才回复理智，因为他还在自己奇怪而尖锐的笑声中抽搐不已。

 

Stan在屋外叫道，“是呀，那弱爆了。”他好像真的认为Tweek在乎Craig扮小鸡是个什么样子。而他其实还蛮想看的，因为如果事实果真如此，那就意味着Cragi还是想和他打的，而他没出现也就证明了Craig说他是弱鸡也是对的。这不公平，这次他没有得到公平的对待！他之所以走了是因为他认为Craig也走了！

 

我只是不想和Craig打。

 

于是，他用怪异的嗓音叫嚷起来，“我不是弱鸡！”至少当他面对Craig的时候不是。我拒绝！这两个人到底为什么会在这儿，告诉他这些事情能达成什么目的？他们在想些什么？

 

“现在可好了，所有人都觉得你是只弱鸡，”Kyle告诉他，看似一副很同情他的样子。为什么他们对这件事那么投入？老天啊这没道理啊！他们依旧想让他和Craig打吗？

 

这正是他们所想的，不是吗？他们来这儿是为了说服他去打架的！因为Craig仍旧想打，而如果他不赴约的话他就是一只弱鸡了。Craig之前表现得那么……漠然，但现在看起来他回到了Tweek所熟知的那个他。很不友善，愤怒，冷漠。

 

“回见。”Kyle向他招呼了一声，接着外面便响起了踏在路面上的脚步声。Tweek意识到他的机会就要消失了，他急迫地站起来，艰难地让自己爬上之前用来垫脚的那个箱子。

 

“等等！”他大喊道，眼睛睁大充满生气。“我要打！”尽管他做出了决定，但他不知为何感觉到自己迷失了。这不重要，反正他一直很迷茫，再来一次又如何？至少他能让Craig知道他并不是那么茫然无助的，至少他能向这个令人害怕的男孩证明，虽然他不能反抗其他人，但他能够反抗这个黑发的男孩。

 

Stan转向他，迅速问道，“明天怎么样？”好像真的给Tweek选择的余地似的，但其实这都是他们的条款。他为什么非得打这一架？

 

强制把这个疑虑扫出他的脑海，Tweek小声地说：“好的。”

 

Kyle咧嘴笑了，说道，“太好了，到时见咯！”接着用肩膀碰了一下Stan，便带领着这个高个儿的男孩走了。他们的声音一消失，Tweek就关上窗户发出了一声高亢的尖叫。这不公平！他一点儿不都不想打架，不是吗？为什么Craig要做这样的事情？问题是，他清楚地知道这个事实，那个男孩会摆出一副全然冷漠地样子对他比中指，这是Craig Tucker一贯地作风。

 

他从来不会用那种温柔而若有所思的表情看着别人，他从来不会询问他人脸上的伤痕是怎么来的，他从来不会像能看穿灵魂一样地看着别人的双眼。他只会对他们比中指，以及在他乐意的时候大发雷霆。对他来说，Tweek只是个草芥。Craig会和他说话的唯一原因，就是为了让他混乱，让他软弱。他不能让这件事影响到自己。

 

这让他感到不舒服，Craig让他感到很不舒服。

 

“为什么我是这样一个怪胎！”week朝着房门大喊着，然后再次笨拙地倒在了地上。躺在散乱的乐高和纸张之中，这个金发地男孩翻了个身，好让自己侧着身蜷缩成婴儿的姿势。在他决定要与Craig为敌的那一刻，之前所有愚蠢的希望都随之蒸发了，而Craig却是那唯一一个他一直期待着能成为的朋友的人。这就好比被世界打了个耳光，而他无可奈何。

 

 

 

))))-(((

对于Tweek来说，晚餐时间是最不愉快的了。他不喜欢他的家人，他们让他发疯。他的爸爸总是沉浸在自己的事情里，心满意足地经营着咖啡厅，而忽视他这个问题不断的可怜儿子。而他的妈妈总是虚无缥缈的，无法专注于任何东西，更别提去关心她唯一的儿子。

 

所以当他们齐坐一堂时，Tweek感觉像是在和两个机器人一起吃饭。他会和他们说说话，有时他们也会回应他，但他们其实并不关心他，他们甚至都不关心对方。他们的婚姻能维持下去的唯一原因，就是因为他们都是一样地精神错乱，他们无法分辨这一切是多么地虚假。

 

但是Tweek看得出来，Tweek看出了这一切，而这令他发疯。他对此无计可施，只能看着他的父母摆出人类的表情而忘了最重要的核心。比方说，关心一下Tweek的近况有多糟；把他当作一个人来对待，而不是机器人；发现他其实并不完美，而不是装作他一切都完好。或许有一天他们会发现的。

 

而现在，他只能忍受比自己还要不正常的父母。

 

在他机械地吃着妈妈做的晚餐时，他的爸爸欢快地询问道，“今天在学校怎么样啊，儿子？”他总是问这一个该死的同样的问题，总是如此。他从未改问过其他的问题，有时候他甚至在暑假里还问这个问题。他就是这么不正常。

 

Tweek尝试着把发生的这一切组成句子，但最终还是放弃了，代之以一句轻轻的“没什么”。这没关系，他甚至不能把Craig的事情告诉他的父母。他们不会懂的，他们只会看一会儿他，然后接着吃饭。

Tweek的爸爸说：“那就好。”然后继续吃着他的沙拉，好似完美地证明了这一点。要是Tweek真的说了些什么，他的爸爸也将会是这样回应。就算他告诉爸爸他在Garrison老师背后吸可卡因，他的爸爸也只是回应一句“好吧”，然后继续吃饭。

 

这当然不是说他真的嗑药，那东西可是害人的！

 

换作平常，他不会想着再次开口，但今晚，他觉得有必要。他感到束手无策，不妨从长辈那儿讨教一些建议。但坦白说，这两个人大概是最帮不上忙的。

 

尽管如此，他还是紧张地询问道，“爸爸，如果学校里有个孩子想和我打架，”他坐立不安，颤抖的手几乎要握不住叉子，“我该怎么办呢？”抬头看向男人，他惊讶于自己竟得到了父亲的注意。

 

微笑着看向他抽搐的儿子，Richard Tweak愉悦地说：“儿子，让我告诉你我和你妈妈是怎么邂逅的吧。”他并不想听这个故事，但他忍住了，强迫自己继续听下去。他的爸爸站起身来，接着说道，“是这样的，很久以前，追你妈妈的人有一大把，”他站到了妻子的身边，祥和地冲着Tweek微笑，“她以前非常有魅力。”

 

而Tweek所能想象的是，他的妈妈过去说不定疯癫到没有一个小伙子会想注意她。如果她一直单身，没准他根本就不会降生到这个世界上。但现在他就在这儿，准备要和Craig打架，而他一点儿都不想，压力太大了！

 

未察觉到她儿子的不对劲，Tweek的妈妈点头同意道，“这是真的，我以前很有魅力。”Tweek从来都无法理解，为什么当她的儿子处在崩溃边缘时，她还能笑得如此平静。

 

“没错，”他的爸爸煞有介事地说着，“当我开始追你妈妈的时候，有一个叫Quib的大块头，是个打橄榄球的，他对我可不友好了。”听到这，Tweek感觉道他的抽搐有所缓和。没准这个故事还真能帮上忙……“他想要你妈妈做他的人，于是有一天，他和我约架了。”这时，Tweek的爸爸回到了他的座位上，拿起叉子继续吃他的晚餐。

 

这会儿功夫的时间里，Tweek静坐着，微颤着，不知道这故事接下来发生了什么。他的爸爸之后做了什么？他从那场争斗中活下来了，或是找到其他解决办法，那说不定Tweek也能如此。但他的父母只是继续吃着晚餐，很显然他们不打算再说些什么。

 

剧烈地抖动了一下，Tweek问道，“接下来呢？”

 

Tweek的妈妈从餐盘上抬起头来，一脸疑惑，她温柔地问他，“接下来什么，宝贝？”她看起来是那么地虚假，涂好红唇，松软的头发，虚空的眼神，她坐在那好像感受不到任何事物。这太可怕了，但是Tweek坚持不懈。

 

“嘎，之、之后发生了什么！？”他问道，一脸困惑地看着他的父母，等着听接下来的故事。

 

看着他的水杯，Richard Tweak皱了一会儿眉，这才说道，“噢，我、我不知道。他搬走了之类的。”那一刻，他的表情迅速回到了之前那副平静的样子。

 

“是的，”Tweek的妈妈点头赞同，“我想就是这样。”接着她望向她的丈夫笑了，好像这个故事十分完美，岁月静好。Tweek很震惊，他体内好像有什么东西咔嚓一声断裂了。

 

“嘎！你们从来都帮不上忙！”他喊道，怒火在他的双眼中燃起并入侵了他的大脑。Tweek用脑袋撞向桌子，试图驱散这股怒火，当他的额头撞到盘子边缘时也毫不在意，盘中的食物撒得满桌都是。不，他继续用脑袋撞击着木桌，还边叫喊着，“你的故事没头没尾的！我讨厌它！我想逃走我想逃走我想逃走！”

 

他的水杯倒了，水浸湿了大半张桌子，也浸湿了Tweek的脸和头发。他还在用力磕着头，尖叫个不停。他的脑袋好像就要炸开了，但他毫不在意，因为这一整天已经糟糕得不能再糟糕，就算脑袋爆炸对此也不会有什么影响。他只是想要Craig别再那么冷漠、那么难以捉摸。他只是想让脑袋中的叫喊声停下！

 

而他的父母，就如往常一样，若无其事地继续吃他们的晚餐。

 

终于，晕眩使他停了下来，Tweek瘫坐在他的椅子上，然后摇摇晃晃地爬下来，一边喃着“我要去别的地方”，一边走向厨房。

 

而他的父母如机器人一般头也不抬，继续吃饭，好像Tweek刚刚并没有说话一样。跌跌撞撞地走进厨房，Tweek用颤抖的手指抓起一个马克杯，给自己倒了一整杯深黑色的液体——咖啡。喝了几口后，他才觉得自己可以走上楼梯，而不会摔下来了。这是他想要的冷静，这种冷静在这样的家庭里或许是一种奢侈。

 

他不想再思考了，他只是想回到他的房间里，一边看着天花板，一边等待着内裤侏儒的到来。这都不重要。谁知道呢，或许今天发生的事情只是他一团糟的大脑所构建的幻想。

 

毕竟，这也不是第一次了。

 

上帝啊，为什么偏偏是Craig呢……

 


	7. 能否不

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文请戳：https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739188/chapters/29162286

Token Black大概是南方公园里最富有的孩子。这是一件好事，因为他们家不会像其他90%的人一样，一旦发财了就炫富或者用钱去做一些邪恶的勾当，他们的儿子也不会这么做。他们就是这样，大家也都习以为常了。

 

 

Craig也习惯了，习惯了做朋友当中最贫穷的那个。他并不怎么在意这个。他只是对Token终于不再为所有东西付钱而感到高兴，因为Craig就对那么一件事深恶痛绝——施舍。而Clyde每一次都大方接受Token的慷慨，所以这个黑人男孩也并没有显得那么自作多情。

 

 

大部分时候，Craig能够忘记他到底多有钱，但每当到了这时，当他站在Black家的豪宅前时，Craig就想起来了。Token早就告诉了他一条通过安保系统的路径，那一大片经过精心修剪的草坪广阔平静，其中还有蜿蜒的小径和华丽的喷泉。在此刻的夜幕之下，万物静谧，每一个呼吸都能听见。Craig用Token给他的密码通过大门，沿着路向前走。这条路，穿过整齐的树丛和石像，这一切总是令Craig感到自己的渺小。不知为何，但每次都感到如此。

 

 

当几只看门狗警戒起来时，Craig朝它们挥了挥手，随后便意识到朝狗狗挥手的举动有多傻。即便如此，它们轻轻打了几下响鼻，似乎确认了他的身份，接着就低下头继续打起瞌睡。它们和他挺熟的，毕竟，他算是住在这儿。

 

 

Craig没有走前门，而走了一道他知道密码的侧门，他溜进门后环顾四周。时间是不早了，但也并不是太晚。他还能听到Token的父母在另一个房间里聊天，开怀大笑。屋里还放着古典音乐，多么惬意啊，有时候他甚至会感到嫉妒。

 

 

但这种苦涩的时刻总会过去。关上身后的门，Craig经过熊熊燃烧着的壁炉，走向地下室。其实这不算是个地下室，因为这里面很舒适。Clyde瞎扯淡的声音映衬在电子游戏的背景音中，Craig感到了些许放松。这才是他的归属。而不是那个令他窒息的家，不，Craig属于这儿，在这儿他不需要在乎任何事。

 

 

漫步走下楼梯，温暖的灯光和Clyde的声音迎向Craig，Clyde正坐在沙发上抱着一大碗爆米花。“我不是偏心什么的，Token，这真的是史上最棒的游戏！”他用力锤了一下身边的坐垫，还弄撒了点儿爆米花。

 

 

“我发誓，”坐在吧台边上研究数学的黑小子咕哝着，资料摊开在桌上。“如果你再说一个和游戏相关的字，我就再也不让你玩了。”

 

 

挑起一边的眉毛，Craig及时地插入话题，“顺便把那碗爆米花也没收了吧，大家都知道有食物在的时候Clyde会有多激动。”Clyde气愤地嚎叫着，他转过头，看到Craig站在楼梯上时，他的恼怒立刻消散了。

 

 

“CRAAAIIIIGG！”Clyde欢呼起来，嚼了一半的爆米花掉落在沙发上。“你终于来了！”

 

 

“当然了，你个傻逼，”Craig对这个傻乎乎的男孩说道，还翻了个白眼，“你以为我不来了吗？”走下楼梯，来到Token的地下室里，Craig随意地把背包扔在墙边后，就缓步走向Token坐着的地方。

 

 

“说真的，我还以为你不来了，”Token说，他的眼睛在黏在作业上。他瞧也不瞧地伸手向前，摸索到一罐汽水递给Craig，Craig接过。“你今天一直心不在焉的，我还以为你一整天都要无视我们，这也不是第一次了。”

 

 

“Craig才没有无视我们，”Clyde澄清着，又回到他的游戏里。“他喜欢和我们一起玩，他不会无视我们的。”

 

 

“你想多了，”Craig轻哼了一声，这让Clyde发出了一声难过的哀怨，当然了，他是装的，但还是很烦人。打开汽水的拉环，Craig靠着柜台说：“Token，我得声明一下，我并没有心不在焉。我很好。”这完全是放屁，但Craig有时会流利地说一些屁话。

 

 

“如果你没事的话，为什么一放学你就直接回家了？”Clyde问道，抓起一把爆米花塞进嘴里。“我的意思是，你应该要和某人打架的，还记得吗？你不能就这样走了，Craig。当你说好要和别人打架的时候，你从来不会就这样走掉。”

 

 

关于Tweek的念头开始冒泡，占据了他整个心绪，Craig的表情黯了一分。“我没有要和谁打架，都是Cartman在搞鬼。”听了这话，Token好奇地抬起头来，铅笔一下下地敲在头侧，好像这是这一天下来最有趣的事情。

 

 

“但是你还是得和他打，对吧？”Token说，“和Tweek是吧，每个人都这么说。”Craig转身怒视着他旁边这个男孩，努力不去回想他向Cartman答应的事。他就不该答应的，但现在的问题是，Tweek大概做好准备要和他打了，所以他不能选择不，这说不过去。

 

 

“对啊，”Craig面无表情地确认了，让自己的眼神缓和下来，看似无异于平常。“我要和Tweek打。”在那么多个月的注视之后，他将要去伤害他。Tweek不该被如此对待，但他找不到其他方法。这不过是一场架而已，没什么特别的。

 

 

“噢，老兄，”Clyde在座位上蹦蹦跳跳地说，“那将会是一场史诗级的场面，你绝对会让他一败涂地！我敢说他怕死你了，兄弟，他今天放学后就直接溜走了。”Craig愣了一会儿，才消化了这个信息，然后点了点头。这是当然了，因为他自己走了，所以Tweek也紧随其后。关于Tweek说他坏话这件事完全就是Cartman胡说八道，压根不存在的。

 

 

我真的不想这么做……“当然了，我同意，”Craig耸了个肩，含糊地说道，“我一直都在和别人打架，这次也没什么好小题大做地。”为什么大家都那么关心这件事？我和Tweek之间有什么东西让大家大伙儿那么感兴趣的吗？抿了一口汽水，Craig恍惚地盯着天花板看了一会儿，祈祷着他的大脑不再用各种问题对他狂轰乱炸。

 

 

“这可是你和Tweek啊！”Clyde突然大叫，抛下他的游戏，蹲坐在沙发靠背上，好转过来看向Craig和Token。“我说，没错，你的确一直都在和别人打架，你揍了成堆的人了，他们中有些人甚至和我们都不同级，但这次不一样！这可是你，Craig，而另一个人，是Tweek。”

 

 

“这他妈说明了什么？”Craig很不耐烦，Clyde一谈到这件事情的那股兴奋劲儿让他很恼火。他难道看不出来我对这件事很不爽吗？“你说的话狗屁不通。”

 

 

尽力压抑住他莫名的兴奋，Clyde组织了一下语言，终于说出了他的道理，”好吧，是这样的。你啊，看起来挺吓唬人的，对吧？你长得很高，也很壮，对吧？你一直有一股压抑住的怒火。”通过他的叙述，Craig觉得他该是花了相当长的时间来想这事儿。

 

 

“而Tweek，”Token接住话茬儿，Craig倒是蛮惊讶的，“和你完全相反。他个子矮，情绪反复无常，惧怕一切事物。所以当听说他想要和你打架的时候，所有人都惊呆了。他比较难以预料，他的抽搐还有突然的爆发让他看起来其实有点危险。”

 

 

真的吗？Token也琢磨过这件事？真他妈的……“搞什么？”Craig用他一贯单调的语调问道，“这是我听过最傻逼的事情了。”我还以为至少Token是靠谱的，但现在他可能也疯了。全世界的人都疯了吗？

 

 

“事实上，这说得通啊，Craig，”Clyde一副看穿一切的样子，又抓起一把爆米花吃了起来。“我的意思是，Tweek和你看起来就像那种，要么如胶似漆地黏在一起，要么一点即爆的关系。”他咧着嘴笑了，好像为自己和这番话感到很自豪的样子。“你自己没发觉吗，Craig？你可是一直都在盯着Tweek看。”

 

 

“我没有，”低声咆哮着，即便他知道反驳毫无意义。“还有，为什么我们会黏在一起？”他不满地转过头，不再看Token和Clyde。然而，他的大脑一直在运转着，那一幕在他脑海里一边又一边地回放。这就是为什么他一直盯着Tweek看的原因吗？因为他们对彼此有一种天然的吸引力吗？

 

 

仅仅是这个念头就让他头皮发麻。他才没有被任何人吸引，甚至是Tweek。但他把Tweek当作一个例外的事实把他自己吓坏了，这让他无法去思考其他事。但他们说的对，如果再这样下去，我们会一点即爆的。我知道我会，我想Tweek也一样。Tweek的眼神流透露了一些东西，透露了他的愤怒以及他想要打。

 

 

但他不想这样。老实说，Craig也不知道自己想要什么。

 

 

“因为他需要一个朋友，”Token一语中的，耸了耸肩又继续做起了他的数学作业，“你也需要一些你真正在乎的东西。”这句话让Craig迅速地转向他，充满疑惑。“怎么了？”Token头也不抬地问道，“别告诉我你已经有了在乎的人，我不信。你对任何事情都毫不在乎，而这样，Craig Tucker，是不正常的。”

 

 

“你以为你是谁啊，”Craig问，他的眉头皱在了一起，“心理治疗师吗？”他不喜欢Token纠正他时的那种表情，那双琥珀色的眼睛好像在盘算着Craig的大脑在想写什么，他不喜欢这样。然而，Token在他愿意的时候，一直很有洞察力。

 

 

“不，我很确定我想学理工科，”Token终于回应了，好似在认真回答Craig的问题。Craig盯着这个黑人男孩看了一会儿，便甩了甩头，试图把这些奇怪的想法甩出他的大脑。

 

 

“Craig，你不必慌张，”Clyde开心地说到，“因为你要和他打架了，你讨厌他，对吧？”他咧着嘴笑着，好像他知道Craig在想什么。“我觉得，很明显你讨厌他。Cartman和他的朋友很肯定你们俩想要打架。”

 

 

“那个死胖子知道个屁，”Craig说，面无表情地看着Clyde，“他觉得自己什么都知道，但老兄，他这个人烂透了，我讨厌他。”

 

 

“我们都讨厌他，”Clyde同意地点点头，“但他安排了这场好戏，到时候会很精彩！你一点都不兴奋吗，Craig，你就要把Tweek揍一顿了。”我才不兴奋，Craig想要如是大叫出来，他的大脑就要爆炸了。我只是想弄明白为什么我不能把他赶出我的脑海！

 

 

“我会的，”Craig说，当他想象着青一块紫一块的Tweek乞求自己停下的画面时，他感到沉重的感觉落在肩上。但这时，另一个场景出现了，Tweek挡下了他的攻击，以他两倍的速度报以还击，脸颊上依旧挂了彩，那双绿到不可思议的眼睛里布满疯狂。Craig不禁打了个哆嗦，他又说道：“但是我觉得Tweek可能比你们想的还要危险。”

 

 

“你没准儿还真说对了，”Token边说着，边在他的作业上写着。“Tweek看起来破坏力很大的样子，这场硬仗你可能会比以往费劲儿。”

 

 

“不可能，老兄，Tweek是个懦夫，”Clyde摇头反驳道，“他有自己的阴影，大家一直以来都在欺负他，而他一向逆来顺受的！”Craig的手握紧了汽水罐，发出咯咯的声响，这让Token的注意力又回到了Craig身上。

 

 

这个男孩谨慎地说：“你说的对，Clyde，他的确总是被欺负。Cartman就老在欺负他，不是吗？”听到这话，Craig的怒火涌上心头。他莫名其妙地产生一股破坏的欲望。令他感到沮丧的是，Token一直看着他，好像他要做出什么决定一样。“他那些伤就是这么来的，对吗？”他是在等着我做出什么反应吗？

 

 

“噢，老兄，当然了！”Clyde哼哼着，双眼瞪大，“你应该也瞧到了吧，Cartman在更衣室里给他弄的那些伤，他把他推倒在那些长凳上，每次他的衬衫掀起时你都看得到。那些伤很大很丑。”他的语气并没有很激动，但对Craig来说，他讲起Tweek受伤的事情时的那股劲儿绝对太过了。

 

 

“真想有个人来阻止他，”Token说道，视线从Craig转移到Clyde，“Cartman总是处处针对他，这太欺负人了。”Craig能够感受到血液在他的四肢涌动，让他想要破坏，但他仅仅只是目视着前方。这他妈的根本不重要，他无法阻止Cartman而他也不想阻止，对吧？他一点儿也不关心Tweek。所以他才会让自己卷入和这个男孩的斗殴中，因为他不关心。

 

 

“他有朋友吗？”Clyde边大声咀嚼着他的爆米花，边问道，每一声咀嚼声都让Craig的焦虑增加一分。“我只看到过Kenny和他说过话，我觉得Kenny也是在欺负他。毕竟，谁会想要和他这样的人说话啊？”

 

 

“他就是个怪胎，”Token赞同，“他老是抽搐啊之类的。”谁他妈在意这个？Craig想大叫一声。谁他妈在意他在课堂上的抽搐和尖叫，以及那双四处张望的大眼睛？谁他妈在意他边抓头发边喊着外星人？他根本不该受到这样的对待。

 

 

“难怪没人喜欢他，”Clyde摇了摇头。“我说，看看你自己，Craig，你一整个学年的时间都在盯着他看，而你现在就想要和他打架了。你还没和他说过一句话，他就已经让你不爽了！”

 

 

“他才没有让我不爽。”Craig轻声说着，这些字句不经意间就跑出了他的嘴巴，它们是如此自然地淌过他的舌头。一切都昭然若揭了，为什么每个人都想错了现在的情况？甚至是Token，那个经常能看透Craig的Token都认为他讨厌Tweek。为什么大家都那么愚蠢！？

 

“什么？”Clyde问道，疑惑地歪着头。Clyde以及刚刚从自己嘴里说出的话让他心烦意乱，Craig发着呆，努力让自己平静下来。

 

 

“滚开。”他骂道，他毫无波澜的声音因为愤怒而有了一点变化，“为什么你们要讨论这个？有人得他妈地让Cartman为无缘无故地欺负Tweek付出代价，你们俩不该拿这种事当玩笑。”

 

 

“我们可没有——”Clyde慢慢说着，皱紧眉头。

 

 

“这他妈的不重要！”Craig冲着沙发上的男孩大声说道，“我明天会去和Tweek打的，所以他妈的你们都给我闭嘴吧！我又不会和他做朋友，是他自己把一切都搞砸的，我从一开始就不想和一个怪胎做朋友。”他粗重的喘息让在场的人都噤声了，但他不在乎，他只是再也忍受不了他们说的这些屁话。他觉得自己 怒火攻心，但他现在所做的，就是把本该发泄在Tweek身上的怒火撒在了Token和Clyde身上。

 

 

Token看着他，缓慢地眨了两下眼睛，又转过身去做他的作业。“或许你就不该和他打，Craig。”盯着说话的男孩，Craig的怒火渐渐消退，表情也回归平常。“你可能真的会打死他。”他以为Token听到了他说的话，但或许又没有。

 

 

于是Craig深呼了一口气，说：“对，没准我会的。”而他讨厌自己，因为到了最后关头，他真的只能这么做。“我不能取消这个约，他们会说我是娘们儿。”

 

 

“这是Cartman，Stan和Kyle，你能指望他们做什么？”Clyde嗤之以鼻。“再说了，你之前也从来没有打死过谁啊。去和Tweek打吧，你知道你是想的，对吗？我说，不打就没劲了。”说完，Clyde就转过身抓起他的游戏手柄继续打起了游戏，好像这个问题已经解决了一样。“这场架可能都不会超过一分钟。”

 

 

终于找了个高脚凳坐下，Craig转身面向吧台。“可能吧。”Craig仰头一口气喝掉了剩下的汽水，“啪”地一声把汽水罐放在大理石台面上。而且，我也不会撑过一分钟，他想。Craig闭上眼睛，脑袋倒在手臂上，呆在这儿比呆在家里还糟糕。

 

 

在这片静默中，Craig的思绪又脱离了他的控制。他无法克制地想着Tweek，这个让他心乱不已的罪魁祸首。突然，他想起了Token说过的一句话—— 需要一些 你真正在 乎的东西 。他不确定这句话是什么意思，为什么他需要去在乎别人？所有人都让他恼火。

 

 

Tweek只是一个消遣，好让他坐在这个四年级的教室里而感到没那么无聊。他不该和他说话，他不该反复想着他脸上的伤痕，他更不该在想到Cartman给Tweek带来那么多痛苦时，感到义愤。一切都该是有缘有故，而事实并非如此，他受够了。

 

 

他才不在乎Tweek，他也不想去在乎Tweek。为什么要去在乎一个原本就糟糕透了的人？为什么非得去和Tweek打一场他自己都不情愿的架？他本该是漠不关心的，但最近他似乎对此事关心了太多。

 

 

至少到了明天，这一切就结束了，他麻木地如是想着，转过头两眼无神地看着Token做他的作业。如果他让Tweek受伤了，那么他得去消化随之而来的愧疚。如果他根本不出手，那么他就得忍受之后那些无可避免的侮辱的谩骂。Craig真是受够了。

 

 

但他就是不能把Tweek赶出他的脑海。

 

 

他也不确定自己是否想这么做。

 


	8. 漫不经心的残忍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739188/chapters/29178528

老实说，Tweek Tweak的午休是非常无趣的。通常，休息的时间都被他用来避开其他人了。很多人都会觉得，要找一个地方躲藏起来不是一件容易的事，但Tweek很擅长躲避人群。

 

说起来大家都不想招惹他，当然不，大家对他一直都视而不见。毕竟，没人想要去和这个奇怪又总在抽搐的男孩在角落里聊些有的没的。所以，他所要做的，就只是找一个没人的地方坐下，就没人会来惹他了。一切就是那么无趣。

 

寂寞吗？好吧，有时候是的，但Tweek已经习惯了独自一人，所以这也不算太糟。他通常都坐在外面，离那群哥特孩子挺近的，但又没近到可以和他们聊上几句的地步。他知道这块地很脏，而且吸入二手烟会让你得癌症而就此毙命，但比起坐在满是人的食堂，或者是有可能被车撞到的校外某处，这儿还算不错了。

 

在这儿，能发生的最坏的事情，就是Kenny会时不时出现，搅乱他的生活。说真的，对这样的事你能做些什么呢。这个奇怪的金发男孩就是来做了一通他想做的事，而Tweek无法赶走他。

 

但今天，谢天谢地，Kenny终于让他清净了，Tweek对此无比地感激，因为要是说到他所需要的平静的时刻，那就是今天。毕竟整个上午他都在慌乱中度过，除了他即将赶赴的那场放学后的战斗，他无法思考任何事情。他无法忽视那片一直盘旋在他头顶上空的乌云，完全不能。

 

在Tweek的脑海中，最糟糕的部分就是Craig那天的行为。

 

这么多个月以来，这是Craig头一次没有看向他的方向 。而Tweek每过几分钟，就无法控制地去偷偷瞥向那个高个儿的黑发男孩，但Craig却从未抬头看他。他只不过看起来并不冷静，冷漠，不，Craig看起来陷入了无尽的矛盾和愤怒。

 

这并不是一下子就能看出来的，Craig什么时候能被一下看穿？但Tweek对Craig的情绪可谓了如指掌，他能够从脸上那些细微的抽动中看出Craig正在气头上。他正在生我的气，这都是我的错。他讨厌我，我就知道是这样！这也是Kyle和Stan所说的，他们告诉他Craig有多讨厌他，Craig是怎样取笑他的。这把他逼疯了，因为当他看向那个男孩时，他不愿去相信这些。

 

Craig从来不做这样的事情，他总是直来直去的，火气来得快散得也快。他从来不耍一些下三滥的手段，像什么告诉Tweek他要回家了，之后在明知Tweek不会去的情况下却又出现在约定的地点。这太愚蠢了，但是Tweek看到了Craig那双蓝眼睛中的愤怒，他的脊背一僵。我必须反抗他，我必须要保护我自己。

 

在脏兮兮的墙角边蜷缩起来，Tweek把他的脑袋埋进膝盖里，用力扯头发好像要把它们扯下来。他不想这么做！他必须这么做但是他不想！这不公平，这发生的一切，难道他遭的罪还不够多吗？为什么这个世界那么讨厌他？

 

至少他还可以平静地吃午餐。Tweek需要此刻的安静，什么都不用做，只是一边抖着喝咖啡，一边发着呆，从鲜活的外界世界中脱离出来，他的思绪正从里到外地吞噬着他。这一点帮助都没有！他感到很沮丧，伸手去拿保温瓶。几乎就在快要碰到的一瞬间，保温瓶滚开了。发出一声惊慌的尖叫，Tweek匍匐向前去够保温瓶，膝盖被水泥地挂伤了他也不在意。

 

当瓶子再次从他颤巍巍的指尖划过时，Tweek发出了一声哀嚎，脸埋在地面上。他受不了了！终于，他的手指终于够到了保温瓶，他匍匐着向前，把保温瓶紧紧抓在手中后，开心地长舒了一口气。

 

“嘿，Tweek。”这个声音吓了他一跳，当他抬头看到Stan和Kyle双双站在他面前时，保温瓶再次掉到了地上。Stan双臂抱在胸前俯视着Tweek，好像他做错了什么一样。

 

“你、你们想干什么！？”Tweek用尖锐的声音问道，伸出手想捡起保温瓶，但Klye先他一步把瓶子夺了过去。他讨厌这样，在他们脚下四肢伏地地趴着，这让他看起来更加可悲弱小。那场架就快要开始了，为什么他们还在这儿？！我错过了什么吗？他们还在气头上吗？！噢天啊，他们还在气头上！

 

“你得跟我们走一趟。”Stan酷酷地对他说，眼睛里透露不出任何东西。Tweek讨厌这样。他无法理解人们的行为，他唯一能读懂的人就是Craig，而这仅仅是因为这个男孩经常盯着他看。而当对象是这两个人时，Tweek则毫无头绪，他所能做的就是惧怕他们，惧怕不顺从他们的话会发生的后果。

 

“噢，老天爷！”他大喊着，跌跌撞撞地向后爬去，在墙边蜷缩了起来。“那不是我干的！”他甚至不知道自己做了什么，Tweek只是不想让他们伤害自己。他不知道他们会不会打他，但他们是Cartman的朋友，而且在Cartman欺负他时也从来不阻止。他剧烈地颤抖着，双眼紧紧盯着还在Kyle手中的保温瓶。

 

“不，伙计，”Kyle很不耐烦，“你什么都没干，但我们得让你和我们走一躺，好吗？”男孩看起来很不耐烦，但至少比起Stan来说他还有些人情味儿，而Stan只是轻微皱眉看着他。“我们能不这样吗？”

 

“嘎！哪样！？”Tweek大声问道，无法相信他们居然真的不打他。他会做任何一件他们想让他做的事，他会去和Craig打，大部分原因是由于他们的刺激，他从未尝试过反抗他们中的任何一个，为什么他们现在想要他去干些什么事情？“你们想让我去、去哪里？”

 

“别大惊小怪的，我们没那闲工夫。”Stan咕哝着，翻了个白眼。毫不关心Tweek有多害怕，这个高个子男孩向前一步，一把抓住了Tweek的手腕让他站直了。“你想和Craig打架，对吗？”

 

“但、但是那得等到放学之后，不是吗？”Tweek惊叫了一声，Stan手上过于坚固的握力让他紧闭双眼。他不敢挣脱，他只能让自己被拖着走。“噢，天啊！别、别让我现在就去和他打！我还没准备好！”他的脚被一道阶梯绊到，他感到自己就要摔倒了。而Stan可不想和他一道摔下去，于是他松开了手，让Tweek面朝地摔了下去。

 

“没让你现在就打，”Kyle解释着，走到他周围和Stan站在一起。“我们要称称你有多重，好吗？快来，还有10分钟医务室就要关门了。你走得可真慢。”

 

狼狈 地爬起来，尽管他的身体百般不愿，Tweek还是拖着脚向前走，还得提防着Stan再次来抓他的胳膊。“天啊我知道啊！我这就来！”Stan和Kyle正争论着什么，而Tweek小心翼翼地跟上他们的步伐。他们或许在谋划着要怎样杀了我。噢，上帝啊，要是Craig正等着我送上门，而他们干脆让我当场和他打怎么办？！压力太大了！

 

他慢慢走近，试图听清他们的对话，而他听到的内容并没有让他感到好受点儿。“老兄，”Kyle说着，手中还晃荡着Tweek的保温瓶，他很可能已经忘记这茬儿了。“我告诉你，他一直在盯着他看，他不可能做得到的， 他肯定会速战速决。”

 

“我说，Tweek其实还挺强的，不是吗？”Stan赞同，和Kyle步伐一致。这是一个让人着迷的一幕，这两个男孩的步调自然地同步，好像他们练习过一样。“还记得他撞向玻璃门那次吗？他可真疯狂！”

 

想起那次让Tweek打了个寒战。那是在三年级的时候，得亏了那天他穿的那件衣服，不然他的胳膊会被划成碎片。即便如此，他的手掌和大腿上还是留下了疤痕。人们当然会记得这件事，他们从不会忘记这样的好戏。

 

那之后的一周中，他都在家里被好好看管着，但他的父母忘了要带他去看心理医生，所以最后当他返回学校时，依旧是残破的，一尘不变。

 

“这不重要，关键是Craig并不打算还击，”Kyle说道，他的声音听起来一贯是那么有逻辑，当他在解释一些明摆着的事情时总是如此。“只要Tweek不怯场，他就搞得定。”

 

Craig不打算还击？！不，他们弄错了！Craig是肯定会还击的，他讨厌Tweek，这才是重点！他说了一大通刻薄的话，所以Tweek才要和他打。因为Craig想打架。他们在说什么，他不还击？仅仅因为Craig盯着他，并不意味着他不会狠狠还击。

 

如果他不打算和我打，那我也不打了！

 

“但这也算不是上打架，”Stan说着，他的手臂几乎总是会碰上Kyle的，当他们走在一起时总是如此，让Tweek想不注意都难。“Craig得打他，不然我们证明不了任何东西。你看，要是Craig生气了，他就会打，简单明了。”

 

“随便了，老兄。”Kyle小声说着，显然已经放弃了要说服Stan的想法。轻声呜咽着，Tweek落后了他们几步，他试图弄明白他们在说什么。一切都毫无道理可言！为什么他们对他和Craig打架这件事那么兴趣盎然？为什么每个人都那么感兴趣！？这毫无道理，尤其是大部分情况下，Craig都不会大肆宣传他要和谁打架了。他就这么打了，没什么值得小题大做的。

 

而现在，整个学校都知道了，这让Tweek感到反胃。

 

“快跟上，Tweek，我们只是要测一下你的体重，”Stan对他说着，将他领进了医务室。看了一眼还握在Kyle手里的保温瓶，Tweek抽搐得更厉害了，他开口问道：“我、我要把鞋子脱下来吗？”

 

“不用，没那么麻烦，”Kyle对他说，看着Stan把护士廉价的体重秤推了出来，谁知道这东西在这放了有多久。“我不信Craig会还击，你说呢？”Stan抬头看Kyle，思索了一会儿后耸了耸肩，然后就把Tweek推到秤前面。

 

“我也不信。无所谓，站到秤上面去，Tweek。”Tweek乖乖照做，还不禁发出了一声微小的声音，站上秤上，等待着这两个男孩给他量体重。这不是件简单的事情，因为他根本无法静站超过2秒钟，但终于，Kyle将他推了下来，等Stan把秤收起来后就径直走向门口。

 

“我现在能、能走了吗？”Tweek紧张地问道，不敢看向Kyle的脸。如果我们被逮到了怎么办？！压力太大了！！但他现在并不打算尖叫，尽管他挺想这么做的。他只是想尽快离开这儿！

 

但显然，他并不能就这么轻易地离开这儿。Stan摇了摇头，皱起眉头。“没门儿，老兄，我们得把你送去食堂。你想和Craig打架，对吧？那你就得听我们的，不然你就打不成了。”

 

太好了，Tweek想大叫出来。我不想和他打架！但当他看向Stan和Kyle时，他感觉到他体内有什么东西躲藏了起来。保持静默，Tweek点了点头。“好的，”Kyle说完就走出了医务室，领着他们走向食堂，Stan再次走到他的身边。Tweek能做的只有在后面跟着，祈祷自己能活下来。

 

一踏进这个偌大的、窗明几净的食堂，Tweek感到他的血液都冰冻了。那一瞬间，他想要逃跑。整个年级的人都在那，他们都围在一个活像擂台的桌子旁，而其他所有的桌子都为其腾开了地儿。那张桌子上挂着一条横幅。

 

上面用大写字母写着 _TWEEK VS. CRAIG。_ Tweek觉得自己就要当场晕倒了。

 

视线在座无虚席的人群中环视一周，Tweek感觉自己的心脏停止跳动了。他就在这儿，仿佛戴着一张感受不到任何感觉的面具。他们一踏进大门，Craig的双眼就直勾勾地看向Tweek不再移开，眼神犀利，一动不动。Tweek无法看向别处。

 

Craig看起来不像之前那样生气。恰恰相反，他们四目相对的瞬间，一丝紧张感从他的肩上溜走了。他的表情并没有变柔和，Craig的整张脸都毫无破绽，但是Tweek却能感受到此刻从这个黑发男孩身上投射出来的懊悔。但下一秒他就被推进人群中，推向那个临时搭建起来的擂台。现在发生的都是真的吗？还是我的幻觉？他还是想杀了我，对吗？一切都是为了这个，他在这就是为了杀了我。一整个早上他都在摩拳擦掌！

 

挤到Cartman旁边，Kyle看都不看这个小胖子一眼，只是僵硬地凑过去和他说了几句话，之后就迅速走开转而和Stan说了什么。Stan把Tweek安坐在他们中间，点点头，而后面向大伙儿开始讲话，活像一个司仪。

 

“好了，那么让我来说清楚，好戏将在下午3：30绳球柱下上演。”Tweek在他的座位上瑟瑟发抖。他就剩这么点时间可活了。他就剩这么点时间来审视自己的处境是多么悲惨可怜。当发现Kyle终于放下他的保温瓶时，Tweek十分渴望去把它拿回来，但他不敢。在这个瓶子离Cartamn那么近时，他真的不敢。

 

他能感受到Craig的火热的视线，但他不敢和他对视，他只能把自己的注意力锁定在其他学生的头顶上，努力把Craig的视线屏蔽掉。Stan还在继续说着，“Tweek有45磅重，Craig48磅。”Tweek打了个颤。他和Craig体重的差距并不像他想的那样大，但还是有差距的，再加上身高上的差距，这就很明显了。这不是一场公平的较量！

 

但他的意见什么时候有过分量？

 

人群中有个男孩举起了手，Tweek马上就认出了他，那是Clyde，Craig的好友。“呃，你们希望这场架能打多久呢？”几秒钟？你们认为他把我干掉需要多久？！要是Craig故意延长时间折磨Tweek呢？

 

Tweek不知所措，他看向Craig。这个男孩不再面朝他了，他现在正面无表情地看着Clyde。他貌似很迷惑，这个黑发男孩缓缓开口，“我、呃……”

 

Cartman迅速用手捂住了他的嘴。一脸虚情假意的假笑，这个男孩说：“Craig想打多久就打多久。”Tweek立刻用手捂住自己的嘴，以防尖叫出声。好像被他突然的动作吸引了，Craig的视线越过Cartman的手臂看向Tweek。陷入那双蓝眼睛中，Tweek抖了一下，用力咬住自己的嘴唇，就快咬出血了。

 

随着所有的孩子都开始放声大笑，Cartman把他的手拿开了，确信Craig会保持沉默。

 

“听着，别弄错了，”Cartman继续说着，并未察觉Craig的视线所及，“Craig从第一天起就做好准备了，他根本不把这个当回事儿。”Tweek在Craig的凝视中寻求着确认，但他所看到的只是无尽的冷静，一片漠然。但他还是眯起了眼睛，试着弄明白这个男孩在想些什么。

 

突然，Craig的眉毛降了下来，Tweek看到了。他还没准备好，对吗？噢，天啊，我们俩都没准备好！他应该讨厌我的，为什么他要用那种眼神看着我！？！他的脑袋就快要爆炸了。但Craig的表情依旧没变，他就这样盯着Tweek，好像他想要和他说话却做不到一样。

 

“等他被打得屁滚尿流的时候就当回事儿了！”Kyle大声反驳道，怒视着Cartman。不，都闭嘴吧！Tweek不知所措。他看不出Craig是否在生气，每次这些男孩说到他和Craig的这场架时，Tweek都感到更加困窘。

 

Cartman凑到他耳边，嘲弄地悄声说：“你听到没？”他的话对Kyle来说简直是火上浇油。Tweek讨厌这样，他只是想要Cartman快停下。“听起来某些人真是满嘴喷粪啊。”Kyle愤怒地大嚷着：“闭上你的臭嘴，死胖子！”

 

听到这，Cartman生气地说道：“不准说我胖，你个婊子养的！”话音刚落，这个大个头的男孩就走过去，一把将他揍趴了。当Cartman开始猛揍Kyle的脸时，Stan一跃而起，冲过去保护他的朋友，向Cartman的肚子送出一记猛拳。

 

Kenny朝着围着他们的人群耸了怂肩，长腿一伸加入了这场混战，揍了Stan，让他放开Cartman。而此时，Tweek用手用力拉扯着头发，四周蔓延着的怒气快把他逼疯了。

 

但这时Craig又看着他了。当这个男孩冷酷地盯着他看时，那种懊悔的表情消失了，就好像从未有过一样，Tweek终于能喘口气。通常，Craig 的注视总是让他焦躁不安，但在此刻，Tweek发现自己渐渐松开了抓着头发的手，听着敲打在鼓膜上的心跳声，他抖得更厉害了。

 

我不明白。

 

人群当中，Clyde很不凑巧地看到了这一幕，“哇，Tweek和Craig真的很讨厌对方啊，嗯？”他笑着说，“这会是一出好戏！”好像被他朋友的声音拉回了地面，Craig的视线从Tweek身上移开了。趁着这个小金毛还来不及眨眼，Craig伸出手抓起了Tweek的保温瓶，之后站起身直接走出了食堂。

 

什么鬼！？他的恐慌再次席卷而来，Tweek笨拙地站起身，迷惑和愤怒在他的血液中流动。真是个混蛋！他知道我需要我的保温瓶！经过这一切，Tweek终于意识到，Craig讨厌他是毋庸置疑了。

 

把他内心的平静偷走还不够，不，Craig还得拿走唯一一个可以让Tweek冷静下来的东西。现在谁知道他要把保温瓶怎么了 ！噢，天啊，我得离开这！Tweek颤抖得比今天任何时候都要厉害，他无视周围一路挤出食堂，猛地把门关上，真希望自己能大叫出来。

 

“嘿，Tweek。”

 

这下他真的叫了出来，“天啊！操！啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”捂住耳朵，Tweek靠着门蹲了下来，不自主地发着抖。

 

当那双长腿的主人从靠着的柜子上站直走过来时，Tweek眼睁睁看着，退缩着，害怕着。他认识这条深色的裤子，这双穿了很多年的旧运动鞋。缓慢地抬起头，害怕可能要发生的事情，这个金发的男孩让他的视线游走在他的蓝色帽子上，这顶帽子或许比他的年龄还大。

 

这双强壮的大手正拿着那个熟悉的银色保温瓶，这个平时很大的保温瓶在这双大手中都显得小了。

 

终于，Tweek看向了他的脸。每一个特征都记得清清楚楚，他就是控制不了这么做。

 

用一只手把他那个老旧毛线帽的帽檐往下扯了扯，Craig面无表情地低头看Tweek，就像往常那样。脸上没有愤怒，也没有任何情绪。他就只是看着他，好像在等着Tweek先开始动一样。而当看到这个男孩只是在不停发抖后，Craig叹了口气。

 

“拿着。”他把保温瓶扔向Tweek，不知道出于什么运气，Tweek还真的接住了。瓶身上的温度和它熟悉的重量让他的颤抖缓和了些许。“他们就快要把桌子都掀翻了，”Craig说，以一种解释的口吻，他的眼睛一直看着Tweek的。这双眼睛总是那么不慌不乱地沉着，湛蓝。“瓶子会掉到地上。”

 

盯着Craig，Tweek的好奇难以掩饰，Tweek快速打开瓶子，喝了好几大口里面还冒着热气的液体，品尝着咖啡的味道，让其滑下他的喉咙温暖他的内脏。趁着没溅得到处都是，他盖上了瓶盖，咕哝了一句“谢、谢谢”。再次看向他的眼睛，Tweek是多么想开口问他那个一直徘徊在他舌尖的问题。你真的想要打架吗？你讨厌我吗？你真的说了那些关于我的糟糕的坏话，还是那都是他们编造的？

 

你真的像我一直以为的那样可怕吗？

 

但他就是开不了口，在几秒钟的静默后，Craig朝他竖起了中指，说：“下午见。”之后就双手插兜头也不回地走了，冷静得不行。

 

而Tweek想做的只有放声大叫。


	9. 于你于我的谎言

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文：https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739188/chapters/29199003

Craig就不该拿起那个保温瓶的。在他的手指握住那个温暖金属的瞬间，他就意识到了。这太愚蠢了，他蠢到家了才会这么做，但那是这个瓶子就在桌子边缘，他突然就被一股紧张的情绪击中了，如果他不去拿这个瓶子，它就会掉到地上，而Tweek就会像个傻子一样慌慌张张地去把它捡起来。

 

他只是不想让自己看起来在以强凌弱。

 

就是这样，他靠在柜子上盯着手中的保温瓶，这么告诉自己。这是对他刚刚做的事的唯一解释。才不是因为他对Kyle拿走Tweek的咖啡而感到生气。这就是不可争辩的事实 ，没什么值得他失去理智的。而他一点儿都没觉得愧疚，他一点都不关心，即便Tweek看着他的眼神是如此的令人心碎，好像他捏住他装咖啡的保温瓶的手其实捏在了他的灵魂上一样。Craig一点儿都不在乎这个男孩。

 

他对于这场惨剧有多懊悔根本不重要，他感觉无所谓。我不在乎，他反复对自己重复着，眼神还在不断传出打闹声的餐厅徘徊。区区一个Tweek，我一点儿都不在乎。

 

突然，嘈杂的声音逐渐变大，随之而来的是那抹金色和绿色的身影猛地从中冲出来，大门在他身后猛地关上了。接着，Craig一瞬间就认出了了那轻声的咕囔来自Tweek，他的脊背紧贴那扇他刚从中逃出来的门，发着抖。无数个画面在Craig脑海中闪现，包括那双绿眼睛有多么的大。

 

但他迅速地将这些画面驱逐了，他需要冷静的头脑来做接下来的事。他以他一贯的语调叫到：“嘿，Tweek。”

 

他其实也不知道该和这个男孩儿说什么，他只是觉得自己得说些什么，好像他的嘴不容他拒绝一样。就好像昨天晚上，Craig在某个瞬间意识到光是苦想是没用的，他得开口说话。

 

Tweek立刻就尖叫了出来。“上帝啊！操！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”他的声音好像把他自己都震聋了，Tweek迅速捂住自己的耳朵，滑坐到地面上，膝盖紧贴着前胸恐惧地蜷缩成一团。Craig讨厌他总是那么轻易地就能引起Tweek这样的反应，但他迅速把这个想法赶走了。他应该很怕我，我是就是个怪物。我会和他打的，即便我没有任何这样做的理由。

 

这个念头让他阴郁起来。

 

所以他站直了起来，缓缓朝那个抽搐个不停的金发男孩走去。随着他走近，Tweek的视线从下到上看到他的脸，他看起来好像在等着什么坏事儿发生。但当他们的视线相接，那双绿眼睛中的惊奇更是排山倒海。

 

强迫自己对此视而不见，Craig把帽檐往下扯了扯，然后在Tweek身前停下。他是不是在想我会不会要伤害他？他希望不是的，但他知道在此刻这是肯定的了。但他无法停止地看着这个男孩，就是无法下定决心。他准备好的所有说辞此刻都消融了，他只觉得困惑，无法思考。

 

有一刻，他认为Tweek会说些什么，说他不想打，说他们应该停下这场闹剧。早在几分钟前他就从这个男孩地眼神中看出来了，他比Craig还毫无准备。但Tweek只是一声不吭地抽搐着，惊慌使他说不出话。

 

轻叹了口气，Craig颠了颠手中的保温杯。“拿着。”遏制住想要直接把这该死的东西递给Tweek的冲动，这个黑发的男孩把保温瓶扔向了他。Tweek的双手迅速地伸出来接住了保温瓶。好像咖啡的存在让他冷静了，Tweek的抽搐也不再那么剧烈，他转而看向了Craig，双眼中布满了不可思议。

 

他得解释一番，尽管他从来没想过这么做，Craig说：“他们就快要把桌子都掀翻了，瓶子会掉到地上。”为什么我要跟他解释这个，我又没做错什么。闭紧嘴巴，Craig继续盯着Tweek，试着弄明白为什么这那么不寻常，为什么这个小金毛是那么的不一样。

 

好像担心会有人又把保温瓶从他手中夺走一样，Tweek一下把瓶盖旋开并迅速地灌下了一大口咖啡，随着咖啡因进入他的机体，他的整个身体都放松了下来。Craig只是看着他这番动作，什么也没做。放下保温瓶，Tweek再次看向他的眼睛，用轻不可闻的气声说了一句“谢谢”。

 

那一刻，Craig想再说些什么。我们为什么要这样做？他想问问。为什么我们要让别人决定我们做什么？为什么我因为Cartman对你做的事而想要伤害他？我要怎样才能将你赶出我的脑海？

 

从什么时候开始我让你把我弄得一团糟？

 

真相已经到了嘴边，但他就是无法将它转化成句子。他现在就只能这样看着Tweek，他想，当这个金发男孩也这样注视着他时，他感到自己很渺小。

 

嘿，Tweek，我今天不想和你打架。

 

就好像他的整个世界观都崩塌了。 回过神来，Craig朝Tweek比了个中指，然而这个动作背后没有任何含义。“下午见。”他言简意赅，随后双手插口袋大步走开了，留下Tweek还在原地蜷缩着。

 

一走过转角，Craig停下来低头看着地面，脑袋里一片混乱。磨了磨牙，男孩一拳砸在了他身边的锁柜上，咣当作响的声音在大厅里回荡着。他就这样站着，紧闭双眼，呼吸沉重。

 

我这是怎么了？

 

))))-((((

 

“啊，老兄，这一定会很棒。”Cartman说着，看起来兴奋得不行。Craig站在他旁边，双手插兜，眼睛盯着地板。他才刚到这儿，就已经有如此多人等着了。全年级的人都出来准备看这场好戏，并且好像还按照支持他还是Tweek分成了两个阵营。

 

没有人知道，Craig根本不想打。这或许是件好事，如果他们知道他不想打这场架的话，他最后可能会和Cartman打起来。

 

这个上午，他很肯定自己要和Tweek打了。他打算速战速决。第一拳把他击倒在地，第二下让他眼冒金星，第三击使他神志不清，而第四回让胜负尘埃落定。这下一切都结束了，之后会有人送Tweek去医院，而当他醒过来时Craig会等在一旁向他道歉。

 

他不在乎，但Tweek仍旧是不同的，所以他只能接受这个事实，自己毁掉了本能和Tweek友好相处的机会。这就是他的计划，而在他看来还是个不错的计划。

 

但在休息时，情况变了。现在他根本无法和Tweek打。Craig不敢说会发生什么，但至少他能确定Tweek不会因为他而在脸上留下伤痕。

 

他会和Tweek打的唯一条件就是Tweek也准备好了并且愿意打，但他知道这没指望了，因为Tweek的双眼充满了恐慌。这只是一场闹剧，我们无非就是Cartman和他那些朋友们的小丑。

 

“你要给Tweek点儿颜色瞧瞧。”Cartman说着，用那吃屎般的笑容面对Craig。

 

面无表情地转向Cartman，Craig一声不吭，直到Cartman脸上的笑都快挂不住了才开口说，“可能吧。”这几个字瞬间又让Cartman咧嘴笑了。他妈的，我讨厌这个，我讨厌他。他多想把这个死胖子胖揍一顿，把他撂在地上一顿猛揍，而不是去伤害Tweek。

 

但他没这么做，他只是站在那儿。

 

我真的得和Tweek把这破事清了。他不想为这件事伤脑经，这让他觉得事情并没有回旋的余地，但若他不去想，Craig担心自己永远都会是个没有感情的混球。这可不怎么愉快，而他也并不愿去处理这件事。再说了，在他和Tweek打斗的前夕可不是去想这些事情的好时机。

 

好像想到这个男孩让他振奋了起来，一群人在Stan和Kyle的带领下涌入了操场，经过一脸紧张不安的Tweek。Craig不怪他。他发现自己双手插在口袋中，无法完全气定神闲。随着他们走近，Craig可以听到Stan在说，“保持愤怒，Tweek，保持愤怒。”

 

当他们面对Cartman的人时，双方都围绕着他们后退了一点，给Tweek和Craig腾出了空间。而他们就在中间站着，凝视对方。Craig低头看向Tweek的双眼，一如既往地面无表情。Tweek抽搐着，紧张的嘴唇仍然歪斜着。

 

我不会打你的，Craig不禁这么想，不知道Tweek是否能通过眼神读懂他的意图。我不会伤害你的，尤其是当你也不想伤害我时。因为Tweek并没有愤怒地向他挥拳，Craig也不敢动作，生怕把这个抖动的男孩激惹了。

 

“好的，我们开始吧。”Stan站在Cartman旁边看着Tweek和Craig说道。Craig能感受到来自全年级的目光，但他对此毫无反应。不可思议的是，Tweek也如此。Craig想那双绿眼睛中传递的理解是不是自己臆想的，这是不是自己的一厢情愿。我不想这么做，我不想和你打，我没有理由这么做。

 

“证明你是错的时候到了，死胖子。”Kyle说道，他的声音不知为何听着很遥远。Craig所能听到的仅有从Tweek嘴中传出的不自主的声音和他自己急促的呼吸声。

 

“你会收回这句话的，混蛋。”Cartman顶了回去，听起来十分激动。Craig能感受到所有人看向他们的焦灼不安，这是怎么发展到这般场面的？Tweek不协调地眨了下眼睛，先眨了一只然后再是另一只，好像他的大脑不能决定该做什么。

 

“不，我不会的，”Kyle说，“因为你才会先收回你的话，胖墩。”那道淤青还在那儿，那道该死的紫色痕迹提醒着Craig谁才是真正的敌人。不是Tweek，从来都不会是这个金发男孩，而只会是那些因为消遣而伤害过他的人。一旦我打了他，那么我和这些人就是一丘之貉了。

 

所以他没有，他只是冷漠地向Tweek眨眼睛，手插回了口袋里。Tweek大如餐盘的双眼微微睁得更大了，但他没说话。

 

“好了吗？”Stan问道，对他们的一动不动很不满。Tweek听了后惊跳了一下，有些不知所措。Craig几乎能看到他身上不断增长的压力，但Tweek没有尖叫，他仅是直视着Craig，像是在等待。

 

就这么看着他，Craig做了一件他长这么大从未做过的事。偷偷地，好让聚集起来的人群看不到，Craig照着印象中仅有的微笑的样子弯起了一侧的嘴角。

 

可能Tweek并没有看到，但Craig终于知道了他接下来要做什么了。干，要真能行得通就是奇迹了。

 

“快点！”Cartman发着牢骚。Craig对此毫无表示，他也不需要有所表示。他只是挂着那微小的笑容看着Tweek，想，请相信我，我知道自己在干嘛。或许他逃不过这一劫，或许他逃得过，但Craig很肯定他今天不会和Tweek打架。

 

“对，如果你想动手，现在就动手吧！”Wendy的话音刚落，Craig的表情重新回归到无懈可击的冷漠，终于把视线从Tweek身上移开，转而面向人群。好吧，碰碰运气吧。

 

“我们要做什么？”

 

四周鸦雀无声。

 

Stan是第一个开口的，“嗯？”很显然在场的所有人都认为Craig刚刚说的话很荒谬。每个人都知道怎么打架，Graig更是。但在此刻，Craig觉得自己做了正确的事。去他们的，我想怎么做就怎么做。

 

“什么叫‘我们要做什么？’”Cartman问道，他疑惑地歪着头，好像Graig刚刚在说火星语，围观的人也和他一样一头雾水。“你们互相打起来啊！”

 

好像意会到了Craig的意图，Tweek嚷嚷道：“怎么打！？”Craig快要笑出来了。可能Tweek真的不知道怎么打架，但看到Kyle和Stan脸上惊恐的表情真是值了。在把我们拽到一块儿打架之前没想到会这样，是吧？

 

“怎么打？”Kyle怪声问道，一脸的难以置信。他的视线在Craig和Tweek身上来回移动，好像在等待接下来发生些什么。于是Craig下定决心，如果他们打算糊弄过去的话，不妨全力演下去。

 

“我之前从来没有打过架，”他用一副严肃的语调撒着谎。就是这一刻，一声抽气声从Tweek嘴里冒了出来，听起来有点像笑声。噢，我的天啊，我们真的开演了。我说的话他们肯定一个字都不会相信，但管他呢，我刚刚让Tweek笑了。

 

“我也是。”Tweek控制住了自己的声调。Craig得遏制住看向这个男孩的冲动，因为对于一个扛不住压力的人来说，Tweek已经做得很好了。

 

听到Tweek的话，聚在周围的孩子们立刻怨声载道。很显然没人相信他们不会打架，但没关系，Tweek和他不用打架了。他们安全了，暂时地。

 

在这一片嘲笑中，Stan说：“啊，老兄，得了吧！这太扯了！”Craig和Tweek公然的违抗让他恼羞成怒，这场面太令人满意了。我可能赢不下这场战争，但我这次绝对战胜了他们。说真的，他不该为了这样的事情感到那么愉快。

 

最棒的地方在于Tweek又压着嗓子发出了几声咯咯的笑声，这会被误认为是他平日里抽搐时发出的声音，但Craig能听出区别，这让他感觉更有底气了。

 

“对啊，”Cartman赞同道，听起来很恼火。“你们快打起来！打对方的脸啊！”转身面向Tweek，Craig微微眯起了眼睛，好似在鼓励Tweek。Tweek走向前，大大的眼睛里充满了笑意和轻松，他伸手推了一把Craig。不带一丝力气，Craig轻轻打了一下Tweek的脸作为回击，小心地没在上面留下伤痕。

 

Kyle发出了一声苦恼的叹息：“不是这样！”

 

小脸因为发愁皱了起来，好像这才反应过来有一大群人在围观一样，Tweek转头面向人群，尖声说道：“那要怎么样？”当看到那真挚的紧张重新回到Tweek的脸上时，Craig感到胃在翻搅，但他想到这是不可避免的，也就随它去了。

 

Stan抱怨着冲到他们中间，两眼冒火，“够了，够了，真是够了！”Tweek吓得跳了起来。Stan瞪着Craig好像在说我知道你在玩什么把戏，他又看向Tweek，他的眼神让Tweek退怯了。“这场架得推迟了，直到Tweek和Craig学会怎么打架。”嘲讽的意味不难听出，但Craig根本毫不在意。

 

在一片抱怨声中，大家都散了，厌烦了等待这场还未开始的对战。当大部分人都离开时，Kenny走到了Cartman旁边，一副看上去颇为满意的样子。Craig明白拖延终是不能逃过这场架，但至少让Tweek有了更多的时间准备。而且说不定他能找到一个解决的办法，他只能这么指望了。

 

Stan双臂交叉，面对Tweek说：“好吧，Tweek，我们会教你怎么打架的。”Tweek听了后惊叫出声，越过Stan看向了Craig，好像在求助。Craig仅仅挑起了眉毛，好像在问，好吧，你是打算 糊弄过去还是真的和我打呢？Tweek打了个寒战，看起来还没拿定主意。

 

Stan指着Cartman说：“而Cartman，你教Craig。”Craig克制着没有翻白眼。这个死胖子能教他什么东西才怪了。事实上，如果他们打的话，Craig十有八九能让Cartman吃苦头。他无法否认他还挺喜欢这样的。

 

Cartman好像这才反应过来，迅速地答道：“我觉得这样不公平，如果我教Craig的话，他最后会把Tweek打死的。”他快速地瞥了一眼Tweek，发现对方也在看自己，Craig知道这个金发小子在想什么，都写在脸上了。他知道那副表情是什么意思，他相信Cartman，对吗？他就是控制不住自己。在发生的所有破事中，唯独这一件让Craig感到挫败和沮丧。

 

不论我做什么，他总是会认为我讨厌他。我能怎么办呢？我除了支持他之外什么都没做，但这就是我得到的回报。那种狂躁的懊丧感再次涌上心头。他只是想要Tweek别再像看一头怪物一样看他。就是这样！他认为我想杀了他，但我没有！我绝对不会想伤害他！

 

他攥紧了拳头，突然，Tweek的双眼睁大了，布满惊恐，他不敢再看Craig，那剧烈的抽搐又回来了。操，Craig在心里骂了一句，即便这让他更悲情了。操他的Tweek Tweak和他该死的抽搐与神经质！操！

 

与此同时，Stan和Cartman还在争论不休。“噢，是吗？那好啊，我要让我的叔叔Jimbo来教Tweek怎么打拳击！”Kyle移动到Stan身旁，抱起手臂，赞同地点点头。强迫自己把注意力从Tweek身上转移到他们这儿，Craig皱起了眉，尝试着想象这个小金毛打拳击的画面。

 

“哇哇哇哇哇！”Cartman挖苦了起来，他挥动着手，“拳击真是太吓人了！”接着他又看向他们，还击道：“我准备让Craig学武术！”噢，好极了，我才刚开始喜欢这件事。这下好了，他算是自食其果了，Craig意识到他得面对这个后果了。他苦涩地想着，我就该趁着那个机会把Tweek揍了，反正也改变不了他对我的看法。

 

“好啊！”Stan说，他的双手握成了拳头。“明天我们在这儿见！”用手肘轻轻推了推Kyle，他转身领着Tweek走了。

 

“好啊！”Cartman大喊着，寸步不移，只是站着瞪他们。站在他身后的Kenny翻了个白眼，受不了地哼了一声。

 

“好啊！”Kyle回喊道，终于跟随着Stan走了。

 

“好啊，那好啊！”Cartman冲着他们离开的身影大嚷着，随后发出了作呕般的声音。而Kenny，目睹这一切后笑了出来。

 

“你们真是太有趣了，”他说，然后大步走去，拍了拍Craig的背，这个金发男孩对他说：“加油啊，小子，明天给Tweek吃点苦头。”接着他就走了，这让Craig比之前还要焦虑。

 

等到Kenny走远，听不到他们说什么的时候，Cartmam这才发出一声怒吼，转向Craig。这个稍矮的男孩推了一把Craig，怒道：“Craig，你他妈刚刚为什么要这么做？”

 

“我做了什么？”Craig问，克制着自己不要还手。他俯视着Cartman，他的身高优势在这时发挥得十足。Cartman迟疑地后退了一步，但神色并没有变化。

 

“你明知道是什么！”Cartman愤怒地说着，“我知道你打过无数次架，你刚刚为什么不打他！你本可以把他打得屁滚尿流的！”

 

Craig冷酷地向后倚着，“那样不公平，如果我要和他打的话，我希望看起来公平一点。”

 

“你以前可没考虑过这种问题！”Cartman坚持着，双臂交横在胸前。“这简直是放屁，Craig，你是故意的，你想输，是不是？！”Cartman靠近了，呲着牙说：“怎么，你打算亲亲Tweek的小屁股？你是个基佬吗？就像他那样的基佬？”

 

Craig深吸了一口气，沸腾的血液让他想当场狠揍一顿Cartman，但他忍住了。他竟敢这样想？他竟敢说我是个基佬！？我才不在乎Tweek呢！“不，”Craig轻声说，尽管他很想大吼。“我不是。我会和他打的，我讨厌他。”

 

Cartman这下看起来满意了，后退一步认可道：“这才对嘛。”

 

而最糟糕的是，Craig已经分不清自己是不是在说谎了。


	10. 全面开火

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文：https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739188/chapters/29228787

“简直不敢相信，”Kyle咕哝着，双臂交叉在胸前，义愤填膺，“我们费了那么大劲，现在看看我们得到了什么。这件事还得继续多久啊？”他听起来有些气急败坏，但说真的，你能怪他吗？

“冷静下来，老兄。”Stan语气疲倦，“这都是瞎扯淡，我知道的。”他用碰了碰Kyle的手臂，这个举动让红发男孩花语中的怒火渐渐熄灭。“我也不觉得他们是在演戏。”

Tweek唯唯诺诺地跟在他们身后，他知道他们在讨论今天下午发生的事，他们说起的全是这件事，这让他感到有些害怕，绝大部分是因为他对所发生的事也感到很迷惑。他当时可以说挺……自信的，但现在，他只觉得害怕。

以及反胃，对的，还有点反胃。

“我说，他们难道不是讨厌对方吗！”Kyle突然大声说道，双手激动地在空中挥舞着。转而面向Tweek，他眯起了眼睛，尖锐地问道：“难道不是吗，Tweek？你难道不讨厌Craig吗？”噢，上帝啊！不，我不这么想！我现在什么都不知道了！

“为什么！？”然而Tweek控制不了地爆发了，“为什么我会讨、讨厌Craig？！”当Stan和Kyle同时停下脚步看向他时，他打了个寒颤。噢，天啊，这是个错误的回答！在他们的注视下Tweek畏缩了起来，他含糊不清地说：“我，我是说，他毕竟没打我。”

“但是他讨厌你啊，”Stan一字一句地说，好像他在教孩子说话一样。Tweek想表现得气愤一点，但他现在实在太害怕了。“得了吧，老兄，如果有人讨厌你，你就不该喜欢他，这太基了。”这句话让Tweek又缩小了一点。我知道他讨厌我，我知道Craig想杀了我！但是有那么一瞬间，他不是这么想的。为什么他的态度变化得那么快？为什么他就不能下定决心，别再拖下去了？！

Kyle对着Stan那不成熟的辱骂翻了个白眼，自我感觉良好地说：“Tweek，你现在就是个懦夫，你得维护你自己。”Tweek摇了摇头，发出一声弱小的惊叫。他不喜欢这样，他不喜欢他们都希望他去和Craig打架，即便这个男孩的确讨厌他。

这件事情都很令人困惑，这件图谋已久的打斗。Tweek不想打的，他甚至都不知道怎么开始对Craig生气。他所能想到的只是Craig之前表现得那么友好平和，仅是站在那儿，没有打他，没有做任何事情。仅是用他那双坏坏的蓝眼睛凝视着Tweek，好像周围聚集的同学们都不存在一样。见鬼，他也骗过了我让我一时上了他的当。

“啊！但是我不会打架啊！”Tweek尖叫，剧烈抖动着。“而且Craig根本就没伤害我！他，他并没有那么讨厌我，只是有一点讨厌，对不对？”为什么我要和他们说这些？他们总是会说服我去讨厌Craig。他们只是想看我们打起来！他现在对此很肯定了，他也很肯定下午他搞砸了。比起Craig和Tweek，Kyle，Stan和Cartman更加想看这场架发生。

“你看到他瞪你的样子了吗？”Kyle提醒道，他双臂交叉眉头紧蹙。“我不知道你怎么样，但他看起来十分想杀人。你不能让他这么对你，你得向他表明你不是任人欺负的。”我就是任人欺负的！Tweek想大叫。有多少次我被欺负的时候就在你们俩眼前的？！

“对啊，”Stan猛点头，表示赞同。“Craig看上去很恼火了，他敢说他现在肯定很后悔当时没打你。如果你明天不反抗的话，他绝对会把你碾碎。”Tweek这下抖得更厉害了。他们说的对，他们说的对，他莫名把Craig惹恼了，而他一直在自欺欺人。即便那个黑发男孩之前不想和他打，但他现在想了。如果Tweek不赶快振作起来，他就完蛋了。

这个转变十分突然。之前，Craig可以说是他的同谋，他是首先出来说自己不会打架的。再说了，Tweek能发誓他看到Craig在这么说之前朝他笑了。这让人难以相信，Craig Tucker从未笑过。但这并没有阻止Tweek在那几分钟内感觉到欢喜愉悦。

这整件事都是那么滑稽，Craig，全年级（如果还不能说全校的话）最臭名昭著的打架好手，一脸呆板地看向最想让他打架的人，并且说他从来没有打过架。Tweek当时都笑了，他从未一天中笑那么多次。Craig当时在公然违抗那些男孩，Tweek立刻产生了不二的想法，他是在蔑视这个年级，对于Craig，这并不出奇了。

但之后，一切都急转直下。

为什么我把一切都毁了？这一定都是我的错！噢，耶稣啊！ 要是他很厌恶我，不想和我有关联呢？就是这样，对不对？他根本就不想看道我，我太令人厌恶了。

“但，但是，我可以和他打，但是不一定要讨厌他，对不对？”Tweek问道，即便他知道不该问的。这太愚蠢了，他们是对的，这让他看起来像个娘炮，但事实是，他真的并不讨厌Craig。他从来没有讨厌过这个黑发男孩。当那个男孩毫无原因地盯着他看的时候，他的确挺生气的，但他从来没有讨厌过他。Tweek只是……讨厌不起来。

Kyle翻了个白眼，再次挥了挥手臂，而后转身嘲讽着说：“你真是太废柴了，你自己知道吧？Craig对你那么混蛋，而你却还想着跪舔他。”听了这个话，Tweek发出了一声号叫，他摇着头，讨厌他们总是把事情说得那么难听。

Stan怀疑地挑起眉毛，“Tweek，很抱歉我认为Kyle说的对，你真的太废柴了。但不论怎样，只要变得足够气愤，那么你就不需要去讨厌他。但你得保持怒火，不然你就太软了。”说罢，他怂了耸肩转过身，碰了碰Kyle地手臂，继续向前前，而Tweek无可奈何只能跟上。

我才不是这样，我才不是！我只是不讨厌他而已。这有什么问题吗？我有什么问题吗？我应该讨厌Craig吗？就因为我不想讨厌他我就成为废柴了吗？他用双臂抱紧自己，希望此刻他的保温瓶在身边，Tweek垂头丧气地发现，不论发生什么，他唯一讨厌的人只有他自己。

因为尽管Craig对他笑了，但Tweek又回到他平日里紧张而惊慌的状态时，这个黑发的男孩用狠毒的眼神瞪着他，并且在接下来再也没看他一眼。Tweek知道这是为什么，知道他搞砸了。他也因此鄙视自己，但他现在无计可施，对不对？Craig认为他很恶心，可能现在讨厌他了，而Tweek对此无力反驳。

他很害怕。

他想看Craig再次对他微笑，哪怕就一次。

Kyle和Stan在这段路上很沉默，Tweek谢天谢地。他不知道自己还能不能继续撑过他们的审问。他的脑袋开始旋转，他不想感到自己更差劲了。不，他现在需要做的就是把这整件事做完，并且活下来。当他们提起拳击的时候，他想起了Craig的表情，Tweek回忆起那双眼睛中的激励，好像在告诉他他能做到，他能成功。

好吧，即便Craig讨厌他，他也依旧相信Tweek有能力做到。所以，他要学会拳击，而且要学得很好，他要向Craig证明他不是一个惹人厌的邋遢鬼，他也可以和这个黑发男孩一样厉害。或许这种想法很愚蠢，但Tweek不在乎，反正他也不能陷得更深了。

抵达约定的地点后，Tweek抬头望向这个招牌，深呼吸。上面用巨大而显眼的字体，写着“ Big's Gym”。Stan为他们抵着门，他紧张地跟随Kyle走了进去。他一直低头看着地板，尽管Stan像老虎钳一样抓着他的肩膀，几乎把他拽入了门内。“快点，他们在等着了，你还得换衣服。”说完他就走了，留下Tweek一个人在更衣室里发抖，没过一会儿，Kyle拿着一件拳击短裤走了进来。

“好了吗？”这个男孩催促着，他盯着Tweek的眼神让Tweek很不安，好像有人在解剖他的大脑一样。噢，天啊，Kyle才是外星人，他想要我的大脑！从来都不是Craig，而是Kyle！

“啊！噢，耶稣啊，你想干嘛！？”他尖叫着，在这令人恐慌的视线下跳了起来。

Kyle不耐烦地咕哝着，“他妈的，你真是奇葩，快脱衣服，现在。”而当Tweek仅仅看着他，在恐惧中瑟瑟发抖时，Kyle叹了口气：“你得换上衣服，所以赶紧把衣服脱了把这个穿上。天啊，这对你来说很难理解吗？”

Tweek并不想再激惹得Kyle，他慌忙得服从他的命令，哆哆嗦嗦地解开衬衫地口子，而他颤抖着的手指让这个动作难于登天。Kyle只是看着他，表情愈发地受不了他。噢，上帝，我真的让他恼火了。耶稣啊，我该怎么办？慌张中，Tweek终于脱下了衬衫，迅速地脱下裤子，大腿上的伤痕让他一阵反胃，他用力地咽了下口水。

快点，如果你学会了拳击，那么或许Craig就不会把你揍得那么惨。你得做点什么！比如一拳砸在他脸上，想到这，Tweek不禁发出一声“嘎！”看到拳击短裤后，Tweek一把抓过来，用颤颤巍巍的手指穿上了。

“终于啊！”Kyle怒道，吓得Tweek一下坐到了身后的长凳上，“天啊，你慢得可以。”

好像听到了朋友高声的召唤，Stan一把推开了门，拿着一双拳击手套。这双手套很小，但Tweek的手也不大，所以他猜自己没有抱怨的立场。“拿着，”Stan说着，把手套扔向Tweek，而Tweek笨手笨脚地没接住。“快带上，我叔叔要给你上一堂一对一的课， 你最好动作快点。”

Tweek点点头，强迫自己冷静下来，好把手套戴上。他觉得很恶心，他能够想象得出在他之前有多少人曾戴过这双手套。这使他很难受，但他强忍住了，跟着Stan和Kyle走出了另一扇门。

里面是一个小房间，放着些设备和一个拳击台。拳击台里面站着两个人，一胖一瘦。Stan朝他们挥挥手，“嘿，Jim叔叔！”

Kyle和Stan从绳子下钻上拳击台后，胖男人朝他们笑了笑。Tweek紧张地跟着他们，不想在惹恼任何一个人。我现在在拳击台上，如果他们杀了我，也可以说是一场意外！

Tweek站直了，但依旧在绳子旁边，以防之后要逃跑，他缩在角落，等着下一步。那个瘦男人和他穿着相似，Tweek想他是不是就是他的老师。这个男孩恐慌地抽搐着，挣扎着让自己平静下来。”

“好了！”Jimbo大叫着，拍了拍手，“Tweek，我的小侄子Stanley要我教你一些拳击的精髓！”他看上去很兴奋，Tweek希望自己也能兴奋一点。

然而，他能做的仅是盯着地板。这上面有血！“呃呃呃呃呃！”Tweek惊叫起来，往后跳。噢，上帝啊，待会这上面就会是我的血了。我要死了。我现在在做什么？这真是个糟糕的主意，为什么我会来这里？让我走行吗？我不在乎会发生什么了，我只是还不想死！

但Stan的叔叔并没有发现他的惊慌，而是宣告着：“你真是幸运！这位Ned曾经是州冠军，直到一颗手榴弹炸掉了他的胳膊。”他指向那个高瘦的男人，显然这就是Ned了。Tweek快要晕过去了。州冠军？！噢，天啊，这压力太大了！

只有一条胳臂的Ned，把他另一条完好的手臂横在胸前，说：“嗯，我依旧能干架。”看着他那副墨镜和头上围着的头巾，Tweek对此毫不怀疑。他会被揍成一滩泥，毫无还手之力。他僵住了，他能做的只有站在那发抖。

Jimbo笑了笑，继续说着：“Tweek，拳击是一项爷们儿的运动。”Tweek睁大了眼睛。噢，天啊，为什么我要来这儿？“这世界上没有比拳击更爷们儿的了，这简直是爷们儿中的爷们儿。”Tweek不住地微微摇着头，他的大脑全然拒绝着。这不适合他，他不是个爷们儿，他只是个连安静站着都做不到的怪咖！

“那么，当你和Ned练习拳击的时候，要挖掘你体内爷们儿的那一面，”Jimbo激情地说道。Tweek看向Ned，发出了一声低沉的叫声。Kyle和Stan只是耸耸肩，好像他们依旧还觉得这个主意不错。噢，天啊！“好的，说的够多了!”Jimbo宣布。等等，你不打算教我了吗！？“让我们开始打拳击吧！”

铃声响起，Ned突然一跃而起扑向Tweek。完美的一击正中肚子，Tweek被打飞了，他能实实在在地感觉到空气“咻——”地一下，他就飞向了围绳。接着他又被弹到了地上，脸狠狠地砸在地面上，好像他想用地上地盐来擦拭伤口一样。

“呃……”他呻吟着，努力想站起来却只是徒劳。疼，哪里都疼。他胳膊上的瘀伤在阻止他的动作，向他大吼着别再动了。我必须得站起来，我必须得动起来。

Ned的声音从上方传来，“嗯，让我看看你有什么本事?”更用力地挣扎着，Tweek颤抖着站了起来，眼前一片模糊。噢，天啊，我的头好疼！

丝毫没有注意到他的窘迫，Jimbo说道：“防守，Tweek！”但这句话听起来像是从水底下传来的，Tweek连站都站不稳，更别说摆出防守的姿势了。Stan和Kyle只是在边上看着，无动于衷。他们想看我死掉！

即便如此，他还是举起了胳膊，准备防御Ned，但又一次地，对方动作太过迅速，他快速向下出拳，两下就把Tweek打倒了。“啊！”他叫到，但这对缓解疼痛没有一点帮助。他现在打心底里恐慌，他害怕自己最后会被打死。

“该死的！”Stan咒骂道，好像这才终于发现Tweek真的不太行。

“加油啊，Tweek！”Kyle大喊着，他比他的朋友还要固执一点，“他只有一直胳膊啊！”

Jimbo说了什么，但Tweek听不到，他的大脑一片晕眩。将视线从擂台上抬起，他的脑海中突然出现了一个画面，画面中Craig双臂抱在胸前，挂着那副熟悉的不悦的面容。站起来！他说，你很坚强，站起来。

我做不到！他想朝着这个幻象尖叫，我什么事情都做不成，我就是那么弱小又悲哀！这就是他，毫无价值，为什么会有人认为他可以反击呢？他唯一擅长的就是受欺负。这就是人们现在在对他做的事，他们会这么做到他死的那天。

不，幻象Craig说，站起来，你不是毫无价值，你是Tweek motherfucking Tweak，告诉我这代表着什么。你听清楚了吗！？拿出你的实力让我瞧瞧！说罢他就消失了，但没关系，Tweek感受到他的话语渗入了他的骨头，给了他力量。

Craig，他相信我能做到的，对不对？Tweek如是想着，无视腹部的疼痛，缓缓站了起来。他相信我能还击，我得证明他是对的。他感受到了力量在涌动，那种当Craig盯着他时他感受到的东西。咬着牙，他站直了身子，一脸坚毅地面对着Ned。

一只胳膊的男人摩拳擦掌，挥舞着拳头威胁道：“你有什么本事？”并没有多少本事，Tweek这么想着，举起了自己的拳头。但是Craig认为我能做到，所以我可以的！

Jimbo的声音从边线上传来：“打他的蛋蛋，Tweek！”什么？但Tweek选择不去理会，而是直接向前扑去，那一拳结实地打在了Ned的头上。他几乎能听到Stan和Kyle呲牙咧嘴的声音。这就对了，我才不是什么都做不成！

面前的男人发出了痛苦的呻吟并倒地了，这副场景好像让Jimbo更加兴奋了。Tweek惊讶地抬头看向他，等着他宣布比试的结束，但他说的却是：“干得漂亮，小伙子！赶紧的，趁着他还没爬起来再给他一下！”Tweek不知所措，之能按着他的指示，再次向前猛扑。

他多砸了几拳，一拳打在Ned的肚子上，两拳砸在大腿根儿上。挨揍的男人只能无助地呻吟着。Tweek想象着此刻是Craig正躺在地上哀嚎，用那双肿胀的蓝眼睛盯着他。Tweek尖叫着把这个画面驱赶出大脑，又用两倍于之前的力量猛揍了Ned几下，试图把Craig赶出他的脑海。不！我不想要这样！

“噢……”Ned呻吟着，肢体痛苦地颤抖着。Tweek后退一步，看着他地战绩。我做到了，我成功地打赢了一个人。

“很好！”Jimbo鼓掌赞叹着。“现在快踢他的蛋蛋！”不愿去反驳什么，Tweek猛踢了几下Ned的大腿根儿，每一下都带着这些天来一直在积攒的压力与紧张。一阵剧烈的干咳后，男人吐了血，毫无还击之力。

“看到了吗？”Jimbo说着，终于让Tweek停下了拳打脚踢，“你都让他咳出血了。”Tweek不会知道，这怎么算得上是件好事，但是像Stan和Kyle这样残酷的人会为此欢呼。噢，上帝啊，我要变成一个怪物了。接着他想到了Craig，他意识到只要他向Craig展示出他并不弱小，那么其他的都不重要了。

看着在地上抽搐的人，Tweek双手握拳，发出了一声“嘎啊啊啊啊啊”的叫声。他似乎能听到Craig的声音从场边传来，他说，看，我说了你并不弱小。当你必须坚强起来的时候，你坚强无比。

Jimbo露出大大的笑脸，大声说道：“这就是拳击！”

Stan对Tweek说：“你知道吗，Tweek，我之前看错你了，你真的挺有种的。”

尽管这是来自于Stan的赞美，Tweek还是感到不舒服。

只要Craig认为我很强，只要Craig相信……


	11. 悔不该当初

这 真是太蠢了，Craig如是想着，思绪一片昏暗。我他妈为什么会在这儿？为什么我要听这个混蛋说的？Cartman就在他前面，喋喋不休地说着什么。Craig很肯定，他肯定在说些什么游戏。

 

“然后，我们会有卓尔精灵，不得不说这真的弱爆了，”Cartman边激动地挥手，边说着。因为Cartman走得很慢，这一路上Craig被迫听了不少他并不想听的蠢游戏。 “ 我觉得Kyle会是他们的头儿，因为Kyle是个肮脏的犹太人，所有人都知道犹太人的法术很恶心。”

 

“唔，”Craig含糊地应了一声。当Cartman转过身来看向他时，Craig朝他比了个中指，疲惫地问道：“你们又因为什么吵起来了？”一定是发生了什么，这点他十分肯定，但他记不清了，毕竟他一直都没怎么认真听他们说话。

 

Cartman恼怒地张开手臂，“我在说真理之杖，Craig，真理之杖。这个大陆上拥有至高无上的力量的东西，想起来了吗？谁掌控了它就掌控了整个宇宙！”如果不是出自Cartman之口，那听起来倒是蛮酷的。“显然，作为伟大的巫师，我是最好的人选。”

 

“那是当然了，”Craig赞同着，同时也翻了个白眼。“我们还要朝对方说咒语用木棍儿打架，听起来就很酷。”但他的心并不在这儿。真的，他才不想和Craig玩这种愚蠢的游戏，他不想学武术，他也不想打Tweek！上帝啊，我真是太糟了……不，他的确想和Tweek打，他已经看到了那个小金毛对他的善意的抗拒，他现在真是受够了Tweek总是疑神疑鬼的，而不愿意相信他真的不想打架。如果你认为我想的话，如果你认为我是一个怪物的话，那我就如你所愿吧。

 

“我就说吧，这太棒了！”Cartman激动地说着，根本没看出Craig的言不由衷。“你真该让Clyde和Token也一起来玩。你们可以都投靠我这边，去他妈的Kyle。”为什么我会想和你一边？但Craig并没有说出来，他只是看着Cartman，直到这个矮个子迅速接话：“不管怎样，我们得让你为明天的架做好准备，因为很显然有人以前从来没有打过架。”

 

Craig听了这话并没有什么反应，他只是问道：“我要学哪种武术？”这并不是说他真的在乎，不管怎么样都很蠢。Tweek在干什么呢……他看着地平线出神地想着。“是功夫之类的吗？”

 

“我其实想的是相扑。”Cartman背着手告诉他。

 

Craig不可思议地看着他，“你说什么。”这根本算不上是个疑问句。“相扑？相扑他妈的对我能有什么帮助？Tweek他妈的可是在学拳击！”他还是无法想象那个画面，但可以肯定的是，那听起来就比这种为了让胖子们施展体重压制而创造的运动靠谱多了。

 

“Craig，”Cartman瞪着这个高个儿的男孩说道，“老实说，相扑对你没什么帮助，但是，你其实会打架的，对不对？”对着Cartman脸上那恶心的表情，Craig朝他比了个中指，然而这并没有任何帮助。“你其实完全可以揍Tweek一顿，但你没有，所以现在，我得让你学点新东西，因为你就是不肯老实。这都是你的错。”

 

“都成了我的错，傻逼，”Craig怒气冲冲地冲着Cartman，“你和你的傻逼朋友才是这一切的罪魁祸首。我他妈才不在乎那些没有对我做过任何事的人，妈的我也不在意那些侮辱我的人，你知道为什么吗？”他靠近Cartman的脸，“因为他们都不值得我花时间。”

 

“那为什么一开始你同意和Tweek打？”Cartman眯起眼睛反驳道，“说啊，告诉我啊！告诉我为什么你现在要浪费你宝贵的时间。”

 

Craig站直了，一把将Cartman揪到跟前，这个矮个儿的男孩打了个踉跄。“出于个人原因，你和你那群朋友管不着。”说出来之后Craig感觉舒畅了不少。看到了吗，Cartman，和我玩你还差的远呢，老子不是一个你抽一下鞭子就跳舞的玩具。“你会看到你想要的打斗，但这不是因为你和你那群朋友胡编乱造的东西。”

 

Cartman怒吼着：“我们胡编乱造什么了？我们才没有，Tweek在你背后说了很多你的坏话，你不知道而已。”Craig试图无视他的话，但Cartman的话直击他心底的疑虑。“你真的以为那个小怪人如他表面看上去那样纯洁吗？噢，才不是呢，Craig，他讨厌我们所有人，他尤其厌恶你。”

 

转过身面对Cartman，Craig高举双手，道：“那就让他讨厌我吧！”他的高声怒吼着实吓了面前这个男孩一大跳。他平日里毫无起伏的语调消失了，取而代之的是愤怒的咆哮。“就让他把我当作一个怪物吧，因为我就是一个怪物！”一想到Tweek一脸惊恐的看着他的画面，他的胸口就一阵疼痛。“谁他妈让我发火了我就杀了谁，我才不管是谁呢，这其中就包括你Cartman，你最好给我记住了。”

 

Cartman举起手围在Craig身边，试图平复他的怒气。“哇喔，Craig，我是你这边的。我和你一样想看到Tweek为他的所作所为付出代价，所以我才要帮助你啊，我会帮助你克服那个使你之前没能动手的障碍。”Craig深吸一口气，平静下来。我不在乎，记住了，Cartman才没有做什么让我在意的事情。欺负Tweek他妈的也不是我在意的事情。

 

“我真该在那时候就揍他，”Craig咕哝着，终于愿意继续跟着Cartman走。“去他妈的公平起见，为什么我要去学相扑？”

 

“因为Craig，这会给你带来优势，”Cartman说着，显然对于这个话题的回归很欣喜。“你比Tweek重几磅，在加上你比他高，你绝对可以碾压他。”他把这件事说得好像多么光荣一样，就好像在说以强欺弱是件好事。Craig攥紧了拳头，但是并没有挥出去。他不会再为Tweek的事情而动怒。这，他妈的，一点都不重要。

 

“好吧。”Craig含糊着。他想要发泄一下，不管他做什么，他都无法把Tweek赶出他的脑海。那个总是在抽搐的小疯子简直扎根在了他的大脑中，Craig越是想把他拔除，他就得挖得越深。他不敢相信自己在他身上花了那么多时间。其实一直以来他对他都示以友好，他甚至试图让这场打斗延期而让Tweek有时间去做准备。但他所得到的回报就是对方的恐惧。这他妈的不公平。

 

生活就是不公平的，你的人生和公平相去甚远。但是那又怎样呢？站起来，别抱怨，直面它。而Tweek的笑声不请自来地入侵了他的大脑，Craig感到胃部一阵绞痛。从我的大脑中滚出去，我给过你机会了。你除了是个害怕面对自己的懦夫之外一无是处。

 

然而这样的自我催眠并没有起什么作用，他自己都无法信服。

 

其实我想从Tweek那儿得到什么呢？Craig思索着，无法停止。我所做的只是盯着他看而已，这很有趣，对吗？或者说，是那强烈的好奇心驱使着他去弄清楚那个一头乱发的小金毛在想些什么。有什么东西就这样引起了Craig的好奇心，并且这东西再也没离开过。对此他一头雾水，甚至不知道如何下手。

 

Tweek一直以来就只是个奇怪的孩子，在南方公园芸芸众生中的又一个疯子罢了，小镇怪人。只要去一趟Tweek兄弟咖啡厅，你除了能买到过分昂贵的咖啡，还能亲眼目睹这个最神经质的孩子。在他们还小的时候，Craig从来没有和孩子们一起嘲笑Tweek，他从不觉得这好玩。尽管Tweek的衬衣纽扣从来没有扣整齐，他在午休的时候总是坐在操场的角落里尖叫着扯头发，但Craig从来不在乎这些。这些都不足为奇。

 

他还记得在幼儿园的时候，那时候大部分的父母们还会接送孩子们上学，但有些孩子并没有父母陪在身边哄着他们，牵他们的手，而Tweek就是这些孩子中的一员。他总是背着那个对他的小身板来说过大的小书包一个人走着，而他那不合身的衬衫总是遮盖了他的手掌。

 

Craig记得那么清楚，是因为他的父母也从来没想过要来接送他。他们从未给予他足够的关心，而他也厌恶找他们对质。所以他总是能注意到Tweek一个人上学，手中总是攥着那个现在还在用的银色保温瓶。但那时候，那个保温瓶就和他的脑袋一样大，对于一个孩子而言实在是太大了，但他还是每天带着它上学。即便那时Craig看向他的频率并不及现在，但他还是注意到了。而当其他孩子因为爹不疼妈不爱而嘲笑Tweek的时候，Craig并没有加入他们。

 

其实在以前他并没有多关注Tweek。在三年级时候，Tweek撞破了学校的玻璃大门，伤得像个被撕碎的玩偶一样，Craig当时就在现场，周围还有一群凑热闹的同学。事发的时候他正从洗手间出来，Tweek快步经过他好像身后有什么怪物在追赶他一样。Craig不知为何，跟了上去。

 

他眼看着Tweek用头撞破了玻璃，眼看着残破的玻璃片割破了他脏兮兮的绿色棉袄，露出里面的填充物。Craig依然记得跌跌撞撞的Tweek最后终于因为疼痛而倒地不起时，鲜血染红了地板。他的裤子也残破不堪，Craig能看到血液从中流出来。

 

但这并没有引起他的兴趣。这样的事情放在南方公园根本不足为奇。不，Craig一辈子都想不通这是为什么。也许时因为老师让他感到太无聊了，或者这只是借口。又或许是Tweek身上其他的东西抓住了他的注意力。但Craig就是想不通，甚至不知道从哪里着手。

 

“Craig，我们到了。别再发呆了，看着瘆得慌。”Cratman恼人的声音将他拉回现实，Craig抬头看着面前这栋东方建筑，上面写着西村武术学校。“来吧，我给你找了老师，”Cartman边说边打开了门，“我可能会是你的陪练，所以你得打起精神。”

 

好吧，如果要说Cartman擅长什么的话，那绝对就是相扑了，Craig走进大门如是想着。

 

而Craig呢，其实并不适合相扑这样的运动。虽然他也并不算瘦削，好吧，他也的确有点瘦，毕竟他体重的涨速赶不上他的身高。他现在有4.1英尺高，但他并不是最壮实的孩子。他出拳很重，并且深知如何发挥自己的身高体重优势，然而现在的问题是，Cartman大概有70磅重，这意味着这场相扑不会那么轻松愉快了。

 

但Craig想，这就是推迟那场架的代价，他现在得还了。

 

“李们好，”一个人从墙后面传来，“欢迎来到西村武术学校。需要一些专业指导吗？”Craig看着这个人，不知道要说些什么。谢天谢地，Cartman十分乐意接话。

 

“当然了，我和我的朋友想来上一节相扑课，”Cartman看向Craig，继续说：“有可以让他换衣服的地方吗？”

 

“啊，”男人微微鞠躬，“就在这边。”双手插兜地跟着这个男人，Craig一路盯着地板大脑放空。真是有趣，在Tweek影响他的生活之前，这一切都是那么简单美好，他的大脑总是处于放空的状态。而现在，Craig发现各种各样的事情都在脑内酝酿着。

 

“你得脱掉你的衣服！”以走进更衣室，男人就如是说道，“如果你想学相扑，你就得卸下你和大自然之间的屏障，吸取脚下的大地之气。”Craig听着这番话后翻了个白眼，但还是脱掉了衣服，他一点也不介意。脱下衣服后，他看着左侧肋骨上正在消退的淤青撇了撇嘴。随便吧。如果那个死胖子敢对此说一个字，我就揍他丫的。去你妈的相扑。

 

当他脱得只剩一条内裤时，侍者告诉他： “现在你可以见大湿了！”他选择继续戴着他的帽子，没有摘下它的理由。另外，帽子的存在让他觉得只穿着内裤还没那么荒谬可笑。反正我在体育课上也是这么干的。

 

穿过大门，Criag被领着直走，接着他看到了一个身穿浴袍的男人站在一副日出西山图前。走上前，他站在地板上的用紫色画出的圈内，抬头看着那个男人，等待着。

 

被称作大师的人上下打量着他。Craig想着，他是不是在琢磨这个黑头发的男孩会不会在相扑上糟糕透顶。或许他并没有想任何事情。不论怎样Craig都不在乎，他就这样盯着他，眼神波澜不惊。

 

大师微微鞠躬，随后说道：“你的朋友带你来学习古老的相扑。”朋友，是的，人们把他称作我的朋友但他们不知道我有多讨厌他。算了，他本来就认为这件事很愚蠢，还有上角落里燃烧着的香炉，以及这里营造出来的可笑的东方感，Craig讨厌这些东西。

 

身着紫袍的大师合拢双手，高深莫测地说：“你得学会相扑的规矩，还有尊重。”怀疑地看着他，Craig朝他比了个中指，他才不想尊重一个穿着紫色浴袍的人。但这个男人并没有意思动怒，他只是继续说：“在相扑中，你的身体必须坚如磐石。”说着他皱着眉用手指了指胸口，“而你的心灵得像肉转一样。”

 

好吧，我可能没听清他在说说什么。肉转？“肉卷？”Craig疑惑地歪过头问。这简直蠢到家了，我讨厌这个。但这是他的错，所以他也只能接受。我现在最该担心的应该待会Cartman会不会把我压成肉饼。

 

大师又点了点头，说：“要做的很简单，那就是把对手推出这个圈外。”听起来倒是挺简单，如果我的对手不是一团肉的话。“你的对手准备好了吗？”男人转向房间的另一个门口，喊道。

 

“我准备好了！”Cartman大声回道，接着从通道走了出来。他正穿着Craig之前见过那种奇怪的内裤，就像一个加粗的丁字裤。真希望自己没看到这个。“噢，我喜欢这样的发型，这太酷了！”他的头发就像在一团屎上插了根筷子。那是假发吗？这他妈是什么东西？Cartman凶狠地看了Craig一眼，便走到他跟前的盐池前，啪啪地将盐拍在手上，好像这样看起来很有范儿一样。

 

Cartman走向前，站在圈的一端，Craig也一声不吭地站在另一边。早点把这事搞定吧。“开始吧，”大师宣布道。Cartman跺了跺脚，毫不畏惧地盯着Craig。“准备，三！”

 

Cartman大喝一声便冲向Craig。Craig自然不想傻站着被压死，Craig也迈向前，把对方往回推。不可否认，这很艰难，Cartman地块头比他大多了，而且他好像要证明什么一样。Craig用尽全力将他往回推，他的眉头紧皱，还不想退让。

 

他真是受够了Cartman，如果他此刻能把他揍个半死，或许他才觉得满意。

 

“好像这样就有用一样！”他脑海中貌似传来了Tweek地声音，Craig愣了一下神，他的语调不同于平时的尖锐，而更像是嘲讽和愤怒。“你觉得什么事情都可以用暴力解决！”

 

“身体要坚如磐石！”大师沉着地喊着。Craig努力集中注意力，赶走脑袋里那些负面地想法，“思维要柔韧如肉卷！”

 

“你太差劲了Craig Tucker！”Tweek大叫着，突然Craig好像看到了他，在Cartman身后发着抖，双手捏成拳头。在他的想象中，Tweek脸上那道神色的伤痕十分难看，远比现实中的要明显。这副画面灼伤了他的视网膜，他仿佛失去了全身的力气。“上啊！对抗他！把他揍一顿，就像你想那么揍我一样！变成让我害怕的怪兽吧！”

 

Cartman转过身，试图把Craig推出圈。“伙计”，他咕哝了一声，但这听起来遥远而扭曲，而Tweek声音步步逼近，他的绿眼睛里充满了不满，“快啊，你不是吧。”接着他看到了Cartman的屁股，他发现自己退却了，他无法同时对抗面前这个人和脑海中的Tweek。

 

“你真是太可悲了，Craig！”Tweek朝他吼叫着，他的抖动给他的幻象带上一层光影。“瞧瞧你，你连和我说句话都做不到，你就只会盯着我看！谁他妈会做这种事情？！”这太可怕了，因为这些都是Craig深埋在心里的秘密，他最不想的就是从Tweek口中听到这些。

 

“噢，耶稣啊！”Craig都不确定这句话是对Cartman和他恶心的屁股说的，还是对Tweek和他愤怒的话语，“我受不了了！”他发现自己开始告饶了，试图逃离Tweek的怒视，祈祷着这幻象能消失。一定是那个香炉在影响我，一定是这样。但他依旧在高喊着：“停下！”

 

“我不敢相信我曾经仰慕过你！”Tweek朝他大叫着，他的话语在Craig的脑袋中回响着，“我不敢相信我曾经以为你有多厉害！Craig，愤怒起来吧。毕竟这是你唯一能做的了，愤怒起来吧！这是你唯一的情绪！”但他无法愤怒，他只能闭上双眼乞求他的大脑停下来，此时Cartman的屁股也让他恶心到了极点。

 

一旁的大师高喊着：“反击啊！抵抗那个屁股！”但他看不到那个大师，他只能看到Tweek，以及他张狂的金发和抽动的小脸。Craig摇摇头，试图把他赶走。

 

“我怎么打得过这个死胖子的屁股？”Craig嘀咕着，而他真正想问的是当他的敌人就是自己时他要怎么对抗自己。

 

“就只是个屁股而已。”但这可是Cartman的屁股，“你必须用你的意念对抗这个屁股。”

 

但他的意念现在正一团糟，他根本无法与两方对抗。“我从没遇见过这么难搞的屁股，大师，”他大喊着。求你了，Tweek，他看着男孩的幻象乞求道，离我远点儿吧。

 

“就像你把我丢下那样？”Tweek问道，他的声音低沉而恼怒。“你什么都不是，Craig Tucker，你一点儿都不强， 你一点儿都不酷。你就是个什么都不敢的小屁孩，太可悲了，你太可悲了。”这些话语，以及Tweek受伤的面庞最终击垮了他。他的双脚失去了重心，他就这样被Cartman撞飞了出去。在那短暂的瞬间里他看到整个世界都在坍塌，接着他飞向墙壁，脑袋狠狠地撞在上面。

 

当眼前的世界开始变黑时，他听到Tweek的声音：“我真高兴你是讨厌我的，Craig，这样我也有理由去讨厌你了。”

 

接着，这个黑发的男孩就陷入了黑暗中。


	12. 现在，沮丧的我们

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文指路：https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739188/chapters/29272317#workskin

“唔唔唔，凶起来，”Tweek咕哝着，他举着双拳看着镜子中板着脸的自己，“啊！凶起来啊！”这个动作维持了一会儿后，他便泄气了。他的本性还是露了出来，他就是一个企图伪装自己而内心惧怕得不行的小屁孩。

他的头发乱糟糟的，但却比平时稍微好些，他刚刚洗的澡暂时让头发服帖了一点。他生动的大眼睛让他想起那些被关在笼子里的小动物，他讨厌这双眼睛，他讨厌他脸上的所有东西。包括他过于稀疏的眉毛，还有他总是控制不住的抽动。这看起来太蠢了，但他最终也放弃去关心这些东西了。

凶起来，Tweek，你得看上去狠一点。再次皱起小脸摆出一副愤怒的表情，Tweek对着镜子大喊道：“我再也不会逆来顺受了！”说出来的感觉真好，他几乎能想象到对着Cartman说出这话，并且狠狠给他的脸来一拳的画面。等等，不，我要打的人是Craig。

噢，天啊，我不想打Craig！而现在，他感到他之前那昂扬的斗志又萎靡了。不顾他的脑袋和整个身子，他倾转脚跟让自己向后倒下。后脑勺狠狠地撞在了地上，眼前出现了星星。他的脊背压在了散落的积木上，疼得不行，但他一动也不动。他一点动力都没有。他就这样躺在那儿，抽搐着。

我明天真的会死的。就是这样。噢，天啊，为什么我会这样做？为什么我会答应这件事！？“啊！”猛地坐起身来，他把手指伸进发丛中用力拉扯着。他讨厌这个，他讨厌自己被Cartman，Stan还有Kyle这些人推上这样的境地。他们欺负了他那么多年，他们居然还从中挑拨，让自己听从他们，去仇视那个从未嘲笑、伤害过他的人。

但他讨厌你，别忘记了，他瞧不起你。你看到了他的眼神，他想杀了你！Tweek哀嚎了起来，眼睛向后翻，身体也瑟瑟发抖。有时候，他觉得他能看穿Craig，但另外一些时候，他觉得他完全读不懂他。老实说，Tweek也不清楚自己现在到了什么地步，自己究竟懂不懂Craig。

“你真的认为我讨厌你吗？”看向他的床时，Tweek发现自己看到Craig的幻象。好吧，他是有点疯了。他一直以来都会看到一些幻觉，一些他明知道是假的却依旧会相信的东西。而现在他正盯着那个黑头发的男孩，那个让他脑袋短路的家伙。

“我不知道呀，”他大声地回答，并不在乎他其实在自言自语。反正他总是这样，没什么值得大惊小怪的。“你有时表现得很友好，但过了一会儿你又开始瞪我，你看起来好可怕好愤怒，我不懂。你这个人太奇怪了！”扯了扯头发，Tweek把双腿屈在胸前，这样就能把脸埋在膝盖上。

“你也很奇怪，Tweek，”Craig说道，他的声音异常的清晰，即便它只是在Tweek脑中的回响。“你有时候看起来相信了我，但下一秒你就跑掉了。”Tweek闭紧双眼，摇了摇头。问题的确如此，他跑掉了，他真的很容易受到惊吓。即便在他应该完全相信自己和Craig的情况下，他还是心存疑虑。

“但、但是，你并不是我的朋友，”Tweek难过地说，“你只是、你只是一个不停看我的人而已！为什么你要这么做？！”幻影并没有回答，这让Tweek感到一阵胃疼。即使是我一团糟的潜意识都不知道怎么回答这个问题。这个问题是所有事情的关键，这使他感到很崩溃。我想要他说清楚！

“我也说不清！”猛地抬起头，Tweek用他大大的眼睛盯着面前的Craig，他的高度、压力和那种紧迫感凝结了起来，变成了一股模糊的记忆。面前的男孩攥紧拳头，脸上的愤怒代替了往日的冷漠。“你别管这些了，现在，你得相信，或许我并不讨厌你。”

看着他想象出来的Craig，Tweek希望这是真的，他十分想要去相信Craig并不讨厌他。但不是的，我看到他的表情，他很愤怒，因为我是个糟糕透顶的奇怪的人。他不会和我这样的人一起玩，他不会和我这样的人说话。每当我让他想起我是多糟糕的一个人时，他总是会走开！“你根本就不是真实的！”他冲着面前Craig的幻象怒喊着。

这个幻象弯下腰来，说：“那你就和本人说去啊，你想证明自己不是一个软弱的人吗？那就明天来揍我啊！你想知道我到底讨不讨厌你吗？那他妈的就来问我啊，别以为自己什么都知道。”Craig看起来很严肃，Tweek不禁感到一丝动摇。这是不是他的想象并不重要，他确实可以想到Craig说出这些话的画面。

突然，他身后的门打开了，Tweek听到他爸爸在说：“嘿，儿子，我来给你送咖啡了。”Tweek转过身，发现他的爸爸空洞地冲他笑着，这又让Tweek一世到他的父母是多么有问题。“新鲜出炉的，”他的爸爸继续说着，笑容更大了，“就像春天早晨的新叶一样，就像春天拂过山头——”

Tweek跳了起来，不自主地发出一声声音，“谢、谢了，爸爸，我知道了！”从爸爸手上接过马克杯，Tweek喝下一大口咖啡，温暖的液体滑过喉咙的那一刻，他也感觉暖到了心底。

“好了，儿子，晚安。”他的爸爸关上了门，而Craig的幻影并没有消失。他轻手轻脚地走向床，小心翼翼地克制着抖动，以防把咖啡洒在床上。除了小短裤，他没有穿任何衣物。啊，我得穿上衣服，不然我会着凉，然后感冒，然后就死掉了。

Tweek在床边坐下，放下手中地马克杯，看着Craig。Craig双臂抱在胸前，一脸的怒容已经散去，那张脸又恢复了Tweek所熟悉的冷漠。“干、干嘛？”Tweek问道，从Craig的幻觉出现起他头一次感到了一点不自在。这太奇怪了，感觉就像平时被Craig盯着看那样。Tweek颤抖着用手臂抱住自己青一块紫一块的躯干，蜷成一团。“你想干嘛？！”

“你知道的，Tweek。”Craig平静地说着，“我和你一样混乱得不行，或许没到你那种程度，但是我其实也是一团糟。”Tweek睁大了眼睛，因为他从未这样想过Craig，所以为什么在他的幻觉中Craig会说出这样的话来。Tweek抽搐着摇摇头，难以置信。

“不，你总是一副游刃有余的样子，我却不是这样的！”Tweek咬着嘴唇说道。Craig知道自己要做什么，他知道这个世界是怎么回事，没什么能困扰他，没什么让他抓狂。他敢和Cartman那群人作对，他丝毫不受旁人的影响！但我总是受人左右，因为我不敢反抗任何人！“你怎么会这样说？！”

但是Craig并没有回答，他双手插兜，用那双蓝眼睛凝视着Tweek。过了一阵子，他耸了耸肩说：“那你为什么不去问问他呢？”Tweek还没来得及问他这是什么意思，他就听到窗外传来尖锐的声音，他吓得尖叫了起来。

“啊啊啊啊啊！是外星人！！！”他大喊着，回应他的却是一个熟悉的笑声。噢，天啊，怎么会是他，为什么？

“啊，Tweekers，”Kenny说着，自如地从开着的窗口中钻了进来。“我伤心了，我真的很伤心，你居然以为我是外星人？虽然之前的确有人说过我不属于这个世界，但我并不认为他们是说真的。”Tweek惊叫着，抓起被单把自己盖了起来，瑟瑟发抖。

“你，你究竟在干嘛！？”他大声质问，尽管他大概知道答案，毕竟这样的事情也不是头一次了。Kenny有各种各样恼人的癖好，其中之一就是在Tweek最不想看到他的时候突然冒出来，当然了，甚至闯入他的房间。“快走开！”而Kenny只是关上了身后的窗户，冲着Tweek笑，怡然自得的样子。

“冷静，Tweek，你不会想让你的爸爸妈妈以为真的有一头怪兽在这儿，”说完他还俏皮地眨了眨眼。Tweek试着用表情表达对Kenny的愤怒，却发现他的脸并没有办法配合。他还没从这个男孩又一次从窗户闯入他房间的震惊中缓过劲儿来，他要是不小心掉下去摔死了怎么办？！又或者他被逮到了呢？啊啊啊啊，压力太大了！

“你想干嘛？”Tweek抓过床尾的衬衫，避开Kenny的视线，试图快速地钻进衣服里。男孩轻笑了一声，仿佛Tweek的窘迫对他来说很有趣似的。Tweek抖得更厉害了，他拿起自己的咖啡，嘬了一口，他得冷静下来。

“我也不知道啊，Tweek，我想我可能只是无聊了。”扑通一下倒在Tweek的床上，Kenny一脸笑意地看着天花板。他总是这么随心所欲，Tweek有些嫉妒他这点。Kenny不在乎自己家是最穷的，也不在意大家用这件事取笑他，他就这样，即使没什么值得开心的也总是笑着。嘎，他让我崩溃！

还不仅如此。不，Kenny身上还有一些奇怪的东西，这些东西让Tweek的幻觉开始作祟。因为有时候，Kenny貌似是死了，但第二天，他又回来了，完好如初。好像没人注意到这点，所以Tweek以为这都是自己的幻觉。尽管如此，这还是吓坏了他。

“所，所以，你为什么要过来？”Kenny正把自己卷进Tweek的被子里时，Tweek问道。噢，耶稣啊，他会把所有东西都弄脏的，我会感染上可怕的疾病。Kenny会害我死掉，而他根本不以为意！没人会管我的死活！“我这个人，一点儿都不，不有趣！”

“胡说八道，”Kenny说着，挑着眉毛，从被他卷成蛹一样的被单里痞痞地看向Tweek，“你，Tweek，我的伙计，是迄今为止最有趣的人了。你还有你和Craig的那场架让每个人都讨论疯了，你可别装作你什么都不知道。”

“每个人！”Tweek睁大眼睛尖叫出声。他的咖啡哗啦啦地，在被子上溅出了褐色的污点。“噢，耶稣啊，压力太大了！”颤抖着，Tweek用力甩着头，他的头发张牙舞爪地摆在脸上。“为什么他们会关心这个？”我甚至都不想让这件事发生，为什么所有人都已经知道这件事了？！

“Tweekers，这是因为，你和Craig真的太有看点了！”Kenny用手撑着脑袋，“看看你们俩，真是一出好戏，我简直迫不及待，真的太有趣了。”他笑着用戴着手套的手抓了一把头发，抬起头，“这就是一场大电影，而你，Tweek，是这电影的主角。”

“我根本就不想和他打！”Tweek控制不住地大叫着。噢，上帝啊，我为什么要告诉他这个？他会告诉所有人的，我完蛋了！所有人都会知道我是个软蛋，而Craig会比现在更讨厌我，因为我连捍卫自己都做不到！Stan和Kyle会杀了我的！正当Tweek的手颤抖着伸向他的头发时，Kenny拿走了他手中的马克杯，防止咖啡再溅出来。

他喝了一口Tweek的咖啡后笑了笑，显然对可能会杀死他的二手病原体毫不在意，他低声说：“Tweek，你认为这重要吗？看着我的眼睛，告诉我你和Craig的意愿重要。”看到Tweek猛地扯头发并且发出惊恐的呜咽声后，Kenny又笑了。“看，你做不到，因为没有人在乎你和Craig是怎么想的！”

“但，但是Craig想和我打！”Tweek依旧惊恐地瞪着Kenny，他尖声说到。为什么大家都不考虑一下我根本就不想打呢？！对他们来说这只是一场变态的恶趣味游戏罢了，是吗？“他是那么地生气，他很显然，啊，想伤害我！”

而Kenny却睁大了眼睛，笑得更厉害了，“你简直就是一块儿宝，Tweeky，伙计，我简直看不够你。”Kenny摇了摇头，抬眼看着他说：“Tweek，你真的认为Craig，那个冷淡得跟块石头一样的人想打你？而且在发生了那么多事情之后？拜托！”

“但是，不是吗？”Tweek坚持道，一脸茫然地松开他的头发。而Kenny这时听起来比之前更惹人讨厌了一千倍，他说了一句之前Craig的幻象所说的话，Craig并不讨厌他。不可能的，对吧？“他讨厌我，所以他要打我，事情就是这样！”

Kenny又喝了一口Tweek的咖啡来掩饰自己的笑意，“天啊，Tweek，如果你当真以为Craig想打你，那你对他真是一无所知。这个人比你还抗拒打这个架，相信我，他比你抗拒多了！你知道他因为这件事有多苦恼吗？你只需要看看他就能知道了，Tweek，别装作视而不见。”

“我，我才没有！”Tweek崩溃地反驳着，他局促不安地说：“如果他不是讨厌我的话，啊，那他是怎么看我的！？”

Kenny耸了耸肩，视线游移，“我可不会读心术，Tweekers，但是我知道他不讨厌你。可以肯定的是，他讨厌Cartman，因为……”Kenny意味深长地拖长声音，而后伸出手用拇指擦过Tweek面颊上已经淡化的伤痕。Tweek避开Kenny的触摸，咬紧了牙关。

Kenny坐在Tweek的床边挑起一边眉毛，把马克杯放在自己的膝盖上。“想要听个故事吗，Tweek？”他轻佻地问道。

“不，不，”Tweek气呼呼地咕哝着，“我才不想听你说那些愚蠢的故事，Kenny。”

“才不是呢，”Kenny无视了Tweek的不情愿，“你会想听这个故事的，这得从幼儿园开始说起，是个精彩的故事！”Kenny咬着嘴唇，好像在掩藏他的笑意，“是关于Craig的，你不想听听看吗？”

即便他不愿承认自己的好奇心，但听到这儿，Tweek不禁抬起头来。关于Craig？Craig怎么啦？他真的想知道，尤其是他对这个男生的确知之甚少，而任何关于他的事情都可以帮助Tweek更了解他。愚蠢的Kenny总是准确地抓住我的弱点，让我听他说下去。

“我就知道。”Kenny得意地说道，他又喝了口咖啡，而后打了个哆嗦，“天啊，Tweekers，你爸妈想让你得心脏病吗？”Tweek并没有回答他，Kenny耸了耸肩。“噢，好吧，言归正传。你还记得幼儿园的时候吗？就是我们的父母还挺关心我们的时候？”不记得，Tweek扣着指甲盖儿想了想。因为他咬指甲的频率，他的指甲看起来总是很糟糕。我的爸爸妈妈可一点儿都不关心我，他们甚至都不记得我的存在，不是吗？

“Tweeky，你的表情告诉我，你记得。”Kenny笑了，尽管这个笑脸看上去并不太开心。“每个人至少都会有一个家长送他们上学，家长就是这样，对不对？不论你多不关心你的孩子，你也得在其他家长面前表现出你很爱他们。但有些人的家长连这些表面功夫都懒得做。”他的眼睛泛着光，“你知道吗，Tweekers，我觉得我父母压根就不知道我去上幼儿园了，因为我哥哥就没上幼儿园，所以他们认为我也不用。”

突然间，Tweek感到有些愧疚。他的状况并没有那么糟糕，他的父母其实也还算好，对吧？别的孩子有更加糟糕的家长，Kenny就是其中之一。他不该自怨自艾。我真是自私恶毒。为什么一直以来我都只考虑我自己？上帝啊，我真是太可悲了。他想要说些什么表达同情，但他所做的只是瞪着眼睛打着哆嗦。

Kenny并不在意，他的眼睛看向远方，还在接着说：“但有些人的家长连这些表面功夫都懒得做。你知道都有谁，Tweek，你也是其中一员，对吗？”Tweek听了这话低下头看着自己的手，小脸皱了起来。他说的当然是对的，但Tweek就是不能听他提起这一茬，这让他感觉自己更加一无是处了。

“你还记得另一个孩子是谁吗？”Kenny问道，语调变得温和而上扬。Tweek猛地睁大眼睛抬起了头，因为他记得，他知道Kenny想说什么了。另一个孩子是——“Craig，”Kenny替他说了出来，他的视线依旧飘忽着，好像他说的话一点儿都不重要一样。

“虽说无论如何都轮不到我来评价别人的父母对他们怎么样，但是，Tweeky，”他又看向Tweek，他的表情和他的话语一样点醒了这个小金毛，“你和Craig，你们有相似的地方。你一直想不通，为什么他那么在意一个任何人都不关心的小伤痕。”

Tweek的眼睛睁得更大了。他不确定他是否准确地理解了Kenny的意思，但有一件事，是他可以说的，“他，他想要保护我？”这听起来很荒谬，他明天就要和Craig打架了，这和保护完全背道而驰！但Kenny说得却很有道理，尽管有些疯狂，但Tweek醒悟了。

然而Kenny只是耸了耸肩，喝光了Tweek的咖啡，“Criag Fucker，抱歉，Tucker也是一团糟，Tweekers，但我敢说，不管你们明天打得多不可开交，他其实并不讨厌你。如果非要说为什么的话，他对你有种不太健康的迷恋。”Kenny伸展双腿，从Tweek的床上蹦下来，“但是，这也只是我的解读而已。”

“那么，我明天真的还要和他打吗？”Tweek问，他的眼睛充满了忧虑。他可一点都不想，他一想到这件事就觉得心里一紧。这把他吓坏了，他只想找到一条出路。然而Kenny重重地点着头。

“恐怕是的，Tweek。相信我，他会比你想得还要凶狠两倍，而你最好也用上你平时那股抽风劲儿。谁知道呢，”Kenny走到窗边再次把窗户打开，“或许发泄出来对你们俩都有好处。别再想着逃避了，不然你们只会陷入恶性循环。”

Tweek还没来得及问他这话什么意思，Kenny就溜了。过了一会儿，窗户在他身后猛地一关，Tweek被吓了一跳。

放马过来吧，Tweek。Tweek转身看到Craig倚着墙盯着地板，双手依旧插在口袋里。明天让我吃点苦头。接着他便消失了，留下Tweek在空荡荡的房间里。

噢，上帝啊……


	13. 终于来了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739188/chapters/29303871#workskin

Craig很冷。

 

大概是Cartman故意羞辱他，Craig现在只穿着一条内裤。但真正让他觉得冷的原因不是这个，不，不是的。

 

这股凉意是由心而发的，从他的胸腔向四肢蔓延，直至手指和脚趾头。他的每一寸肌肤都麻木了，毫无生气。他觉得自己像是死了，站在Cartman旁边，等着Tweek出现。他来早了，因为他坐立不安。

 

说真的，他坐如针毡，昨天晚上他甚至无法入睡。他盯着天花板发呆，他的思绪如漩涡一般，而漩涡的中心就是Tweek，这让他感到更加沮丧和悲哀。这好像成为了这几天的主题了，沮丧和悲哀。而今天，他终于要和Tweek打一架，把这些情绪都释放出来。这或许不是个健康的解决方法，见鬼的，这可能压根就不理智，但他再也不管了。

 

Cartman似乎并不在意Craig在做什么，他只是一直在和Kenny打电话，而Craig对此也没有什么兴趣。“不，听着，Kenny，你得到场，听到了吗？这会很精彩的，老兄，你可不能错过了。”暂停了一会儿，他又说：“你他妈为什么现在会在上手工课，快走啊，Kenny。”

 

Craig很熟练地无视着Cartman，他的注意力全都用在放松自己的肌肉上。他觉得自己现在快要疯了，但他可不打算表现出来。去他妈的，他能管的住自己，他可不是Tweek。

 

Tweek，这个轻易就引起他的兴趣，并在这几个月里牢牢抓住他注意力的一直抖个不停的生物。喝过量的咖啡，喊着有吃人的外星人的Tweek；扯着头发，用那双充满希望的绿色大眼睛看向Craig的Tweek；把Craig的大脑搅得一团糟，颠覆了他所有认知的Tweek。

 

即将成为他的对手的，Tweek。

 

Criag握紧了拳头，又松开。

 

“我说，去你妈的，Kenny。”Cartman咕咕哝哝地终于挂掉了电话，“天啊，真是个混蛋。”Craig没搭理他，他正忙着克制住扯下帽檐遮住额头的冲动。他得一动不动地站着，他得证明他控制得了自己。但不论他做什么，他的表情还是不对劲，他看上去太愤怒了。

 

“你知道要做什么，对吧，Craig？”Cartman看着他，问道，“用你昨天学到的压制他，但也别忘了揍他几拳。”说到这他激动地笑了出来。“这会很酷的，伙计，你会把Tweek干翻。”

 

“话别说死了，死胖子。”Craig抬起头，看到Stan和Kyle正向他走来。但他对这俩个人一点都不感冒，一点都不，他的视线聚焦在跟着他们的男孩身上。

 

他们给他披着一件很蠢的袍子，金色和红色相间，毫无疑问这比Craig穿着的暖和多了。他低垂着头，双脚不安地来回踱步。Craig可以看到他手上戴着的拳击手套，即便这是他们能找到的最小的手套，相较于戴着它们的男孩来说还是大的有些滑稽了。帽子遮住了他的脸，只有几缕金发从帽檐下钻出来，他的抽动也被掩盖在袍子下。

 

Craig感到他的心脏又漏跳了一拍。一瞬间，他想推开周围的人，走上前去告诉Tweek他其实不想打，告诉他他们可以直接回家，不用理会其他人。但随后他又想起了昨日的恐惧，他尝试伸出的手就这么被拒绝了，而他的茫然也随之转为更深的沮丧。这不公平。

 

当他们站出来后，Stan粗暴地推了一把Tweek的肩膀，Tweek磕磕绊绊地往前走。而在Craig的脑海里升起了想要把Stan从Tweek身边推开的冲动，但这只会给他那道好不容易建起的愤恨之墙上凿开个窟窿。

 

 

“噢，我好怕哟，”Cartman贱嗖嗖地说道，朝着他们嬉笑着。Craig将他们一概屏蔽掉，不搭理他们，他就这样看着Tweek，等待着。

 

 

Tweek十分缓慢地抬起了头，他看起来是那么的空洞、毫无生气，这让Craig十分震惊。接着，这个男孩和他对视了，那双黯淡的绿眼睛牢牢地抓住了他。突然，那双眼睛迸发出了光芒，Craig为之一怔。抿紧嘴唇，Tweek抬起下巴一脸坚决地瞪着Craig，这让Craig呼吸一停。

 

 

没有丝毫犹豫，他也看向Tweek。这股劲昨天哪去了？在我最想看到它的时候哪去了？为什么现在来了？ 

 

 

记起昨天脑海中挥之不去的Tweek的画面，Craig感受到更多的丑恶的愤怒又探出了头。他看到了一个怪物，对不对？艹，那我就给他看看真正的怪物是什么样的。尽管Kyle，Stan和Cartman还在吵个不停，Craig依旧盯着Tweek，不愿示弱。

 

他的不安消退了，他要宰了这个金毛的疯子。

 

 

突然间，一阵嘈杂的声音渐渐变大，是孩子们一窝蜂地涌向他们。他们正说着这件事，Cragi隐约能听到。他听到有人说着什么 ， 他很肯定这个人一定是Clyde。他待会儿就要为此揍他一顿，又或许他不会这么做。

 

 

尽管越来越多的孩子围在他们周围，包括他们年级的以及其他年级的，Craig也没有退怯。他已经准备好了，Tweek也同样如此。除此之外的一切事物都不重要了。

 

 

“好了，”Stan突然大声说道，周围的孩子们都安静了下来。他环顾四周，保证所有人都在听他说话。“终于来到这个时刻了。”Craig微微分开的双脚，而Tweek深呼吸后打了个哆嗦。所有人的目光都集中在他们身上，要来了，他们准备多日就是为了这一刻。

 

Cartman走近了，对Craig说：“你知道你要做什么吧，你绝对会赢的。”Craig点了一下头，注意力依旧在Tweek身上。

 

 

当Stan给他脱下袍子后，Tweek抽动地更加厉害了。决心依旧，但当这个男孩站在那儿地时候，Craig能看到他孱弱的四肢中那股力量。他身上只穿着一条拳击裤，和他的袍子一样红黄相间。他全身都布满了伤痕，黄的，黑的，蓝紫色的。Craig绷紧了下巴。Tweek抽动着，嘴巴隐藏在一片阴影中，他这副样子，Craig再熟悉不过了，这是害怕，不情愿，沮丧的样子。

 

 

Kyle靠近了说：“记住了，Tweek，打狠点，攻下盘。 ” 这建议不错，Craig不得不承认，但他一点都不怵。他现在已经麻木了。这股遍及全身的寒冷已经冰封了他的血液，让他感觉皮囊下的自己已经死了。

 

 

“呃呃呃，”Tweek叫嚷着举起拳头，蓄势待发。他踮着脚左右跳着，Craig分不清这是他平日里的那种抽搐还是因为紧张。别拖了，放马过来吧。

 

 

“这时你得凶狠起来，Tweek。”Kyle说着，他的嘴唇抿成一条线。Craig讨厌看到这样的场景，讨厌看到Tweek被Stan和Kyle这样唆使，他甚至愤怒到难以相信这样的想法。

 

 

“啊！”Tweek剧烈地抽了一下，之后绷紧了脸，他像一只小狗一样前后摆着头，似乎要把脑海中不必要的想法甩开。“凶狠，呃呃呃，”他微微颤抖着。

 

 

Cartman装模做样地走近Craig，在他耳边装设弄鬼道：“龙的精神就在你手中。”我才不要什么龙的精神，在我揍你之前闭嘴吧。但他并没有说出来，而只是纂紧了拳头。“Hurshar kashurshar. Hurlong churshar，懂了吗？”Cartman说。

 

 

“知道了。”Craig心不在焉地回答，根本不理会Cartman。他只是在引起他朋友的注意，而我要做的只是盯住Tweek。这很简单，毕竟他之前不就一直在盯着Tweek吗？天啊，我真希望有一天我能明白这是为什么。他转念又把这个想法抛掷脑后了。专注。

 

不满于他的敷衍，Cartman吼道：“现在，你给我听好了！Hurshar kashurshar！懂了吗？！”别冲着我的耳朵大喊大叫。“我说真的，Hurlong kepur shung kwong!”

 

 

为了让Cartman不再烦他，Craig赶紧说：“知道啦，知道啦！”Cartman这下终于走开，把空间留给Craig。

 

 

再一次，一切又回归沉静。Craig向前一步，面带不愠。Tweek也站出来面对他，大眼睛轻微眯了起来。这时好像这世界上其他的东西都不存在了一样，Craig全部能想到的只是眼前站着的这个金发的男孩。他比黑发的Craig矮小多了，但Craig绝不会因为这个就认为他是弱小的。此时此刻，他看上去就像一只狮子。

 

 

“啊啊啊。”一串声音从Tweek口中溢出，但这串声音与平时不同，它们听起来像是嚎叫。没准是Craig出现了幻觉，但整个世界都慢了下来，只剩下他和Tweek在一个泡泡里。受够了逃避，受够了伪装。

 

 

放松姿势，调整一番，Craig扭了扭脖子，放松紧绷着的压力。颈椎关节的声响好似还有回音，但说不定是他的幻听。终于，他和Tweek没能逃过这一遭，他们就要一战了。所有堆积着的压力与紧张，终于到达了宣泄的出口。这是不是Cartman他们一手安排的已经不重要了，Craig是出于自己的原因打这一架。

 

 

原因是他受够了Tweek的神经质，原因是他受够了自己的迷茫，原因是他周围所有的事情都在驱使他这么做，原因是……

 

 

这一刻，他突然醒悟，最终，他并不明白原因到底是什么。

 

 

Tweek发出了又一声低嚎，抽搐了一下。

 

 

Craig竖起了他的中指，微微昂头，摆出一副挑衅的样子。来啊，你个抽搐的小混蛋，让我见识一下你多厉害。

 

 

Stan走到他们一侧，分别举起他们的一只胳膊。“你准备好了吗，Tweek？”小金毛点了一下头，表情变得怒不可遏。“你准备好了吗，Craig？”忍住想要朝Stan竖中指的冲动，Craig也点了点头。Stan后退一步大喊着：“让我们开始吧！”

 

 

过了一阵，他们俩人都没有动，接着Tweek突然发出一声嚎叫，向前冲去。就这样，战斗开始了。这一瞬间，Craig脑海里所有的东西都消失了，他甚至看不清这个小金毛的动作，他实在是太快了。抬起胳膊，Craig试图挡下冲着他脸来的这一击，再把Tweek推开。

 

 

在地上滑行了一段后，Tweek大叫了一声：“你这个混蛋！”接着再次出击。这一次，他瞄准了Craig不设防之处，这一拳用了他所有的力气。接住了这一拳，也接不住他伤人的话。

 

 

Craig低吼着将Tweek绊倒在地，然后压住他。“你总是疑神疑鬼，以至于你看不穿自己的幻觉！”他喊道，之后稍稍后仰躲过Tweek试图砸向他脸的一拳。而后出拳打向Tweek的胸骨，好像要把空气打出他的胸口一样。

 

 

Tweek一脸愤怒地抬头看着他，一副受伤地样子大喊着：“如果不是你总是用那种想杀了我的目光看我，那我也不会当真！”胳膊挣开，Tweek一拳砸在Craig的下巴上，让他从他身上跌了下去。重新找到平衡后，Craig吐出口腔里的一口血。

 

 

“你又不知道我脑子里在想什么！”Craig大喊回去。他不确定Tweek是否能听到，周围孩子的欢呼声实在是太大。顾不上了，他再次走近Tweek，用手肘给了他一下。Tweek踉跄着躲开，又还了一击在Craig的肋骨上，Craig摇摇晃晃地避开了。

 

 

在他们四周，Craig隐约听到孩子们在喊他们的名字，给他们鼓劲。但他并不是很确定，血液冲击着他的耳朵。一把抓住Tweek，Craig用膝盖猛顶他的胃部，快把小金毛肺部的气体都顶出来了。但好像他的攻击伤害并没有维持多久，Tweek利用他们的距离踹向了Craig的膝盖。

 

 

“我当然不知道你脑子里在想什么，”Tweek气喘吁吁地说，尽管他们的打斗已经偏离了他们的初衷，“根本没有人知道你在想什么！”这场打斗是为了什么并不重要，人群在躁动着，贪婪地嚎叫着想要看到更多血。何乐而不为呢，Tweek的话语更是刺激着他这么做。

 

 

“行，或许你他妈的应该问出来！”再次把Tweek掀翻在地，俩人都在冰冷的地面上翻滚了起来，期间还不停企图给对方来几拳。Tweek有好几下都打在了他的脸上，有一拳重到绝对能留下个黑眼圈。但他一点儿都不在乎，而是继续还击，怒不可遏。Tweek的话语刺伤了他的心，他选择压住那股痛感，把注意力都放在身上那些实在的疼痛上。

 

 

“或许你就不应该老盯着我！”Tweek回道，奋力地迅速站稳，踢向Craig的肋骨。Craig滚离他，一跃而起扑向Tweek。他们现在在上家政课的那栋楼外，Craig花了半秒钟反应过来他们跑了有多远，而后他的注意力又回到了Tweek身上。

 

 

“或许你该来和我谈谈！”Craig还嘴，他的拳头猛敲了一下Tweek的脑袋，揍歪了他的脖子。他们周围的孩子还在高声欢呼着，但Craig听不见他们的声音，而如果Tweek能听到，他也不关心他们说什么。事实上，这个小金毛正皱起脸跳向Craig。

 

 

“我没法和你说话！”Tweek喘着粗气，声音嘶哑地说：“我也不知道为什么。”

 

 

“好吧，我也不知道该和你说什么，”Craig说着，大口地喘着气。正准备把Tweek扳倒时，Craig突然反应过来Tweek刚刚说了什么，便停下了动作。与此同时，Tweek打向Craig肚子的动作也僵住了，但他的惯性让他们靠在了一起。

 

 

不假思索地，Craig顺势将额头倚在Tweek的额头上，用轻得只有这个小金毛能听到的声音说：“你总是个例外。”

 

 

这时候，Tweek气喘吁吁地靠着Craig，睁大双眼看向这个男孩。在一片宁静中，四周的嘈杂滤进了Craig的大脑。

 

 

“上啊，Tweek！揍他！”是Kyle，但他的声音听起来扭曲了，Craig的注意力立刻回到Tweek身上，他听到Tweek断断续续的喘息声，好像Craig打碎了他身体里的什么东西一样。“快揍他啊！”

 

 

“快啊，Tweek！”Stan高喊也高喊着，“快揍他！”但Tweek并没有在听，出于Craig预料地，Tweek的脸因为疼痛皱成了一团，上面还写满了愤怒与沮丧。

 

 

“我才不想当那个例外呢，Craig，”Tweek费劲地呼出一口气，“我想要你把我当个人对待！我想要你像对其他人那样对我！”

 

 

尽管Kyle还在叫唤着他，Craig依旧痛苦地低语道：“你脸上的那些伤让我想杀了Cartman，我他妈还怎么能像对其他人那样对你？！”

 

 

Tweek睁大了眼睛，问：“什么？”

 

 

Craig想重复一遍刚刚说的话，但他脱口而出的却是：“F**k you！”

 

 

Tweek眯起眼睛发出“啊啊啊啊啊”地大叫着，然后冲向Craig打在他的嘴巴上。让自己的怒气再次翻涌起来，Craig的拳头砸在了Tweek的脸颊上，他们又回到了战斗状态。俩人扭打成一团，打得不可开交。

 

 

滑梯倒塌的时候Craig差点没被砸到，从承重杆下爬出来，他在扬起的灰尘中寻找着Tweek。看到那具布满青紫的躯体时， Criag一跃而上再次出击。

 

 

他们越来越靠近上手工课的那栋建筑，但没人关心这个。人群的欢呼声还未停，他们高喊着讥讽和谩骂。而Craig的注意只在Tweek身上。“我讨厌你！”他大喊着，声音却被淹没在其他孩子中。“我讨厌你，讨厌你的神经质，还有你那张该死的脸和那双眼睛。”

 

 

“我讨厌你总是面无表情，我只想看你笑哪怕一次！”随着一声愤怒的大叫，Tweek冲向Craig，那股冲力把他们俩人都冲了起来。Craig的后脑勺撞向窗户时，响彻起玻璃破裂的声响，他们就这样摔进了窗户里。他看到碎玻璃割伤了Tweek的脸和胳膊，也能感受到自己也被划伤了。想起三年级时发生的那件事，Graig低吼着扭转了位置，所以在着地时他压在了Tweek身上，而不是反过来。

 

 

“怎么回——？”正个Tweek你一拳我一拳地缠斗着，Craig听到有人在大叫。男孩从他身下挣脱出来，朝着他的肚子踹了一脚，把他送向一个机械旁。Craig从齿间吐出一口血，一把举起Tweek将他扔向带有锯齿的桌子。

 

 

Tweek一拳打中Craig的耳朵，在快要失聪前，他听到有人大叫： “别在这捣乱！”打斗变得更激烈，Craig一把将Tweek推向一把高脚凳，他似乎还有印象之前Kenny还站在这上面。撞到凳子后，Tweek迅速站起身一拳挥向Craig的肋骨。

 

 

“别在这捣乱！”注意到这个男孩的动作不如之前那么准确并且有些摇晃，Craig抓住机会将他推到他们身后的锯齿上。Tweek发出了如他往常那样的嚎叫，他报复似的把Craig甩向第二个锯齿。

 

 

当两个机器都掉落时，场面一片混乱，他们周围的所有人都陷入了恐慌中。Craig牢牢抓住Tweek，俩人撞倒了一个工具箱，他朝着男孩的耳朵大喊：“你现在看清我了吗，Tweek，你看到我是个怎样的怪物了吗！”

 

 

Tweek挣开他，摇摇晃晃地退后，深深吸气，“你不是怪物，如果你是的话，那么我也是。”Tweek举起发抖的胳膊，一下打中了Craig的下巴。这一瞬间，他的眼睛突然发现Craig的身后是什么，惊恐的表情爬上了他的脸。

 

 

趁着Tweek不备，Craig集起他最后的力气将Tweek甩在他们身后的墙上。当金发男孩的头颅碰到墙灰时，Craig看到他的绿眼睛上翻，失去了意识。摇晃着后退一步，Craig的现实感也在渐渐褪去，他看着自己做了什么，看着这个和他打架的男孩。

 

 

如果你是的话，那么我也是。随着Tweek的话语掠过他的脑海，黑发男孩感到膝盖一软，无法再支撑他的身体。倒下的那刻，Craig还在想，他说这话是当真的吗？他向前倒下，脑袋撞在混凝土地板上，终于晕了过去。


	14. 你懂我

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739188/chapters/29329839#workskin

“Johnson护士，请到E1病房来。”

房间里的排气孔一直吱吱作响。起初这声音并不明显，但在仔细听了快两个小时后，Tweek很确定这声音是真的存在。他知道这没什么问题，大概只是一颗螺丝钉松了，但他却止不住地想到变异老鼠，四处乱窜地，他们的叫声在管道内回荡，直到它们来到这间病房。

他不禁打了个哆嗦，左边身子的疼痛让他动作一僵，左脸上缝合的伤口也拉扯着。“啊——”哪儿都疼，Tweek无法动弹，他只能望着天花板，祈祷着再次失去意识。

他能听到左边传来的沉重的呼吸声，是来自那个害他进医院的男孩。闭上眼睛，Tweek忍住嘴边的呜咽。自醒来到现在，俩人都未说过一句话，他们就这样躺着，让护士来来照料他们。沉默充斥着整个病房。

这也算是情理之中，在打过架之后，在他们对彼此说了那些话之后，Tweek无法想象他这时该说些什么。他倒是想说那不是他的本意，让他的那些恼怒和问题如此倾泻而出，但他是先开口的那个人，而且没记错的话，他也是最后闭嘴的那个。

真的，他可能应该更加恐慌点，但他的身体痛到甚至无法抱怨。就连他平时的那种抽搐都减少了，取而代之的是加重疼痛的持续的颤抖。真希望有咖啡啊……不，他真正想要的是忘记所有他对Craig说的那些傻话。他用各种难听的话骂他，他抱怨他从来不和他说话也不笑，但最令他苦恼的还是他对Craig说他并不是个怪兽。

你知道这就是我最需要听到的。

“嘎。”Tweek抬眼看向坐在他床尾的闪闪发光的Craig幻象。他的腿是那么长，即便他坐的位置比Tweek稍高一截，他的腿还是占了床的三分之一。他抱着胳膊，微微歪着脑袋。最糟糕的是那些淤青。

当Tweek在和Craig打架时，这个幽灵也在那，不停地给他加油鼓劲。告诉他打狠一点，叫大声点，把所有情绪都发泄出来。但每当Tweek的拳头落在Craig身上时，幻觉里的Craig也会受伤，也会痛苦地退缩。即便如此，他还是继续给他鼓劲，直到结束，在他倒下之前，流血的嘴角上还挂着笑容。

虽然他清楚这都是他的幻觉，但依旧让他感到胃部绞痛。因为他是造成这些伤痕的罪魁祸首，再说了，就算他幻觉里的Craig不是真的，但他病床旁边的Craig，每次翻身时都痛到轻声抽气的黑发男孩，并不是Tweek想象出来的。

那个假Craig坐在床尾咬牙苦笑了一下，开口道：“快停下，你伤得和我一样重。”Tweek却不这么想，他想要朝着天花板尖叫，他想要乞求Craig的原谅，他想要大哭一场。他才不想被安慰说没关系，因为他也受伤了。

但是我伤害了你——他！Tweek想。他甩头咕哝着，即便他酸痛的肌肉告诉他别这样做。我从未想过要伤害他，从来没有！我只是、我只是想让他知道我一点都不弱。我只是很生气，因为他总是让我抓狂。而现在我们都躺在医院里！

那么是谁把你打晕了？Tweek深呼吸，接着又因为这个动作而痛到抽气，Craig的幻象用不出所料地面无表情。你已经把话说开了，Tweek，事情不会发展得更糟糕。

Tweek无言地摇摇头，即便这使他头晕。他、他认为我讨厌他。Craig认为我讨厌他，我无法改变他的想法。和对方打过之后，我们现在在医院！他幻想出来的Craig正尝试着让他说些什么，但他做不到。不知怎么地，Tweek知道，一旦他和Craig说话了，那么他幻想出来的Craig就会回到他一团糟的大脑中，但他就是做不到。

艹，难道你记不得在打架时说的那些话了吗？幻象Craig皱着眉说。你不是个懦夫，Tweek，你已经证明了这一点，现在别又退缩了。指着Craig，他问道，我怎么和你说的？

Tweek吞了一口口水，你说我是个例外。

对。Craig的幻象垂下手臂，身影摇曳。那么就相信我一次吧。

就在Tweek正犹豫着要不要和Craig说话时，病房的门打开了，受到惊吓的小金毛抖动得伤口都痛了。因为跟在护士身后的不是别人，而是他们年级的那伙人，打头的是Cartman，Stan和Kyle。Tweek还在人群中看到了Butters，Wendy，和Clyde。噢，天啊！他们为什么都来了！？

Kenny倒是不在，不过Tweek又想起了，他和Craig那时好像把他推到了锯齿上。或者那是我幻想出来的？

尽管他不能转过头去看Craig，但他知道在看到那群人时Craig就浑身僵住了。感到平日里的那种恐惧又充满了身体，Tweek抖动着盯着这群男孩，等待接下来的宿命。护士微笑着关上门，就走了。

尴尬的气氛蔓延开来，Stan才终于说：“嘿，你们好啊。”Tweek和Craig都没有回应。Stan倒着脚又问：“你们感觉怎么样？”我们感觉怎么样？！Tweek想尖叫出来。他的双手在被单上抽搐着，但他正控制着自己不要去扯头发，以免拉扯到伤口。你们让我们打架！我现在浑身是伤痛得不得了，你还问我感觉怎么样！？

“啊！”他小声叫了出来，打了个哆嗦让他的身体又开始因为疼痛而发抖。肚子也疼了起来，快让他再次无法呼吸，他试着放松，而他的身体抖得更加剧烈。他们为什么会在这儿！他们要把我逼疯了！我不能——

“呃。”Craig厌恶地咕哝了一声，声音听起来有点沙哑。听到这低沉的声音，Tweek感到他那无法停止的抖动不知怎么地减慢了，心跳也回到了正常的频率。这让他很疑惑，因为才在不久之前，Craig还是让他狂躁的原因，而现在，仅仅是他的存在就能让他冷静下来。这使他想起了他们第一次要打架的那时候，Craig的转身离开前对他微笑的样子。

Stan皱着眉挪了挪脚，“那么，呃……”他来回看着他们俩，深吸了一口气，然后说：“我们来是有件事要告诉你们。”Tweek的脑海里立刻浮现出了最糟糕的画面。噢，上帝啊！我会因为和Craig打架而被停课，然后我们俩都会被开除，我的父母会把我关在屋子里磨一辈子的咖啡豆！！又或者这一切都是我幻想出来的，所有人都不是真实存在的，而我真的把Craig杀了！

Stan把手放在他的肩膀上，Kyle皱着眉说：“没错。”Tweek想要冲他们大叫然后翻过这一页，但他的喉咙却无法发出声音。“是这样的，我们让你们打架，只是因为我们想知道你们谁更厉害一点。”听到这话，Tweek的血液都凝固了。有一会儿，他以为自己会被这个真相击溃，但随后他反应过来，这其实确认了他之前的疑虑。

Kyle自然到连自己都没有发现地靠近STAN，继续说着：“那些事情都是我们胡说的，好挑起你们对对方的愤怒。”Tweek打了个哆嗦，原来Craig从未说过我的坏话，一句也没有。而这段时间以来他感到的恼火都失去了意义。而在最后，他是因为这些原因才打这一架的吗？不是，最终，他还是出于自己的原因。

如果他对自己坦诚的话，这倒让他舒心了不少。

他旁边的Craig动了一下。甚至都不需要转头去看，Tweek就知道他在做什么。他能够想象这个画面，Craig竖着中指，关节上都是淤青，胳膊上还缝了针。这感觉让他感觉很好，尽管这种宽慰不太合理。去他妈的，我其他时候已经够理智了，不是吗？

“没错，”Cartman故作沉痛地说着，一脸抱歉的样子令人感到恶心。Tweek只想揍他一顿，但在此刻，他感到那股熟悉的恐惧感再次填满了他。这个男孩是造成他多年以来痛苦的原因，他是有多自不量力才会认为比起过去，他现在能够反抗他呢？

“你尽管朝我们比中指吧，Craig，”Cartman继续说着，“我们罪有应得。”为什么你们还在这？！滚出去！但他所能做的只有对着Cratman的话剧烈地抖动。“我们是来道歉，”手放在心口，夸张地低垂下眉眼，“我们很内疚。”

Tweek感受到这些谎言就像蜘蛛一样爬在身上，让他发疯。“朋友，我们真的很内疚。”kyle热切地附和着，但他那双绿眼睛中看不到一丝懊悔。Tweek颤抖着闭上双眼，努力咽下就要脱口而出的惊叫。你一点都不懊悔！如果再来一次你还是会毫不犹豫地这么做，别装作你不会！我讨厌这样我讨厌这样快停下！

Stan重重地叹了口气：“那么，我们差不多该走了。”Tweek能感受到Craig从旁边传来的躁动，显然这些人要走的消息让他很开心。他才不想让这个高个子的黑发男孩更加生气了。“但是，我们只能认为……”他面部扭曲地转过身，其他孩子也是如此，“你们俩都是娘娘腔。”

“什么！？”Tweek尖叫着，即便他的破喉咙乞求着他不要说话。Craig也和他发出了一样的疑问，他平淡的语调中也充满了难以置信。娘娘腔？我们不是才和对方打了架吗！！我们现在都进医院了！！天啊你们还想要什么？！放过我们吧！！！

Stan转过身来面对他们，他挑起眉毛好似对他们的反应很疑惑地样子。“我的意思是，这是新闻上说的。”噢，天啊，新闻上说了什么！？顾不上他的伤口，Tweek伸手用力地扯着头发，后脑上的疼痛让他尖叫出声。

Craig声音中的愤怒蕴藏着危险的气息，他缓慢地问道：“新闻上说了什么？”Tweek琢磨着这顾愤怒的矛头是指向谁，他祈祷着不是自己。他无法再承受Craig的怒火了，至少现在不行。他更用力地拉扯头发，发出惊慌的声音，但所有人都无视了他。

Cartman的语气是令人难以置信的不当回事儿：“噢，你们没看吗？”当他们两人都没有反应时，Cartman欢快地接着说：“噢，Tweek的父母说你是个软蛋，Craig。”Tweek听到这话睁大了眼睛，眉毛上的伤也无法阻止他惊恐地看向他们。噢，上帝啊，不会吧！不！！Tweek咬着已经破皮地嘴唇，低声咕哝着。

“哈？”Craig不敢相信。别再胡扯了！！！闭上嘴走人吧，别再火上浇油了。我受够了打架，我受够了Craig生我的气，别再对他胡扯了！Tweek颤抖着，再Kyle点头承认时惊恐地看着人群。

“没错，然后Craig的父母说Tweek才是个软蛋。”这一次，Tweek压根用不着去考虑这句话的真实性，用脚趾头想都知道Kyle在说谎。Craig发出的声响，也让Tweek确定他也不相信他们说的。“然后Craig的妈妈一拳打在了Tweek妈妈的鼻子上。”

“啊！”受够他们和这些鬼话，Tweek无视身体状况挣扎着起身。他把手指从发丛中拿出来纂成拳头，朝着前来折磨他们的同学大叫：“你们这群混蛋！”接着他的脊柱就因为疼痛而痉挛起来，他叫着痛跌回了床上。

Craig吐出一句：“我要揍人了。” 他一动不动地躺着，毫无疑问Tweek试图动作带来的结果他可不想重复。

然而，门口的男孩们看起来却很兴奋。他们欢呼了几声，Stan道：“别这样，Tweek！”他们根本没有要走的意思。他们还想让我们打起来吗？去他们的！

Cartman耸了耸肩膀，咕哝着：“这真是太扫兴了，我们去玩点别的把。”一句再见都没说，一群人就离开了病房，留下Tweek和Craig两人在这片比之前更加令人痛苦的安静中。

Tweek极度地想要回到不省人事的状态中。他服下的止痛药没有发挥太大作用，并且Craig毫无疑问依旧在想刚刚那群人所说的话，Tweek认为自己无法忍耐了。他受够了这片安静与疼痛，他想要这一切都结束。抽搐着，他发出了一声恐慌的叫声。

房间的另一端，Craig翻了个身，随后发出了断断续续地咒骂：“妈的，上帝啊！”Tweek抽搐地更厉害了，他期盼着Craig别再发出声音，但接着，事与愿违。一件Tweek死都不会料想到的事情发生了。

Craig对他说话了。

“我知道那些都是他们编出来的，好吗？”

Tweek的大脑短路了，男孩的声音以及他无法理解的话让Tweek不禁跳了一下，他喘着粗气说：“啊！编、编了什么！？”耶稣啊，上帝啊，他在说些什么?他为什么要和我说话！？我揍了他他应该讨厌我的！！尽管他的喉咙尝试着阻止他说话，Tweek还是喊了出来：“噢天啊，我做了什么？！”

“那些关于你说我吃屎之类的。”Craig说，好像对Tweek的惊慌视而不见一样。他的抖动让病床都微微作响。等等，他们是这么和他说的？！“我知道他们在撒谎。”听了这话，Tweek感到舒了口气。原来他在说这个。

“你也从来没有说过我是弱鸡！”Tweek脱口而出，这几个字就这样蹦出来了，他甚至无法停下。Craig的坦白让他放松了下来。感到恐慌慢慢消散，Tweek继续说道：“他们说你说了，但、但是我知道你绝不会做这样的事，兄弟。”

Craig沉默了一阵，好像在琢磨着Tweek的话。金发的男孩轻微地发着抖，但他感觉好些了。唯恐伤口再次疼起来，他不敢转过去看Craig，但Tweek能透过他肿胀而青紫的伤口看到他淡漠的表情。就这个？这就是他全部想说的？！

“那么你也知道我妈妈也绝不会揍你妈妈的，对吗？”Craig又开口了，他的语气更加温和了。他听起来很烦恼，Tweek捏紧了拳头。为什么你那么丧气？！我不懂，别再这样迷惑我了！！“我是说，她有时候是很凶，”Craig急切地说着，嗓音听起来有些沙哑，“但她应该会先揍我。”

噢……

咽了口口水，Tweek不确定他该怎么接话，最后说道：“我，呃，从来不觉得她做了那样的事。”随着这话，空气中紧张的气氛消散了，拨云见日。Tweek深吸一口气，尽管这个动作带来了疼痛，他说：“你、你知道的，我不是为了他们说的那些话才和你打的。”

Craig哼了一声，算不上笑，反倒很沮丧。“对，我也有我自己的原因。他们就是一群混蛋，他们一直都是如此。”Tweek控制不住地咯咯笑了出来，他讨厌这样笑，听起来很傻，但Craig并没有嘲笑他。Tweek尝试着转身朝向Craig，小心翼翼地不要扯到重伤的患处。

他的脸上青一块紫一块的，但Tweek也早有预料。护士在某个时候把帽子还给他了，现在这顶帽子正随意地戴在他的头上，帽子的存在让他宽慰了不少。但Tweek注意到的，却是那个男孩嘴角上不易察觉的小小的笑容。

在之后的几年中，Tweek总会否认这一幕，这是他深埋在心底而不愿去面对的。尽管他偶然想到了这个瞬间，那么也是在告诉自己这并未存在过。但其实，这真真实实地存在过。

这个笑容，让Tweek的心脏漏跳了一拍，一个念头一闪而过。我希望这样的笑容总是因为我。.

“啊，我很抱歉我总是神经兮兮的，总是不相信你并不想伤害我，”Tweek一股脑地说了出来，下巴绷得紧紧的。转过头，Craig面向他，突然间，那双蓝眼睛锁定了他，带着它们惯有的力量和专注。

“我很抱歉我像个混蛋一样，”Craig低声说道，他的眉毛在眉心间皱了起来。Tweek在想这是不是自己的幻觉，但他发誓他透过Craig的双眼看到了掠过的这句话，“很抱歉，我是个怪物”。

嘴巴完成笑容的弧度，Tweek抽搐着说：“这、这不是你的错。”真的不是，他身上的每一方寸都是这么认为的。就连他疯癫的那部分都这么认为，所有那些让他怀疑自己的心魔其实都隐隐知道，Craig Tucker并不是个怪物，从来都不是。

接着又是一阵沉默，沉默中这个黑发的男孩只是注视着他，好似想要弄明白他在看什么。在他的注视下，Tweek发着抖，但他并没有动。他回看着Craig的双眼，尝试通过眼神告诉他那些他总算明白了的东西。Craig吐了一口气，低垂着头准备开口说些什么时，突然发出了疼痛的抽气声：“啊，艹，Tweek，你下手可真狠。”

又一串笑声从从Tweek口中溢出，尽管他的肺脏和受伤的肋骨不允许，他还是笑着说道：“少来，你、明明你下手更狠！要是你打破了我的什么内脏怎么办？！”等等，噢，天啊，要是他真的打坏了我的内脏呢！！我是不是要死了！！Tweek瞬间被恐惧充满，他尖叫着：“噢耶稣啊！要是你打破了我的一个肾脏但是他们没发现呢，我现在是不是要死了！？”

Craig对Tweek的惊慌失措嗤之以鼻，“我没让你伤得那么重，老兄，你不会死的。”要是我真的快死了怎么办！？要是有什么东西扎到了我的肺，但是医生没有检查出来，而在我们说话的时候我一直在内出血怎么办？外星人会不会嗅到了我的情况然后来吃掉我！？

“啊！”Tweek大叫着，又开始用手扯头发。“你体会不到的！”突然间，他的脊背顿住了，他不敢再乱动，而是尝试着放松那块疼痛的肌肉。没什么值得慌张的，真的，他得停下来。

“你会没事的。”Craig冷静地对他说。

在疼痛中，Tweek想着，老实说，他知道Craig说的对。在那一刻，不可思议地，他很高兴这个黑发男孩在这儿。“那个……”Craig打破了沉默，“你有看过红色赛车手吗？”

Tweek一抽一抽地，回答了。


End file.
